Started With a Kiss
by Pikachu Miyeong
Summary: Berawal dari Cho Kyuhyun yang memberikan ciuman pertamanya pada pria asing. WONKYU.
1. Chapter 1

Kyuhyun POV

Membosankan. Satu kata yang mewakili semua perasaanku selama seharian ini. Memang apa kata yang cocok bila selama hampir 9 jam kau hanya mendengarkan setiap orangtua di depan sana bicara tanpa henti. Oh bahkan aku ragu apa aku mendengarkan mereka atau tidak. Tadinya aku berniat tidur atau memainkan benda keramatku -PSP- jika saja mata mereka tidak selalu memicing kearahku dengan sadisnya. Kalian tidak tahu saja bahkan tatapan ibuku berkali kali lipat lebih menyeramkan. Hah sabarlah Cho Kyuhyun yang tampan, keadaan ini hanya akan kau lewati beberapa bulan lagi. Setelah itu kau lulus lalu menjadi mahasiswa.

Sebenarnya bisa saja aku mengikuti jalur akselerasi lagi untuk membebaskan diri, tapi aku tidak mau. Karena aku tidak mau dikira sombong, ditatap dan dibicarakan dilingkungan Universitas. Ah tapi yang utama aku tidak mau diperebutkan oleh para wanita berbedak tebal karena wajah tampanku ini, para noona yang tingkahnya tak jauh beda seperti di drama-drama yang selalu ditonton ibuku itu. Hanya satu kata untuk menggambarkannya. Sungguh mengerikan.

Tapi kalau dipikir juga sama saja jadi mahasiswa, mendengarkan. Tsk kalau begitu lebih baik menikah saja aku. Tapi kan nanti juga aku akhirnya yang harus bekerja karena berperan sebagai suami. Lagipula siapa yang mau memperkerjakan remaja berumur 17 tahun sepertiku. Haruskah aku berperan sebagai istri? BIG NO. Hei bagaimanapun aku seorang lelaki yang mempunyai belalai. Kalaupun menikah dengan seorang pria aku harus berada diposisi atas.

.

.

.

"Hei Kyu sampai kapan kau akan menopang dagu seperti itu? Kau tak mau pulang?" Namja disebelah Kyuhyun berseru kemudian berdiri dari tempat duduk disebelah Kyuhyun setelah membereskan segala peralatan dimeja yang dia punya.

Merasa tak ada pergerakan sama sekali dari teman karibnya, namja berambut kuning yang berbadan tak lebih gemuk dari Kyuhyun itu berinisiatif untuk menepuk sedikit keras bahu Kyuhyun bermaksud membangunkan temannya dari dunia khayalannya.

"YAK CHO KHUHYUN! Apa kau tuli hah?!" Namja berambut kuning itu memutuskan untuk langsung berteriak ditelinga temannya setelah usaha menepuk bahunya tak menghasilkan apapun.

Kyuhyun terlonjak dari duduknya,

reflek menggosok telinga kanannya yang berdenging. Mendelik kepada si tersangka yang sedang tersenyum, yang otomatis memperlihatkan gusi merah mudanya itu.

"Kau mau mati Lee Hyukjae!" Kyuhyun memberikan tatapan paling mengerikan yang dia punya. Tapi yang diterimanya malah sebuah geplakan dikepala. Membuatnya meringis dan menggosok belakang kepalanya.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang, panggil aku Hyung. Aku ini lebih tua darimu 2 tahun Cho Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun hanya mendengus memalingkan muka, membereskan barang barangnya, memasukkan kedalam tasnya lalu menresetlingnya. Berdiri menggendong tasnya, berjalan melewati namja bernama Lee Hyukjae begitu saja. Masih merasa kesal atas geplakan yang diterimanya. Lee Hyukjae hanya bisa menghela napas panjang melihat kebiasaan temannya yang satu itu. Lalu berjalan keluar kelas menyusul Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

"Hey Kyu. Aku punya tantangan untukmu. Jika kau berhasil aku akan mentraktirmu makan es krim selama seminggu. Eotte?" Mereka berjalan menuju halte bus untuk pulang bersama yang memang arah jalannya sama. Lee Hyukjae berinisiatif membuka suara saat Kyuhyun tidak menghiraukan teman teman disekitarnya yang asik bergurau satu sama lain.

"Kepalamu tadi terbentur ya Hyukkie?" Namja berwajah kekanakan bergerak kedepan Hyukjae. Tangan serta matanya menelusuri wajah dan kepala Hyukjae, memastikan tak ada yang salah dengan kekasihnya itu.

"Terima saja Kyu tantangan itu. Kapan lagi Hyukjae Hyung mengeluarkan tawaran seperti itu. Sekali seumur hidupnya, kau tahu persis kan?" Namja kurus pendek disamping kanan Kyuhyun yang sibuk mengunyah roti ikut menimpali. Penasaran apa tantangan yang akan diberikan Hyukjae.

"Apa memangnya?" Kyuhyun berusaha untuk tidak terlalu tertarik. Masih mempertahankan acara ngambeknya.

Hyukjae menggaruk pipinya, merasa bingung apa yang harus dikatakannya. Sejujurnya dia hanya asal bicara, tidak menyangka Kyuhyun akan menanggapinya, biasanya Kyuhyun tidak akan peduli apapun yang dikatakan teman temannya saat dia bad mood seperti ini.

Hyukjae berhenti berjalan membuat teman temanya juga berhenti berjalan. Memutar pandangan kesekitar berusaha mendapatkan ide. Matanya sedikit menyipit saat memandang ke salah satu cafe di seberang jalan. Seketika dia tersenyum cerah -menyebalkan- menurut Kyuhyun.

"Tidak sulit kok. Kau hanya perlu mencium pria berkacamata hitam didepan cafe seberang itu, yang terlihat sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya."

Cepat cepat Hyukjae berlindung kebelakang Donghae -kekasihnya- sebelum Kyuhyun sempat mengamuk karena ide gilanya. Dugaan Hyukjae nyaris tepat karena Kyuhyun sudah melancarkan tatapan mematikannya.

"Terima saja Kyu. Bukankah kau bilang ibumu hanya memberimu uang untuk isi ulang transport cardmu selama dua minggu ini?" Kyuhyun beralih memandang si pendek disebelahnya yang masih sibuk dengan rotinya yang belum habis.

"Yaish Wookie-ya kenapa kau mengingatkanku tentang si nenek sihir itu." Kyuhyun mengerang frustasi, teringat hukuman yang diberikan ibunya karena tak sengaja merusakkan hair dryer yang dipinjamnya.

Membuatnya lesu karena dia tidak mendapat pasokan tabungan untuk membeli PSP baru. Meminta uang pada ayahnya itu juga tak kan berguna. Kim Heechul memegang semua kendali. Terkadang Kyuhyun kasihan pada ayahnya yang malah berperan seperti istri bukan suami.

Hyukjae yang melihat tidak ada tanda tanda bencana amukan Kyuhyun perlahan keluar dari belakang punggung Donghae.

"Itu fakta Kyu. Sudahlah terima saja. Toh itu hanya mencium. Apa susahnya sih?" Ryeowook -Wookie- yang melihat tampang lesu Kyuhyun merogoh tasnya, memberikan sebungkus roti pada Kyuhyun. Mengira bahwa dia sangat kelaparan karena tak diberi uang saku.

"Aku tak suka rasa stroberi." Mendapat jawaban Kyuhyun, Ryeowook mengangkat bahu mulai membuka bungkus roti dan makan dengan lahapnya. Tak menghiraukan tatapan Kyuhyun yang memang kelaparan. Benar benar tidak peka bahwa sebenarnya dia sedang merajuk.

"Ya sudahlah tak ada pilihan lain. Kapan lagi aku bisa makan es krim selama seminggu penuh tanpa mengeluarkan uang dan ceramah si nenek sihir itu." Kyuhyun tersenyum cerah saat teringat lagi bahwa ibunya pergi ke Beijing menemui orangtua ayahnya selama seminggu kedepan.

Hyukjae menepuk dahinya dan berkali kali bergumam bodoh idiot dan sejenisnya, dia melupakan bahwa sang Ratu tak membolehkan Kyuhyun makan es krim terlalu banyak. Dan Hyukjae berdo'a semoga Kyuhyun tidak akan sakit. Karena dia tahu bahwa Kyuhyun akan tetap mengatakan kalau yang menyebabkan sakit adalah dirinya. Dan itu bencana maha dahsyat. Cukup sekali saja dia kena semburan sang Ratu karena dia mengajak Kyuhyun berenang di pantai saat mereka berlibur di rumah neneknya di daerah Gangheung dan berakhir Kyuhyun sakit.

"Memang kau tahu caranya mencium?" Hyukjae merutuki ucapannya karena memberikan pertanyaan bodoh seperti itu. Dia hanya berusaha menyelamatkan diri dan tentu saja uang didompetnya.

"Yah kau pikir aku anak berumur 5 tahun? Dan kau pikir aku tak tau apa yang kau lakukan dengan kekasihmu diatap sekolah setiap istirahat siang ha?!" Ryeowook tersedak rotinya karena dia baru tahu mengenai fakta itu. Sedangkan sepasang kekasih itu saling membuang muka dengan wajah memerah.

"Tsk. Aku akan kesana dan mencium pria itu." Kyuhyun buru buru menyebrang saat lampu penyeberangan berubah hijau bagi pejalan kaki.

Kyuhyun POV

Hah kalian pikir aku tak tau perbuatan kalian berdua di atap sekolah. Dan aku juga tak percaya dengan tampang polos si Ryeowook itu. Aku bertaruh dia juga pernah melakukannya. Tapi aku ragu karena demi Tuhan, ini pertama kalinya aku akan mencium orang. Ayah, ibu juga noona tentu saja pengecualian.

Cho Kyuhyun anggap saja ini kebangkitanmu menjadi bad boy. Biar keluargamu itu tidak memperlakukanmu seperti bayi lagi. Soal tawaran Hyukjae hyung tentu saja tak kan ku sia siakan, es krim adalah makanan terlezat setelah ayam tentu saja.

Pria didepan pintu cafe itu tinggi, berambut hitam pendek memakai kemeja biru langit yang lenganya dilipat sampai siku dipadukan celana jeans hitam dan sepatu kets putih. Oh jangan lupakan badan atletisnya itu. Membuatku iri saja.

"Chogiyo." Aku memanggil dan mencengkram tangannya. Mecegahnya pergi. Tapi segera ku lepaskan saat tanganku seperti tersengat listrik. Jangan bilang dia sejenis dengan Fantastic Four.

Pria itu berbalik sambil melepaskan kaca mata hitamnya. Membuatku leluasa memandang mata dan wajahnya. Tampan sekali. Tiba tiba jantungku berdetak keras sekali sepeti ingin keluar.

Es krim. Seketika nama makanan manis itu keluar. Membuatku segera menarik kerah kemejanya, menempelkan bibir kami.

Siwon POV

Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi tiba tiba saja tanganku dipegang, kerahku ditarik dan bibirku menempel begitu saja pada benda lembut yang rasanya manis. Jantungku rasanya ingin keluar dari tempatnya saking kerasnya berdetak ketika aku menatap sepasang mata bulat berwarna hitam yang membuat otak ku lumpuh seketika.

Baru beberapa detik kemudian blitz kamera dari kejauhan serta sekumpulan pertanyaan yang seperti kawanan lebah itu menyerang, membuatku tersadar dan segera menyeret seseorang didepanku yang baru kusadari adalah namja. Berlari kemobilku yang beruntung hanya berjarak beberapa langkah dari tempat kami berdiri.

Membuka pintu penumpang aku mendorongnya masuk, memutari mobil dan aku masuk ke kursi kemudi. Cepat cepat menginjak pedal gas meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

.

"Donghae-ya, Wookie. Apa mataku sudah rusak?"

"Apa aku bermimpi?"

"Hyungdeul, sepertinya mataku juga rusak." Timpal Ryeowook.

Hyukjae, Donghae, Ryeowook yang menyaksikan peristiwa bersejarah itu dari seberang jalan sama sekali belum mengedipkan mata. Bahkan mulut mereka sampai menganga.

"WOW. Kyuhyun sepertinya sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya demi eskrim." Donghae yang mulai tersadar membuka suara.

"Hyukjae hyung. Sepertinya dompetmu akan terkuras."

Perkataan Ryeowook membuat Hyukjae mengerang kesal kembali. Astaga dia baru menyadari kalau Kyuhyun itu monster eskrim.

.

.

.

Siwon POV

Beberapa menit setelah yakin tidak ada yang mengikuti, kuberhentikan mobilku di pinggiran sungai Han. Dengan segera aku menoleh ke sosok disebelahku bermaksud mendamprat siapapun itu yang beraninya menciumku.

Tapi semua kata kata yang akan kukeluarkan tertelan kembali saat aku menatapnya. Dia masih diam dengan tatapan kosong ke depan, belum tersadar. Aku menatapnya lekat. Dia masih seorang siswa Senior High School terlihat dari seragam yang dia pakai. Berkulit putih pucat, berambut ikal coklat karamel, hidung mancung, bola mata sehitam arang, dan bibir sintal yang merah muda.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Menyadarkan diri sendiri agar tidak tergoda. Kau bukan seorang Pedofilia Choi Siwon. Ingat kau itu model dan aktor terkenal, jangan memperburuk keadaan. Aku berdehem supaya namja itu tersadar, tetapi percuma.

"Hey kau." Aku memanggil dan menggoyangkan bahunya agar tersadar. Tak lama mata itu mengerjap dan menoleh kepadaku. Dan sesaat seperti bumi berhenti berputar saat mata itu memandangku. Dan lagi lagi jantungku berdetak tak normal.

"Huwaaaaa. Kau siapa?! Kau penculik?!" Dia berteriak keras sekali sampai telingaku berdenging, tak lupa tangannya dengan brutal memukuli tubuhku.

"YAK DIAMLAH!" Aku mencengkram kedua tangannya dan berteriak tak kalah kerasnya. Dan aku bersyukur dia bisa tenang. Setelah aku yakin dia tak akan berbuat apapun aku melepaskan tangannya. Tapi aku salah karena dengan segera dia memukul kepalaku dengan tasnya. Apa dia membawa batu didalam tasnya, karena demi Tuhan ini sakit sekali.

"Cho Kyuhyun." Aku mencoba untuk tenang tapi sial jantungku tak bisa berkompromi saat aku memandangnya. Dan aku memutuskan mengalihkan pandangan ke sungai Han di depan mobilku.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kau tau namaku?!" Kyuhyun bertanya was was, memegang tasnya erat erat bersikap siaga bila serangan diperlukan.

"Kau pikir aku buta huruf tak bisa membaca name tag di blazer sekolahmu itu." Siwon berusaha bertahan dengan sugestinya agar tak menatap Kyuhyun. Tapi dia kalah, membuat daya kerja jantungnya tak kunjung normal kembali.

Kyuhyun buru buru mengalihkan pandangan karena dia juga merasakan wajahnya mulai memanas dan jantungnya berdentum tak seperti biasanya.

"Dimana rumahmu? Kuantar kau pulang, sudah hampir senja." Siwon kembali melajukan mobilnya.


	2. Chapter 2

Kyuhyun mengambil gelas lalu mengisinya dengan air yang diambilnya dari lemari pendingin, memasukkan beberapa balok es batu kedalamnya agar lebih dingin. Meminumnya dengan terburu-buru, sebagian air mengalir melewati dagunya. Meletakkan gelasnya kembali dimeja makan dengan sedikit keras hingga menimbulkan bunyi.

Merasa belum cukup, Kyuhyun kembali minum. Kali ini es batu nya lebih banyak, berharap akal sehatnya kembali.

Dengan langkah gusar dia menuju kamarnya, membanting tasnya kekasur. Lalu berbaring terlentang menghadap langit langit kamarnya, kakinya menggantung diujung kasur. Dengan tangannya terus menerus mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Kyuhyun POV

Aku sudah gila. Bagaimana bisa aku dengan mudahnya mencium orang asing, lebih tepatnya seorang pria tak dikenal hanya dengan iming-iming traktir-an es krim selama seminggu. Bahkan aku langsung menerima tawaran Eunhyuk tanpa berpikir dua kali. Aku benar-benar sudah tidak waras.

Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba dia datang menuntutku, semacam meminta ganti rugi karena mencium bibirnya sembarangan? Sepertinya itu tidak mungkin, kulihat dia bukan seseorang dengan tampang kekurangan uang. Tapi bagaimana kalau dia melaporkanku kekantor polisi? Bagaimanapun tindakanku bisa disebut mencuri, lebih parah pelecehan seksual. Tapi sepertinya dia juga bukan tipe orang seperti itu.

Tapi aku kasihan melihatnya meringis kesakitan karena pukulan tasku. Pasti sakit sekali dipukul dengan kamus Oxford yang super berat itu. Aku saja tersiksa menggendongnya.

Tapi bila mengingat kejadian sebelumnya, seharusnya dia bersyukur karena mendapatkan ciuman pertamaku.

Tunggu...

Sial, itu ciuman pertamaku. Dan aku menyia-nyiakannya begitu saja, memberikan pada orang tak dikenal. Kau benar-benar bodoh dan tidak waras Cho Kyuhyun.

Tapi wajah itu, mata itu, hidung mancung itu, bibir yang kucium. Matanya yang tajam juga meneduhkan. Wajahnya yang tampan bak model. Sialan. Jantungku mulai tidak normal lagi.

"Aish molla...!"

.

.

Pagi ini seperti biasa Kyuhyun berjalan kaki sampai halte bus. Dia sekali pernah protes pada ibunya, kenapa dia tidak diberikan sopir pribadi untuk mengantar jemput dirinya ke sekolah. Memang seberapa mahal membayar gaji seorang sopir, untuk apa uang orangtuanya yang bertumpuk-tumpuk dibank. Apa jika sudah menggunung ibunya itu dengan konyolnya akan membakar uang-uang itu? Menelisik bagaimana sifat tak terduga ibunya. Tapi hanya tatapan tajam mengerikan yang dia dapatkan, membuatnya seketika bungkam dan tak pernah berani protes lagi.

.

.

Suara anjing yang menyalak menghentikan langkah Kyuhyun, dia menoleh kearah salah satu rumah dengan pagar putih didepan. Dia berjalan mendekat kearah suara anjing itu.

Dia berjongkok didepan pagar yang tertutup, tetapi dia bisa melihat jelas ada anjing berwarna putih dengan tubuh lumayan besar masih menyalak. Pagar rumah itu terbuat dari besi dengan susunan yang renggang-renggang vertikal.

Kyuhyun melihat jam tangan ditangan kirinya. Jam 07.30 am. Masih ada satu jam sebelum bel masuk sekolah berbunyi, dan hanya butuh waktu sekitar 20 menit menggunakan bus untuk sampai disekolahnya. Dia juga hanya perlu berjalan sekitar 7 menit lagi untuk sampai di halte ujung jalan. Jadi dia masih punya cukup waktu untuk bermain-main sebentar.

Anjing putih itu masih menyalak. Kyuhyun menoleh ke sekitar tempat itu, sepi tak ada siapapun. Lalu dengan konyolnya Kyuhyun meniru layaknya suara anjing yang sedang menyalak dengan suara yang cukup keras. Kyuhyun harap tak akan ada tetangga yang melemparnya sesuatu karena dia berisik pagi-pagi. Dia terus menyalak bergantian dengan anjing putih itu. Tapi seketika dia berhenti saat dia mendengar tawa seorang anak kecil dari dalam pagar.

Kyuhyun memperkirakan anak kecil berkulit putih, dengan tumbul gempal dan berpipi tembam yang berdiri dibalik pagar itu berusia sekitar dua tahun. Dan Kyuhyun merasa malu saat seorang bocah melihat tingkah konyolnya dan lebih parah bocah itu menertawakannya.

"Annyeong adik kecil." Kyuhyun menyapa bocah itu dengan nada ceria dan melambaikan tangan kanannya. Bibirnya membentuk senyum semanis mungkin.

"Halo." Si bocah kecil itu balas menyapa Kyuhyun dengan senyum manis.

Kyuhyun menatap takjub bocah cilik itu. Dia tidak menyangka anak sekecil itu mengerti dan membalas sapaannya. Mungkin orang tuanya berkerja sebagai ilmuwan atau semacamnya jadi bukan tidak mungkin kecerdasannya menurun ke anaknya, pikir Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa sendirian? Ayahmu dimana?"  
>Kyuhyun bertanya seraya tangannya menjulur kedalam pagar untuk mencubit kedua pipi anak itu pelan, tak ingin menyakitinya.<p>

Dia lebih memilih bertanya dimana ayah anak itu. Karena biasanya seorang ibu masih sibuk didapur sepagi ini jadi ayah selalu menemani anaknya sampai sang istri selesai. Seperti ayahnya dulu selagi menunggu waktu untuk berangkat bekerja.

Jika bukan ayahnya, biasanya salah satu maid yang menemaninya. Tapi anak ini malah ditemani seekor anjing, apa orangtuanya tak khawatir bila pagarnya bisa terbuka dan anaknya pergi kejalan atau diculik seseorang? Benar-benar orangtua yang tidak baik.

"Daddy? Ada didalam, didapur." Bocah itu mengelus kedua pipinya saat Kyuhyun melepaskan tangannya. Mungkin merasa sedikit sakit. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu.

Kyuhyun semakin yakin dengan analisisnya tadi. Anak yang dia perkirakan berumur 2 tahun bisa menjawab pertanyaannya dengan lancar, bahkan tidak cadel seperti anak pada umumnya.

"Anjing itu siapa namanya?" Kyuhyun sebenarnya ingin bertanya berapa umur anak itu, tapi dia berpikir lagi. Anak itu bisa saja jenius, tapi Kyuhyun tidak yakin dia mengerti tentang angka.

"Namanya Mojo." Tangan kirinya mengelus kepala anjing yang ada disebelahnya.

Kyuhyun sebenarnya masih ingin bermain-main, tapi jam ditangannya sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.50 am. Mau tak mau dia harus segera bergegas bila tak ingin terlambat datang ke sekolah.

Kyuhyun berdiri lalu membungkuk, "adik manis, hyung harus pergi ke sekolah. Besok kita bermain lagi ya?"

"Eum. Aku akan menunggu hyung disini lagi besok bersama Mojo."

"Cha, hyung pergi dulu. Annyeong."

"Eum." Si anak manis menjawab seraya menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

Kyuhyun juga tersenyum. Ia mengacak rambut hitam anak itu sebentar lalu berjalan pergi seraya melambaikan tangan.

.

.

"Selamat pagi Kyuhyun, otakmu sudah sembuh?"

Baru saja Kyuhyun meletakkan pantatnya dikursi, Eunhyuk melontarkan pertanyaan yang membuatnya memukul kepala Eunhyuk dengan tasnya.

"Kau pikir siapa yang membuatku kehilangan otakku kemarin?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan sengit.  
>Wajahnya merengut mengingat kejadian kemarin.<p>

"Kau saja yang bodoh. Aku kan tidak bilang kau harus mencium bibirnya. Aku hanya bilang mencium. Kau bisa mencium tangannya atau pipinya." Eunhyuk memberikan pembelaan, tangannya masih mengusap kepalanya yang terkena pukulan tas Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sudah mengangkat tangannya akan memukul kepala Eunhyuk tepat saat dikatai bodoh. Tapi diurungkannya karena kalimat selanjutnya memang benar.

Kyuhyun ingin mendebat perkataan Eunhyuk tapi bel masuk sekolah sudah berbunyi. Terpaksa dia menelan kembali kalimatnya.

"Perjanjian itu tetap berlaku Eunhyuk hyung. Kau bukan orang yang ingkar janji kan?" Kyuhyun berkata seraya melemparkan seringaian.

Kyuhyun berniat membalas Eunhyuk dengan menyiksanya sepulang sekolah, merampok isi dompet temannya itu. Dia tertawa dalam hati saat melihat wajah horror Eunhyuk, mungkin sudah tahu apa yang akan menimpanya nanti.

Yuuuppp ini ff repost dari AFF Disana udah sampai chapter 8 Pernah aku post jga di fb sampai chap 5, tpi aku hapus krn ak rombak/ganti chap 5 nya

Feedback dari kalian sangat diharapkan ^^ 


	3. Chapter 3

Kyuhyun punya rutinitas baru saat pagi hari berangkat kesekolah. Tepat setelah berjalan sekitar 700 m dari rumahnya, dia akan berhenti didepan rumah dengan pagar depan berwarna putih. Menyapa anak kecil dan seekor anjing dengan bulu berwarna putih yang selalu menunggunya walaupun hanya beberapa menit karena kadang dia terburu-buru agar tidak terlambat.

"Selamat pagi Suho, Mojo." Kyuhyun menyapa dengan riang dan melambaikan tangannya.

Beberapa hari yang lalu Kyuhyun menanyakan nama anak kecil yang manis itu. Namanya Suho, tanpa menyebutkan marganya. Mungkin karena itu adalah nama panggilannya.

"Selamat pagi Kyu hyung." Ucap Suho sambil tersenyum.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lega karena Suho mulai memanggilnya hyung lagi. Dipertemuan kedua mereka, Suho memanggilnya dengan sebutan noona dengan alasan Kyuhyun cantik, imut dan manis. Kyuhyun berpikir darimana anak ini mengetahui kata-kata seperti itu? Jawaban yang masuk akal ayahnya selalu memuji ibunya setiap hari dihadapannya.

Jelas Kyuhyun tak terima dibilang cantik karena dia itu lelaki tampan. Maka dia memberi pengertian, bagaimana bila Suho yang dikatai seperti itu? Karena Suho juga imut dan manis, jadi dia saat dewasa nanti juga akan cantik. Tapi Suho yang jenius mengelak dengan mengatakan bahwa dia masih kecil, jadi wajar jika dia imut dan manis. Dia juga yakin kalau dewasa nanti dia akan tampan seperti ayah dan kakaknya. Jawaban Suho membuat Kyuhyun menyerah, tapi jika Suho memanggilnya noona maka dia akan dengan cepat mengoreksi.

"Biar kutebak, ayahmu pasti sedang didapur? Membaca koran dengan ditemani secangkir minuman, aku benarkan?"

"Kyu hyung salah. Daddy sedang memandikan Bugsy."

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya bingung. "Siapa Bugsy?"

Suho menoleh dan menghentikan elusan tangannya pada Mojo. "Anjing kami yang lain. Dia seperti bajak laut, punya kacamata disalah satu matanya."

Kyuhyun bergumam 'oh' dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Tersenyum kecil mendengar deskripsi Suho tentang Bugsy yang mungkin maksudnya disekitar salah satu mata Bugsy berwarna hitam seperti panda tapi Suho menyebutnya kacamata. Belum sempat dia melontarkan perkataan lain, seseorang yang diduga ayah Suho berteriak memanggil nama Suho berkali-kali.

Kyuhyun menoleh lalu matanya membulat kaget dan mulutnya menganga melihat seorang pria berjalan mendekat kearahnya dan menatapnya intens. Pria itu menggendong seekor anjing yang diduganya Bugsy lalu berhenti dan berdiri disamping Suho. Apa dunia begitu sempit pikir Kyuhyun. Pria yang menghantuinya sepanjang malam tepat didepannya. Jantung Kyuhyun mulai berdetak tak normal.

"Daddy, ini hyung teman Suho dan Mojo yang aku ceritakan itu." Suho berkata riang seraya menggoyangkan tangan ayahnya.

"Kyu hyung ini Bugsy." Kyuhyun hanya diam tak menjawab apapun, masih bertahan dengan posisinya. Saling berpandangan dengan Siwon.

"Kau yang waktu itu kan? Cho Kyuhyun. Didepan cafe." Ucap Siwon.

Siwon yakin dengan ucapannya, karena setelah kejadian itu wajah Kyuhyun selalu ada dipikirannya. Dia mengingat betul setiap detail wajah lelaki didepannya ini. Mata bulat hitamnya, wajahnya yang putih, pipinya yang sedikit tembam, hidung mancung, dan yang paling diingat bibir plum yang sintal. Bahkan hingga kini dia masih mengingat bagaimana rasa bibir itu.

"K-kau-" Kyuhyun mengarahkan jari telunjuknya kearah Siwon, tak peduli bahwa tindakannya itu tak sopan. Kyuhyun masih menatap Siwon dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Kau ingat?"

Suho yang tak mengerti apapun hanya diam dengan raut bingung.

"Tentu saja. Kau selalu muncul didalam mimpi dan otakku. Dan bagaimana bisa aku melupakan orang yang pertama kali aku cium?!" Sadar dengan ucapannya yang tak sengaja membocorkan rahasianya sendiri, Kyuhyun segera menepuk mulutnya dengan tangan. Dalam hati mengeluarkan sumpah serapah kepada dirinya sendiri karena ceroboh.

Siwon tersenyum sehingga dimple dikedua pipinya terbentuk. Dia senang karena bukan hanya dirinya yang merasakan hal seperti itu, merasakan frustasi setiap hari terbayang seseorang yang tak kau kenal.

Kyuhyun terpesona dengan senyuman pria itu, memuji wajah tampan Siwon dalam hati. Hanya dengan sebuah senyuman pria itu mampu membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali agar tersadar dan berusaha menormalkan kembali detak jantungnya. Tapi tak berhasil sama sekali.

"Hei Cho Kyuhyun, kau melamun?" Siwon memanggil Kyuhyun seraya melambaikan satu tangannya yang bebas didepan wajah Kyuhyun. Tapi Kyuhyun tak bereaksi.

"Mungkin dengan cara ini kau bisa sadar Cho Kyuhyun."

Tangan Siwon melingkari kepala Suho guna menutupi pandangan kedua mata anak itu, dengan perlahan wajahnya mendekati wajah Kyuhyun. Tepat saat ia menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Kyuhyun, ia bisa merasakan jantungnya berdebar-debar seakan ingin meledak. Bibir yang dikecup Siwon rasanya masih sama, manis, seperti didalam ingatannya. Tapi Siwon merasa kurang, dia ingin lebih, merasakan setiap jengkal bibir Kyuhyun.

Tarikan ditangannya menyadarkan Siwon dengan keberadaan Suho, dengan tak rela ia menyudahi kecupan dibibir Kyuhyun. Melepaskan tangannya dari kepala Suho.

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, otaknya mencoba memproses apa yang terjadi. Tangannya menyentuh dada tepat dijantungnya yang berdentum berkali-kali lipat lebih cepat daripada tadi. Lalu beralih menyentuh kedua pipinya yang terasa panas. Dia mulai merasa pusing, rasanya memabukkan bagi Kyuhyun. Dia tak habis pikir bahkan Siwon hanya memberikan dia kecupan, tapi efeknya luar biasa. Bagaimana bila mereka berciuman. Mungkin dirinya benar-benar pingsan.

Kyuhyun memegangi kepalanya sembari kembali menggelengkannya beberapa kali. Kakinya perlahan mundur beberapa langkah. Dia menatap Siwon tapi justru membuat matanya malah berkunang-kunang.

Dia merasa bahwa dia bisa pingsan kapan saja selama ada Siwon didepannya.

"KYAAAAAAA!" Kyuhyun berteriak dengan suara keras. Kakinya berlari kencang meninggalkan rumah Suho dan terus berteriak kencang sepanjang jalan seperti orang gila. Dia bahkan tak tahu dia berlari kearah mana. Kedua tangannya juga mengacak-acak rambutnya. Frustasi dengan apa yang dirasakannya.

Siwon dan Suho yang melihat tingkah Kyuhyun kompak menoleh kearah satu sama lain dengan alis terangkat satu dan tersenyum geli.

"Apa yang Daddy lakukan pada Kyu hyung? Kenapa dia jadi seperti itu?" Suho bertanya dengan wajah bingung.

"Bukan apa-apa. Hanya melakukan sesuatu kecil agar Kyu hyung sadar." Ucap Siwon seraya mengacak rambut Suho.

"Daddy kenal Kyuhyun hyung?"

Siwon melepaskan Bugsy yang masih digendongnya keatas tanah lalu berjongkok menjajarkan tingginya dengan Suho.

"Apa Suho menyukai Kyuhyun hyung?" Siwon mengusap pipi kanan Suho seraya tersenyum.

"Eum." Gumam Suho. Dia juga menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum riang untuk meyakinkan Siwon.

Senyum Siwon semakin lebar. "Daddy juga menyukai Kyuhyun hyung." Siwon berkata pelan.

"Huh?"

"Ayo masuk. Sarapan sudah siap." Siwon berdiri, meraih Suho dalam gendongannya lalu berjalan masuk kedalam rumah.

Suho hanya mengedikkan bahu, memilih tak peduli apa perkataan ayahnya sebelumnya.

"Ayo Mojo, Bugsy saatnya kita makan." Suho berteriak memanggil anjing-anjingnya yang dibalas gonggongan.

.

.

.

Tangan Kyuhyun meraba-raba meja nakas disamping tempat tidurnya dimana dia selalu meletakkan ponselnya dengan posisi masih tengkurap dan mata tertutup.

Bibirnya menggumam sumpah serapah kepada si penelpon yang menghubunginya di pagi buta seperti ini. Ini hari minggu dan masih jam 06.30 am. Ibu jarinya menggeser ikon warna hijau bergambar telepon dengan mata setengah terbuka. Bibirnya sudah terbuka akan mendamprat siapapun itu yang nengganggunya, tapi dia kalah cepat.

"Yah Kyuhyun-ah cepat nyalakan televisimu dan tonton acara berita atau infotainment. Ppali!"

Kyuhyun melihat id siapa yang menelpon, Hyukjae, lalu memutar bola matanya bosan. Harusnya dia sudah menduga siapa yang selalu mengganggunya disaat-saat menyenangkan seperti ini.

Kyuhyun sudah akan berniat memutuskan panggilan, tapi lagi-lagi Eunhyuk berteriak dengan cepat dan terlihat panik.

"Yak cepatlah. Wajahmu dan pria itu berada disetiap stasiun televisi!"

Kyuhyun reflek bangun dari posisinya menjadi duduk. Memijat keningnya, sedikit merasa pusing akibat bangun secara mendadak. "Ya jangan bercanda Hyukjae."

Kyuhyun tidak lupa peristiwa 10 hari yang lalu, saat dia mengecup bibir orang asing. Bahkan setiap hari dia mengingatnya entah sengaja atau tidak.

Yang paling baru 2 hari yang lalu Siwon mengecupnya. Jadi foto yang mana?

"Aku tidak bercanda. Cepatlah. Kau membuang waktumu bodoh."

Kyuhyun dengan tergesa melempar ponselnya kekasur tanpa memutuskan sambungan. Melompat turun dari ranjang dan berlari, tapi sial dilangkah pertama dia terjatuh karena selimut melilit kakinya. Segera setelah melepas lilitan dan melempar selimut, Kyuhyun berlari menuruni tangga menuju ruang tv.

Diruang tv ibu Kyuhyun sudah duduk manis disana menonton acara infotainment yang masih menunjukkan fotonya dan pria yang dia tak tahu namanya dengan posisi intim. Beberapa detik kemudian berganti dengan topik lain. Kyuhyun berdo'a semoga ibunya tak menyadari kalau itu dirinya. Kalau tahu bisa habis dia.

"Oh sial, aku lupa eomma tak pernah absen menonton acara infotainment." Kyuhyun bergumam lirih seraya melangkah pelan.

"Oh sayang, kau sudah bangun?" Ibu Kyuhyun menyapa tanpa menoleh kearah Kyuhyun. Mungkin dia mendengar langkah terburu-buru Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memasang wajah horror. Tak biasanya ibunya bersikap manis seperi itu. Ibunya pasti sudah tahu. Habislah dia.

"Wow. Pintar juga kau memilih kekasih."

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat dan duduk di sofa single. Wajahnya suram, bibirnya mengerucut. Dia melirik ibunya, melihat bagaimana ibunya berekspresi. Yang dia temukan ibunya malah terkesan senang. Itu menandakan bencana lebih besar.

"Aku tidak punya kekasih Eomma." Wajah Kyuhyun menunduk, dia memainkan jari-jari tangannya. Merasa gugup.

Heechul yang melihatnya menyeringai.

"Aku tak percaya. Bagaimana kau akan menyangkal tentang ini." Heechul menunjukkan salah satu gambar ditabloid langganannya.

Mata Kyuhyun membulat beberapa detik lalu kembali memasang ekspresi datarnya agar ibunya tak curiga padanya. Memang foto-foto itu diambil dari belakang Kyuhyun, wajahnya tidak terlihat. Foto saat dirinya yang mencium pria itu didepan cafe. Dia sedikit bersyukur tentang hal itu. Dengan begitu orang-orang tak akan mengenali dengan mudah jika itu dirinya.

"Yah hanya karena warna rambutnya sama denganku lantas Eomma menyimpulkan kalau itu aku?" Ujar Kyuhyun.

"Oh benarkah? Bahkan aku tak menyadari tentang hal itu. Berarti alasanku bertambah satu."

"Apa maksud eomma?" Tangan Kyuhyun sudah berkeringat. Ibunya kadang melakukan tindakan abnormal.

"Kau dihari minggu tak bangun sepagi ini, kau biasanya bangun siang itupun masih berjalan dengan terhuyung-huyung dan mata setengah terbuka. Tempat yang kau tuju pertama kali dapur bukan ruang televisi. Bahkan kau berlari terburu-buru kemari."

"Aku hanya ingin merubah kebiasaan menjadi lebih baik eomma." Ucap Kyuhyun masih berusaha menutupi yang sebenarnya.

"Kau pikir aku tak mendengar saat kau terjatuh dan mengumpat sepanjang tangga? Lagipula jelas-jelas ini tasmu." Telunjuk Heechul menunjuk tulisan bordir Kyu di tali tas yang ada difoto. "Dengan apalagi kau akan mengelak?"

Kyuhyun menyerah, dia tak punya alasan apapun lagi. Jadi dia memutuskan berkata jujur.

"Baiklah baiklah baiklah. Itu memang aku. Tapi aku bukan kekasihnya." Kyuhyun kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menciumnya jika kau bukan kekasihnya?"

"Aku tak menciumnya. Dia yang menciumku tiba-tiba. Aku tak tahu apapun."

Kyuhyun tak bisa mengungkapkan alasan sebenarnya. Jika iya, bisa-bisa hukumannya lebih parah daripada tak diberi uang saku selama dua minggu. Dia yakin Eunhyuk juga akan terkena imbasnya, tapi dia yakin dirinya terkena hukuman juga karena melanggar perintah ibunya yang melarang makan eskrim dalam jumlah banyak.

"Jangan berbohong. Dia orang terkenal, tak mungkin dia mencium orang sembarangan apalagi pelajar sepertimu. Katakan yang sebenarnya." Titah Heechul.

"Sudahlah eomma itu tak penting. Sekarang yang paling penting apa yang harus aku lakukan eomma? Aku tak mau dikejar-kejar wartawan yang seperti kawanan lebah itu. Itu mengerikan. Aku tak mau wajah tampanku rusak."

"Hanya dengan cara ini. Pacari saja dia. Dia tampan dan kaya. Lebih bagus lagi kalau kau bisa jadi istrinya. Dengan begitu dia akan melindungimu kan?" Ucap Heechul enteng.

"Yah eomma itu semakin memperparah keadaan. Eomma tak kasihan dengan putra tampanmu ini." Kyuhyun memelas agar ibunya menyarankan opsi lain.

Cara itu lebih mengerikan. Jika dia jadi kekasih pria itu maka intensitas pertemuan mereka akan lebih sering. Itu tak baik untuk kesehatan jantung dan jiwanya. Walaupun dia mengakui pria itu bisa melindunginya dari serangan wartawan.

Tapi pertanyaannya apa pria itu mau? Bukan, tapi ada yang lebih penting lagi. Bagaimana dengan istrinya? Tapi jika ingat kemarin Siwon mengecupnya, bukankah berarti pria itu berstatus single?

"Eomma malah senang punya menantu tampan sepertinya. Eomma yakin dia tak akan menolak jika eomma dan appa melamar dia untukmu. Kau kan mewarisi kecantikan eomma." Heechul lalu bercermin dengan cermin yang diambilnya diatas meja didepannya.

"Baca saja profilnya. Dia itu peringkat nomor satu sebagai pria yang paling diingikan untuk menjadi suami dan menantu." Masih dengan bercermin dan mengagumi wajah cantiknya, Heechul melemparkan tabloid kepangkuan Kyuhyun dengan tangannya yang bebas.

"Masa bodoh dengan gelarnya itu. Sudah kuduga tak ada gunanya meminta saran eomma." Dengan wajah frustasi dan memerah, Kyuhyun berjalan menghentak menuju kamarnya. Sepanjang tangga dia terus memikirkan perkataan ibunya, apa benar jika pria itu tak akan menolaknya?

Sedangkan Heechul lagi-lagi menyeringai.

"Putraku yang manis, kupastikan kau akan jadi istri Choi Siwon. Kau pikir aku tak tahu jika kau menyukainya."

**********************TBC***********************

DOUBLE UPDATE! ^^

Review kalian sangat diharapkan


	4. Chapter 4

Kyuhyun membuka pagar rumahnya dengan hati-hati, menyembulkan kepalanya keluar pagar. Menoleh kesegala arah memastikan bahwa situasi disekitar rumahnya aman. Tudung kepala hoodie birunya ia pakai. Sedangkan kedua tangannya memegangi kerah depan hoodie yang dia naikkan untuk menutupi wajahnya.

Setelah dikiranya aman dia keluar dan menutup pagarnya sepelan mungkin, belum yakin jika benar-benar aman. Mungkin saja kawanan lebah itu bersembunyi lalu menyerangnya tiba-tiba. Dia melangkah secepat mungkin, sembari menoleh kesegala arah dengan kepala menunduk. Dia berhenti melangkah, bersembunyi dibalik tembok untuk mengintai keadaan disekitar rumah tujuannya sebentar lalu kembali melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat.

Kyuhyun merasa cukup saat 3 hari yang lalu akan berangkat sekolah tepat setelah membuka pagar sekumpulan flash kamera dan pertanyaan puluhan wartawan bersahutan ditelinganya. Beruntung dia bergerak cepat, berjalan mundur lalu menutup pagar rumahnya dan mengunci pagarnya. Walaupun para wartawan gila itu masih berkeras diri terus melancarkan pertanyaan dan mendorong-dorong pagar. Dia memutuskan untuk berlari lagi kedalam rumah dan mengunci diri dikamar. Dia masih ingin hidup.

Ini hari keempat dia tak masuk sekolah. Dia bersyukur ibunya ikut ayahnya dinas ke luar negeri lagi. Dia tak mau mendengar omelan namja cantik itu yang bisa membuat telinganya pengang. Hari ini pertama kalinya dia keluar rumah. 3 hari lalu berturut-turut didepan rumahnya selalu ada sekumpulan wartawan yang berharap dia akan memberikan keterangan mengenai fotonya dengan pria bernama Choi Siwon. Dia mengetahui nama pria itu karena membaca artikel ditabloid ibunya tempo hari mengenai foto itu.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berhenti melangkah saat sampai didepan rumah Siwon. Dia berharap pria itu masih ada dirumahnya karena masih jam 06.30 am. Dia butuh kerja sama Siwon untuk mengatasi situasi ini.

Dari depan pagar dia melihat punggung Suho, sedang bermain bersama Mojo dan Bugsy.

"Ssst Suho-ya. Bisakah kau membukakan pagarnya?" Kyuhyun memanggil Suho dengan suara pelan tapi sekiranya mampu didengar Suho.

Suho yang merasa namanya dipanggil menoleh kebelakang kearah seseorang yang memakai hoodie biru. Dia menaikkan sebelah alisnya, merasa asing dengan orang didepan pagar rumahnya tapi tahu namanya. Dua anjingnya yang merasakan hal yang sama dengan Suho mulai menyalak dan berlari kearah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun panik, tak menyangka dengan reaksi anjing-anjing itu. Dengan waspada dia menoleh kesekitarnya lagi. Aman. Lalu dia melepaskan genggaman tangan di hoodie-nya juga melepaskan tudungnya.

"Yah Suho-ya. Ini aku. Cho Kyuhyun. Mojo, Bugsy berhentilah menyalak."

"Kyu hyung! Mojo, Bugsy berhenti berbuat ribut. Itu Kyuhyun hyung." Suho berteriak kepada anjingnya, matanya melotot dengan kedua tangannya berada dipinggangnya.

"Kenapa baru hari ini hyung kemari?" Suho berteriak riang, kaki kecilnya berlari terburu -buru. Membuat Kyuhyun khawatir kalau-kalau Suho terjatuh.

"Bisakah kau membukakan pagarnya? Hyung ingin masuk."

"Tunggu sebentar. Mojo kemari. Sini berjongkok." Dengan patuh Mojo melaksanakan perintah majikannya.

Kyuhyun bingung awalnya, apa hubungannya membuka pagar dengan Mojo. Tapi kejadian selanjutnya membuat Kyuhyun berteriak panik.

"Ya ya ya Suho-ya turun dari punggung Mojo. Kau bisa terjatuh."

Setelah Mojo berjongkok, Suho duduk dipunggungnya, kemudian Mojo berjalan kesisi pagar yang tak renggang terbuat dari kayu, tangan Kyuhyun tak sampai jika harus meraih kunci pagar. Dengan berpegangan pada pagar Suho berdiri dipunggung Mojo untuk meraih kunci pagar.

Setelah tak terkunci lagi dan Suho serta Mojo menyingkir dari pagar, Kyuhyun mendorong pintu pagar agar terbuka kemudian menutup dan menguncinya dengan segera.

Kyuhyun menghampiri Suho yang masih duduk diatas punggung Mojo, Bugsy ada disebelahnya. Kemudian berjongkok didepan Mojo.

"Suho-ya, jangan berbuat seperti itu lagi. Kau membuat hyung khawatir. Bagaimana kalau kau terjatuh? Kau bisa terluka." Kyuhyun mengelus pipi Suho, matanya menyiratkan kekhawatiran sekaligus takut.

Suho tersenyum lebar, senang dengan sikap Kyuhyun. Dia sudah lama tak diperlakukan seperti itu kecuali ayah, nenek, serta kakaknya yang sudah lama tak berkunjung kerumahnya.

"Gwaenchanayo. Suho sudah biasa."

"Mulai sekarang berhentilah melakukan hal itu. Kau bisa memanggil ayahmu untuk membantumu." Suho mengangguk dengan patuh. "Oh apa Daddy masih ada dirumah?"

"Eum. Sepertinya masih memasak." Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti. Memasak? Memang dimana istrinya? Atau paling tidak maid-nya? Tapi dia memilih mengabaikan pertanyaan itu begitu saja. Ada masalah yang lebih penting baginya.

"Bisakah aku bertemu dengannya?"

"Tentu saja."

Kyuhyun memilih menggendong Suho lalu berjalan menuju pintu depan yang terbuka. Mungkin sengaja dibuka agar Suho bisa bebas keluar masuk rumah dan halaman jika ingin bermain.

"Kita langsung kedapur saja. Daddy disana." Ucap Suho. Tangannya menunjuk kesuatu arah membimbing langkah Kyuhyun.

Dimuka pintu dapur Kyuhyun melihat punggung Siwon,sedang berkutat didepan sebuah wajan. Kyuhyun menebak pria itu sedang membuat pancake, Kyuhyun dapat mencium aromanya.

"Daddy. Kyuhyun hyung datang." Panggilan keras Suho membuat Siwon menoleh kearah Suho dan Kyuhyun. Sedikit terkejut, tak mengira Kyuhyun akan menemuinya setelah kejadian tempo hari.

"Oh kau kemari? Tapi bukankah ini hari sekolah?" Tanya Siwon. Keningnya mengerut bingung. Bukankah biasanya sekitar pukul 7.00 am Kyuhyun ke rumahnya? Itupun hanya berbincang-bincang dengan Suho.

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Benar. Tapi ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu." Mata Kyuhyun berputar mengalihkan pandangan kemana saja asal tak menatap Siwon. Jantungnya mulai berulah.

"Apa itu masalah penting?"

Siwon melipat tangannya didepan dada. Salah satu tangannya masih memegang spatula. Badannya yang berbalut apron merah menyender di konter dapur.

"Bagiku ini penting. Tak tahu jika untukmu."

"Apa aku harus libur bekerja?"

Pertanyaan Siwon berhasil membuat Kyuhyun memandangnya sebentar lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangan.

"Kurasa tak perlu jika kita bisa mencapai kesepakatan."

"Oh sepertinya penting sekali. Duduklah dulu. Pancake nya sebentar lagi matang." Siwon kembali berbalik berkutat dengan masakannya.

Kyuhyun berjalan kearah meja makan yang menyatu dengan dapur. Mendudukkan Suho di kursi tingginya, lalu duduk disebelahnya.

Posisi duduk Kyuhyun membuatnya bisa leluasa memandang punggung lebar Siwon yang bergerak kesana kemari mengambil peralatan dapur atau apapun itu.

Beruntung sekali seseorang yang menjadi istrinya, mempunyai suami bisa memasak. Setiap hari bisa memandang dan memeluk punggung lebar itu, pasti rasanya menyenangkan dan hangat sekali.

Kyuhyun terkikik kecil dengan pemikirannya. Semburat merah muda menghiasi kedua pipi putihnya. Suho yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum kecil sembari bergumam, Kyuhyun hyung cantik.

"Pancakenya sudah jadi." Perkataan Siwon membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun bisa mendengar Siwon dan Suho terkikik kecil. Kyuhyun memberikan pandangan tak mengerti pada Suho, tapi hanya mendapatkan gelengan kepala. Jadi dia mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli.

Sepiring dengan dua pancake dengan siraman madu diatasnya sudah tersaji dihadapan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun bahkan tak tahu kapan Siwon meletakkannya, sepertinya dia keasikan melamun.

"Makanlah. Kau belum sarapan kan?" Siwon berkata seraya memotong pancakenya dan menusuknya dengan garpu, mulai memakannya.

Kyuhyun berpikir bagaimana bisa pria itu tahu kalau dirinya belum makan? Apa wajahnya kentara sekali jika sedang menahan lapar? Jujur saja perutnya sudah berbunyi berulang kali. Beberapa detik kemudian matanya membelalak saat menyadari satu hal.

.

.

Siwon berusaha menahan tawa gelinya saat melihat tingkah Kyuhyun. Anak itu menciumi atau lebih tepatnya membaui tangan, ketiak dan bagian tubuh lainnya untuk memastikan sesuatu. Apa anak itu baru menyadari dirinya belum mandi? Tapi hidungnya mencium bau yang sangat harum, yang dia yakini berasal dari Kyuhyun karena dirinya dan Suho juga belum mandi. Baunyapun yang baru pertama kali ini dia cium semakin menyakinkannya. Bahkan belum mandipun dia sudah terlihat sangat menawan seperti biasanya saat menyapa Suho dipagi hari. Bagaimana wajahnya jika saat tidur?

Lamunan Siwon buyar saat pemandangan lain menyapa matanya. Kyuhyun membantu Suho yang kesulitan memotong pancakenya menjadi kecil-kecil, sekaligus mengajari Suho dengan pelan dan hati-hati. Menjelaskan secara rinci disetiap langkahnya. Membuat senyum lebar tercipta dibibir Siwon.

.

.

.

Pandangan Kyuhyun menyapu seluruh bagian diruang keluarga rumah Siwon. Siwon dan Suho sedang mandi setelah sarapan tadi. Kebiasaan yang Kyuhyun anggap aneh. Karena pada umumnya orang akan mandi dulu kemudian sarapan. Tapi kebiasaan aneh itu juga dialaminya pagi ini.

Kakinya melangkah mendekati pigura-pigura foto yang berjajar rapi disalah satu meja. Bibirnya tersenyum melihat foto perkembangan Suho, saat Suho tersenyum memperlihatkan gigi satunya yang baru tumbuh, merangkak, berjalan, dan pose lainnya.

Dahi Kyuhyun mengernyit heran, pasalnya foto-foto yang dipajang hanya berisi foto Siwon dan Suho. Dan hanya satu foto bertiga bersama seorang laki-laki seumuran Kyuhyun, yang Kyuhyun asumsikan kakak Suho. Tak ada satupun foto yang memuat potret istri Siwon. Kyuhyun juga baru menyadari sekarang kalau tadi saat sarapan hanya ada dirinya, Siwon dan Suho. Terlalu menikmati kebersamaannya bersama pria pujaannya membuatnya melupakan status Siwon juga anggota keluarga yang lain. Dimana istri Siwon dan kakak Suho sebenarnya?

Lamunannya buyar saat telinganya mendengar langkah kaki mendekat. Kyuhyun menoleh dan mendapati Suho yang di gendong Siwon dipundaknya.

"Sudah sampai, ayo turun Suho." Tangan Siwon berniat mengangkat ingin menurunkan Suho dari pundaknya. Tapi anak itu memegangi rambutnya kuat, kakinya juga merangkuli lehernya.

"Shireoyo. Ayo Daddy lari keliling ruangan." Badan Suho melonjak-lonjak diatas pundak ayahnya, membuat Siwon kewalahan.

"Hei apa Suho suka menonton Pororo?" Kyuhyun yang melihat Siwon kesakitan karena jambakan dirambutnya memutuskan membantu merayu Suho. Dia juga ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan masalahnya.

Suho menganggukkan kepalanya antusias. "Daddy turunkan Suho. Cepat, cepat. It's Pororo time."

Suho yang sudah turun kemudian berlari meraih remote tv diatas sofa, dengan segera menyalakan tv dan mengganti channel.

"Oh maaf jika lama." Siwon mendudukkan diri di sofa, sedangkan Suho sudah berpindah duduk diatas karpet, mendekat kearah tv. Kyuhyun memilih duduk agak jauh dari Siwon.

"Tak apa. Apa kau benar-benar meliburkan diri hari ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Pasalnya Siwon hanya mengenakan pakaian rumah, bukan setelan kantor.

"Iya. Semalam aku sudah lembur." Siwon mengalihkan pandangan kearah Suho saat anak itu menyanyikan opening theme song kartun favoritnya. Badan dan tangannya ikut bergoyang.

"Kau berkata ingin berbicara masalah penting denganku. Apa itu?"

"Emm. Kau pasti sudah tahu masalah ini. Tentang foto kita didepan cafe yang tersebar." Wajah Kyuhyun mendadak bersemu merah saat mengingat kejadian itu.

"Bisakah kau melakukan sesuatu? Aku sangat terganggu dengan para kawanan lebah itu." Ujar Kyuhyun. Tangannya memilin ujung hoodienya. Sebenarnya dia agak ragu meminta bantuan Siwon, karena wajah pria itu sama sekali tak menunjukkan rasa terganggu seperti dirinya.

"Kupikir solusinya hanya satu. Jadilah kekasihku." Ucap Siwon tenang.

Kyuhyun mendongakkan wajahnya menatap Siwon. Wajah pria itu menyiratkan keseriusan dan seperti tak ada beban sama sekali saat mengatakannya.

"Jangan gila. Bagaimanapun kau itu punya seorang istri." Perkataannya seakan menyadarkan dirinya sendiri. Bahwa tak seharusnya dia menaruh hati pada pria yang sudah menjadi milik orang lain.

"Bukankah kau sudah melihat foto-foto diatas meja sana?" Siwon mengedikkan dagunya kearah bingkai-bingkai foto disamping televisi. "Tak ada foto seorang wanita kan? Jadi kau bisa menyimpulkannya sendiri."

Kyuhyun memghembuskan nafas yang tak disadarinya telah ia tahan saat menunggu jawaban Siwon. Jadi pria itu benar-benar single?

"Tak adakah solusi lain? Kita bisa sepakat menjawab bahwa kita tak sengaja bertubrukan, lalu terjadilah seperti yang ada difoto."

Siwon mengambil majalah dibawah meja, membukanya beberapa halaman. Lalu menyodorkan kearah Kyuhyun.

"Lihat baik-baik foto itu. Disitu jelas terlihat kakimu sedikit berjinjit. Tak akan ada yang percaya kalau kita bertubrukan secara tak sengaja." Jelas Siwon.

Siwon mengulum senyum, menurutnya ekspresi Kyuhyun hiburan tersendiri baginya. Bagaimana anak itu terlihat frustasi, menggigiti bibir bawahnya. Membuatnya ingin menggantikannya dengan bibirnya sendiri. Dan mata bulatnya memutar kesegala arah sesekali alisnya menyatu dengan dahi mengerut. Cute.

Sebenarnya dia juga tak ingin memakai cara itu untuk membuat Kyuhyun menjadi miliknya. Dia ingin melakukannya seperti pria pada kesempatan sekecil apapun tak boleh dilewatkan bukan? Dan dia menganut paham lebih cepat lebih baik.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun baru menapakkan kakinya dilantai kelasnya tapi tubuhnya sudah diseret Hyukjae dengan tergesa, membuatnya harus menyamakan langkah cepat Hyukjae. Hyukjae mendudukannya dengan kasar dibangkunya yang sudah ada Ryeowook dan Donghae disana.

"Apa berita itu benar? Kau kekasih Choi Siwon?" Hyukjae bertanya dengan berbisik.

Sudah Kyuhyun tebak Hyukjae akan menanyakan hal itu mengingat sikapnya tadi. Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang. Melihat masing-masing raut wajah tegang teman-temannya yang menunggu jawaban darinya. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk malas.

"Wow. Daebak." Hanya respon pendek dan wajah terkejut yang didapat Kyuhyun dari teman-temannya yang sedikit abnormal itu.

"Hei, aku terpaksa melakukannya. Tak ada cara lain agar para kawanan lebah itu segera tutup mulut." Gerutu Kyuhyun.

"Kau yang mengusulkan ide itu?" Ryeowook bertanya. Mulutnya mengunyah roti sembari tangannya membuka bungkus roti keduanya. Kebiasaannya di waktu senggang.

Kyuhyun sedikit iri dengan Ryeowook mengenai hal ini. Sebanyak apapun anak itu makan, tubuhnya tetap kurus, sama seperti Hyukjae. Tidak seperti dirinya yang mudah menggembung. Dibuang kemana makanan-makanan yang mereka telan itu. Sepertinya tubuh mereka dipenuhi cacing.

"Tentu saja bukan." Sergah Kyuhyun cepat. "Dia yang mengusulkannya."

"Dia berkata semudah itu?" Sahut Donghae.

"Eum." Kyuhyun menggumam dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Tangannya mulai menyuapkan roti isi selai coklat yang disambarnya dari tangan Ryeowook. Ryeowook memberikan tatapan protes tapi tak mengatakan apapun, karena sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Kyuhyun. "Sudah kubilang tak ada cara lain kan?"

"Kau tak curiga padanya? Maksudku mungkin saja dia sedang tertular kegilaanmu kan?" Pukulan keras dibelakang kepala didapat Eunhyuk sedetik setelah ia mengatakan hal itu.

"Yah jangan sakiti Hyukjae-ku." Seru Donghae. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca melihat Eunhyuk meringis. "Gwaenchanayo Hyukkie?" Tangannya ikut mengelus kepala Eunhyuk sesekali mencium kepalanya.

Dan seperti biasa, Kyuhyun memutar mata bosan melihat drama seperti itu. Semakin mual melihat ekspresi Ryeowook yang memandang sepasang kekasih itu dengan tatapan gemas dan bergumam so sweet berkali-kali. Tangannya sudah memegang ponsel, memotret setiap adegan didepannya. Kegiatannya jika tak ada makanan ditangannya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa bertemu dengannya?" Tanya Eunhyuk setelah berhasil meredakan sakitnya.

"Kalian ingatkan anak kecil bernama Suho yang kuceritakan waktu itu?" Ketiga teman Kyuhyun mengangguk bersamaan. "Dia anaknya."

Kyuhyun pernah sekali menceritakan pada mereka tentang Suho yang meminta bantuannya membuat origami hingga ia lupa waktu. Itupun karena mereka terus bertanya mengapa saat itu dia terlambat masuk kelas. Tidak percaya kalau Kyuhyun terlambat bangun pagi, karena ibunya tak kan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Mereka tahu Kim Heechul punya sejuta cara membangunkan Kyuhyun. Menggulingkannya dari tempat tidur, menyiramnya dengan air dingin, yang paling ekstrim melakukan waxing pada kakinya.

"Wow. Kau bergerak cepat. Sebelum mendapatkan ayahnya, kau sudah mendekati anaknya lebih dulu. Tipikal seorang ibu tiri."

"Kau mau kupukul lagi Lee Hyukjae?" Hyukjae buru-buru menggelengkan kepala melihat Kyuhyun memberikan tatapan mematikan dan mengacungkan kepalan tangannya didepan hidungnya. Sekaligus membungkam mulut Donghae yang sudah terbuka akan mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kupikir kalian berjodoh." Sahut Ryeowook santai, mengabaikan tatapan mematikan yang kini beralih padanya.

"Aish sudahlah. Yang terpenting aku terbebas dari para wartawan menyebalkan itu." Tangan Kyuhyun meraih buku dari dalam tasnya.

"Kau tau Kyu. Kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan lebih memilih rumahku dikepung para wartawan dan tak bisa keluar daripada mengikuti pelajaran memusingkan disekolah." Ujar Eunhyuk.

"Dan akan mendapat muntahan lava dari gunung api si nenek sihir itu? Tidak, terima kasih." Mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk menelan ludahnya ngeri. Otaknya mulai membayangkan peristiwa mengerikan yang dilakukan Kim Heechul.

"Hei Wooki-ya." Panggil Kyuhyun. Kakinya menendang kaki kursi didepan bangkunya, membuat Ryeowook menoleh dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Berikan buku tugas Sejarah Korea mu. Aku tak menulis satupun huruf untuk tugas yang diberikan tempo hari." Bibir Kyuhyun membentuk senyum termanis yang dia punya.

"Kau lebih mengerikan jika tersenyum seperti itu." Ujar Ryeowook sambil meletakkan bukunya dibangku Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengedikkan bahunya. "Baguslah jika kau tahu maksudku."

Kyuhyun lalu mulai menyalin tugas Ryeowook kebukunya.

Kyuhyun baru menulis beberapa kalimat saat wajah Hyukjae mendekat kearahnya dan berbisik.

"Aku tahu sesuatu. Kau benar-benar menyukai Choi Siwon kan?"

Dan lagi-lagi sebuah kepalan tangan sukses menghantam kepala Lee Hyukjae.

*************TBC***************

Silahkan tinggalkan sesuatu di kolom review ^^


	5. Chapter 5

"Hello tampan." Shindong berjalan kearah meja Siwon lalu menyerahkan dokumen yang harus ditanda tangani oleh sang Presdir Choi.

Choi Siwon, pria tampan yang menjabat sebagai CEO sebuah agensi hiburan dan pemilik 50% saham di perusahaan pakaian brand terkenal di Korea Selatan, SPAO. Dia juga menanamkan saham dibeberapa bisnis lainnya.

Choi Siwon seorang model terkenal juga aktor yang sukses membintangi beberapa drama dan film, bahkan skandal yang melibatkannya tak menurunkan popularitasnya di masa itu. Dia mulai mengurangi aktifitasnya menjadi aktor sejak 5 tahun lalu karena ingin fokus di posisinya sekarang yang ditinggalkan ayahnya dan juga merawat Suho. Dia masih sesekali menerima tawaran untuk bermain drama atau film karena dia sangat mencintai profesinya sebagai aktor. Tapi meskipun begitu popularitasnya juga tidak surut karena 3 tahun terakhir dia selalu digosipkan dengan para artis cantik.

Shindong menarik kursi kedepan meja Siwon lalu mendudukkan dirinya.

"Hei. Kudengar kau sudah punya kekasih. Aku melihatnya di internet lumayan cantik, kau selalu punya selera bagus dalam memilih pasangan."

Siwon hanya tersenyum pada sahabat semasa kuliahnya dulu yang sekarang bekerja padanya. Sebagai sekretaris pribadi, sebelum itu menjadi manajernya.

"Kau serius dengannya?" Shindong memainkan pulpen ditangannya, memutar-mutarnya diatas meja.

Shindong tahu bagaimana kehidupan Siwon, dan baru kali ini Siwon menanggapi berita seperti itu. Biasanya dia tidak peduli dan lebih memilih tutup mulut hingga beritanya mereda. Tapi kali ini berbeda, temannya yang mengklarifikasi semuanya.

Shindong merasakan ada perbedaan dengan Siwon semenjak konfirmasi sahabatnya yang sudah punya kekasih. Dia terus tersenyum lebar dan wajahnya kelihatan bahagia sekali. Selama Shindong bekerja untuknya dia belum melihat hal ini, Siwon memang tersenyum tapi hanya untuk sekedar formalitas saja. Jadi dia pikir Siwon benar-benar menginginkan remaja itu. Siwon menghentikan gerakan tangannya.

"Tentu saja."

"Apa putramu setuju? Dia jauh lebih muda darimu."

"Suho menyukai Kyuhyun." Ucap Siwon singkat, bibirnya lagi-lagi tersenyum.

"Bagaimana dengan Minho? Kurasa sedikit susah membujuknya."

Sifat Minho memang berbeda dengan Suho, sedikit dingin kepada orang-orang di sekitarnya, terutama orang yang mendekati Siwon. Minho selalu berteriak marah ketika mendapati ayahnya terlibat dalam skandal. Belum sepenuhnya menerima keadaan yang ia jalani sekarang.

"Aku yakin, dia pasti akan sangat menyukai Kyuhyun." Siwon sejujurnya sedikit khawatir mengenai reaksi putra pertamanya karena sejak berita tentang dia dan Kyuhyun keluar, belum sekalipun Minho menghubunginya seperti yang dilakukannya beberapa tahun ini. Tidak mungkin putranya itu tidak membaca berita mengenai dirinya. Apakah ini pertanda baik atau buruk?

"Eh tunggu, Suho sudah bertemu Kyuhyun? Lebih tepatnya mengenalnya?"

Walaupun Shindong sahabat Siwon, tapi bukan berarti dia tahu semua masalah pribadi Siwon. Jika Siwon tak menceritakannya, dia berasumsi hal itu bukan sesuatu yang merepotkan.

"Kyuhyun mengunjungi rumah kami setiap pagi."

Shindong baru akan bertanya lagi tapi ketukan pintu menginterupsinya. Seorang

wanita yang menjadi sekretaris Siwon lainnya membuka pintu setelah mendengar instruksi dari Siwon, lalu membungkukkan badannya sebentar.

"Sajangnim ada seseorang yang-"

"Kau ini lama sekali."

Seorang pria berpakaian modis memotong ucapan si sekretaris lalu masuk begitu saja. Sedangkan si sekretaris hampir saja terjatuh karena terdorong kedepan.

"Kau boleh keluar Lee Hyun Ae." Ucap Siwon kepada sekretarisnya.

"Kau juga Shindong."

Hyun Ae keluar setelah mengucapkan maaf dan membungkukkan badannya. Begitu juga Shindong.

Siwon berjalan kearah sofa diruangannya yang sudah diduduki tamunya. Siwon tentu saja kaget didatangi istri seorang CEO Samsung Electronis. Dia merasa gugup walaupun dia sudah beberapa kali bertemu dan berbincang dengannya, hanya saja kali ini situasinya sudah berbeda. Ini pertama kalinya mereka bertemu secara pribadi dan tanpa janji temu sebelumnya.

Siwon berdehem menghilangkan rasa gugupnya lalu tersenyum sebelum mengucapkan salamnya.

"Selamat siang Nyonya Cho."

"Selamat siang menantuku yang tampan." Balas Kim Heechul sembari tersenyum

manis dan melepaskan kacamata hitamnya.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih atas kerja samanya Choi Siwon~ssi." Siwon mengangguk dan tersenyum membalas ucapan salah satu staff tadi.

Siwon berjalan menuju salah satu kursi tempatnya menaruh tasnya lalu duduk mengistirahatkan badannya sejenak sebelum pulang. Dia hari ini ada syuting disebuah mall untuk menjadi cameo disalah satu drama, dia belum berani menerima job sebagai peran utama karena tak tega harus menitipkan Suho dirumah ibunya. Lagipula kesibukannya dikantor sudah membuatnya sangat lelah.

Siwon beranjak dari tempat duduknya bersiap segera pulang, dia masih ada beberapa pekerjaan kantor. Setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepada para staff, dia berjalan menuju eskalator untuk turun kelantai satu. Tak lupa menyapa beberapa fansnya yang kebetulan berada disitu atau menunggunya dari awal ketika dia syuting. Siwon melihat sekeliling mall yang susananya sedikit ramai. Dia menanamkan saham juga di Hyundai Department Store ini.

Siwon menghentikan langkahnya yang berjarak beberapa langkah dari tangga eskalator dan menyipitkan matanya yang tertutupi kacamata hitam kearah kanan, disebuah toko sepatu. Dia tersenyum lalu merogoh saku celana jeansnya mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menempelkan ditelinganya. Berpura-pura sedang menelpon seseorang agar terlihat dia punya janji dengan orang itu.

"Oke. Aku akan kesana. Tunggu disitu, jangan kemana-mana." Siwon memasukkan lagi ponselnya kesaku celana, kakinya melangkah menuju toko sepatu.

Siwon yakin tak salah orang. Dia sangat hafal dengan tinggi badannya, postur tubuhnya, rambut coklat eboninya, hoodie dan tas yang dia kenakan, bahkan aroma tubuhnya yang semakin harum saat langkahnya mendekati orang itu. Siwon sangat merindukannya karena sudah lebih dari seminggu tak melihatnya. Dia merindukan Kyuhyun.

"Kau pilih saja yang warna merah." Bisik Siwon tepat ditelinga Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terlonjak kaget dan reflek mengayunkan tangannya, tepat mengenai

dada Siwon. Siwon mengaduh merasakan pukulan yang sedikit keras.

"Astaga! Kau mengagetkanku."

Tangan kiri Kyuhyun menyentuh dadanya berdetak kencang karena kaget. Tubuhnya merinding akibat bisikan Siwon tepat di titik sensitif.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini sih?!" Kyuhyun melangkah menjauhi Siwon.

Tapi Siwon justru mendekatinya dan merangkul pinggangnya. Sebelum sempat melayangkan protes, Siwon berbisik ditelinganya.

"Disini ada fans dan beberapa wartawan. Bersikaplah yang mesra, kita itu sepasang kekasih." Lalu Siwon mendaratkan sebuah ciuman dipipi Kyuhyun.

"Jangan menoleh. Bersikaplah biasa." Siwon menahan kepala Kyuhyun yang akan menoleh kebelakang. Siwon berbohong karena semua fans nya sudah pergi, dia cukup merasa beruntung karena biasanya mereka baru akan pergi jika dirinya sudah berada di mobil.

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, tapi kemudian memutuskan mengikuti perkataan Siwon. Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya kesisi samping yang bukan tempat berdiri Siwon dan tersenyum sebentar dengan wajah sedikit memerah.

"Tapi aku lebih suka warna biru." Kyuhyun menunjuk sepatu yang berada dirak atas.

"Yang warna merah lebih bagus dan hampir sama seperti punyaku." Siwon mengangkat kaki kanannya menunjukkan sepatu yang dipakainya.

"Aku tak mau punya barang yang sama dengan orang lain." Kyuhyun benci jika ada orang yang menyamai sesuatu miliknya. Jika begitu, dia akan membuang barang miliknya. Karena menurutnya barang itu tidak akan spesial lagi.

Siwon melepas rangkulan dipinggang Kyuhyun lalu menuju rak sepatu dan mengambil sepatu warna merah. "Ini tidak sama. Lihat. Yang ini ada garis-garis putihnya, sedangkan punyaku tidak ada. Minimal kita sebagai kekasih punya sesuatu

yang mirip."

"Aturan darimana sepasang kekasih harus punya barang couple?! Menggelikan." Ujar Kyuhyun. Tapi tangannya tetap meraih sepatu ditangan Siwon lalu mencari tempat duduk untuk mencobanya.

.

.

.

"Kau bolos sekolah?" Tanya Siwon. Kyuhyun mengangguk, tangannya terus menyuapkan jjajangmyeon kesukaannya.

Mereka sekarang berada disebuah kafe untuk makan siang karena Kyuhyun terus

menerus mengeluh lapar. Kyuhyun memesan banyak makanan untuk dirinya sendiri

sedangkan Siwon hanya secangkir americano.

"Tsk. Apa yang akan wartawan itu tulis tentangmu. Kau ini bodoh sekali. Itu akan merusak citramu."

"Kau yang bodoh. Harusnya kau tak menghampiriku tadi."

Kyuhyun merasa kesal karena waktu bebasnya terganggu. Dia memang bolos sekolah lalu kabur ke mall untuk mencari sepatu baru. Dia tak peduli nantinya jika dihukum, hanya saja lebih khawatir jika

pihak sekolah menghubungi ibunya. Bolos sekolah kali ini dia tidak membuat surat ijin

apapun seperti 4 hari bolosnya yang dulu.

Dia merasa jengah dengan suasana sekolahnya yang menurutnya semakin horror semenjak berita tentang dia dan Siwon sebagai sepasang kekasih keluar. Setiap dia berjalan banyak mata akan meliriknya, memperhatikannya dari kaki sampai kepala lalu mulai berbisik-bisik membicarakannya,

sebagian lagi bersikap tak peduli. Dia akan balik menatap tajam mereka kemudian mereka akan berjalan pergi seolah tak ada apa-apa. Bahkan ada beberapa guru wanita yang masih single secara terang-terangan menunjukkan sikap tak suka padanya, entah itu menyuruhnya mengerjakan soal didepan kelas atau mencari-cari kesalahannya yang lain. Dan Kyuhyun berkesimpulan bahwa

orang-orang itu adalah fans Siwon. Bahkan sampai sekarang dia tak tahu sebenarnya siapa Siwon, dia merasa itu bukan sesuatu

yang penting untuk saat ini.

"Mereka pasti menemukanmu disana. Akan sangat aneh jika aku tak menghampirimu."

"Kenapa kau bolos sekolah?"

"Dimana Suho? Aku rindu sekali padanya."

Kyuhyun berhenti memasukkan kentang goreng kedalam mulutnya saat Siwon menarik piringnya.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan."

Kyuhyun meniup poninya, kesal karena Siwon mengetahui motifnya. Dia membersihkan mulutnya yang belepotan lalu menyeruput jus stroberinya. Dia suka stroberi kecuali selainya.

"Aku malas. Lagipula aku sudah cerdas, beberapa kali bolos juga tak mempengaruhi

kinerja otakku."

"Memangnya ibumu tak akan memarahimu?"

Siwon tersenyum mengingat hal yang dibicarakannya bersama ibu Kyuhyun tempo hari.

"Kenapa kau cerewet sekali sih?" Kyuhyun tak peduli jika sikapnya tak sopan. Dia sudah terlanjur kesal mengenai sekolahnya, dia tak mau bertambah lagi.

"Kau. Sabtu nanti harus ikut aku ke pesta pernikahan rekan kerjaku." Siwon mengalihkan pembicaraan karena tak mau

melihat wajah cemberut Kyuhyun. Dia sudah menahan sedari tadi agar tak memajukan wajahnya dan meraih bibir plum Kyuhyun dengan bibirnya.

"Kenapa harus aku? Aku kan pelajar, aku punya banyak tugas ditingkat akhir."

Kyuhyun berusaha menolak, dia tak sanggup membayangkan bagaimana tampan nya Siwon dengan setelan jas jika

menyetujuinya. Dari tadi saja dia berusaha menghindari kontak mata dengan pria itu, beberapa kali dia gagal yang menyebabkan telinganya sedikit memerah.

"Kau kekasihku. Itu malam minggu, kau besoknya juga libur. Lagipula katanya kau cerdas, kau tak akan kesulitan mengerjakan tugas itu."

"Kenapa tidak dengan istrimu saja sih?"

Kyuhyun tak punya kalimat penolakan lain,dia juga penasaran dimana istri Siwon. Dia tak mau jika menanyakannya langsung.

"Aku tak akan memintamu menjadi kekasihku jika aku punya istri. Aku tak punya istri." Siwon menekankan kalimat terakhirnya.

"Kapan dia memintaku menjadi kekasihnya?"

Gerutu Kyuhyun dengan suara lirih.

Kyuhyun mulai berpikir, jika Siwon tak punya istri lalu Suho dan kakaknya anak siapa? Atau dia mengandungnya sendiri?

Jika begitu dia punya suami bukan istri? Tapi dia meragukannya karena mana mungkin Siwon yang bertubuh atletis dan sangat manly itu hamil? Kyuhyun mencatat dalam otaknya jika suatu hari nanti dia harus memeriksa perut Siwon apakah ada bekas operasi caesar atau tidak dan mencari informasi tentang profil Siwon.

"Aku tak menerima penolakan. Hari sabtu nanti jam 5 sore aku akan menjemputmu dirumahmu." Tegas Siwon.

"Mana bisa begitu. Aku berhak menolak." Sergah Kyuhyun.

"Anggaplah itu rasa terima kasihmu padaku karena aku sudah mentraktirmu dan

membelikanmu sepatu."

"Ya Tuhan. Kau ini perhitungan sekali dengan kekasihmu sendiri. Jadi kau tak ikhlas? Aku akan memuntahkan semua makanan tadi dan mengganti uang sepatunya." Kyuhyun sudah merogoh tasnya mencari dompetnya tapi tangannya dicekal Siwon terlebih dahulu. Dia reflek menepis tangan Siwon kasar karena merasa tangannya yang disentuh Siwon seperti tersengat listrik.

"Bukan begitu. Aku yakin dipesta nanti mereka akan menanyakanmu. Sangat konyol

jika menjawab kau sedang belajar mengingat itu malam minggu." Siwon lebih yakin mereka tak akan peduli dia membawa pasangannya atau tidak. Dipesta nanti juga mereka hanya akan membicarakan seputar bisnis.

"Itu bukan urusanku. Ajak saja Suho."

"Jam 5 sore kau harus sudah siap. Ara?"

"Pesta itu sangat membosankan." Keluh Kyuhyun.

"Disana banyak makanan. Kau suka makanan kan?" Bujuk Siwon.

Kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya, memberikan tatapan selidik pada Siwon. "Bagaimana kau tahu itu?"

"Kau memesan banyak makanan tadi. Jadi kusimpulkan kau suka makan." Siwon menghela nafas lega bisa dengan cepat mencari alasan lain. Dia mengetahuinya karena Heechul sedikit memberitahu hal-hal

mengenai Kyuhyun.

Siwon melihat arloji ditangan kirinya lalu berdiri. "Ayo pulang."

Kyuhyun mendecak, tak mempunyai alasan lain. Jadi dia hanya mengangguk. "Baiklah. Tapi pakaian apa yang harus kukenakan?"

"Pakai gaun saja." Siwon tersenyum miring.

"Aku laki-laki jika kau tak tahu." Desis Kyuhyun. Merasa jengkel Siwon juga memperlakukannya seolah dirinya wanita seperti yang dilakukan ibunya.

"Nah. Kenapa kau harus bertanya? Kau mau

pulang atau tidak?"

Kyuhyun mendengus kasar, apa Siwon tak tahu yang namanya basa-basi. Kyuhyun mencoba untuk menahan Siwon lebih lama bersamanya. Dia sudah berhenti mengunjungi Suho setiap pagi sejak seminggu lalu, jadi selama itu dia tak bisa melihat Siwon yang kadang berada didepan rumah memandikan anjingnya.

"Kau pulang saja sendiri. Aku masih mau disini."

"Yasudah. Aku pergi." Lalu Siwon berjalan pergi.

Kyuhyun melongo ditempat duduknya.

"Hanya seperti itu? Dia tak memaksaku pulang bersamanya? Yang benar saja?!"

Kyuhyun menyenderkan pipi kanannya di meja.

"Kenapa dia tidak peka sekali?"

Gerutuannya terhenti karena dia merasakan bibirnya dibungkam dan dilumat sekilas.

"Sampai jumpa lagi baby." Siwon tersenyum sambil mengacak sebentar rambut Kyuhyun lalu berjalan pergi.

Kyuhyun mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali lalu meraih tasnya, menguburkan

wajahnya disana guna meredam suara teriakannya dan wajah memerahnya.

"Kenapa dia selalu melakukan itu?!"

Meskipun begitu dia tersenyum. Rasa rindunya terobati.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hei Eunhyuk. Apa kau pernah kepesta?"

Kyuhyun menopang dagunya.

Eunhyuk mendecak karena Kyuhyun mengganggunya yang sedang menyalin tugas dari buku Kyuhyun.

"Belum."

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan alisnya heran melihat sikap Eunhyuk, biasanya anak itu akan cerewet bertanya macam-macam. Sampai jam istirahat ini dia tak melihat Eunhyuk dan Donghae bersama, mereka juga tak duduk sebangku. Dia melirik Ryeowook disamping Eunhyuk yang juga bersikap aneh, biasanya dia sudah mencomoti roti. Dia melayangkan pandangan bertanya ke Ryeowook tapi hanya dibalas gelengan kepala.

"Kemana ikan badut itu?"

Eunhyuk hanya diam sedangkan Ryeowook mengangkat bahunya. Kyuhyun semakin bingung dengan kedua temannya yang biasanya abnormal.

"Kalian kenapa sih? Sudah kembali normal?"

Eunhyuk membanting pulpen yang dipakainya ke meja dengan kesal. Membuat Kyuhyun terlonjak dari tempat duduknya. Kyuhyun ingat jika Eunhyuk sudah mengamuk, penyebabnya hanya karena orang itu.

"Donghae meninggalkanmu?" Tanya Kyuhyun santai.

Wajah Eunhyuk memerah karena kesal, wajahnya menjadi berkali-kali lebih jelek menurut Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun~ah. Donghae selingkuh dariku. Tega sekali dia bercumbu dengan si jelek Sulli itu didepanku." Eunhyuk menangis dan meraung lalu menjatuhkan kepalanya dimeja. Mata Ryeowook ikut berkaca-kaca, tangannya mengelus pundak Eunhyuk.

"Hyung, aku juga dicampakkan Yesung hyung." Pada akhirnya Ryeowook ikut menangis dipundak Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya dan mendengus.

"Hyukjae, apa Sulli dan Donghae menggerakkan bibir mereka?"

Eunhyuk mendongak menatap Kyuhyun dengan matanya yang merah dan sembab. Air matanya masih mengalir. Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Berarti mereka tidak bercumbu." Simpul Kyuhyun.

"Tapi bibir mereka menempel. Donghae selingkuh dariku." Kekeh Eunhyuk.

"Apa kau tahu siapa yang menempelkan bibirnya duluan?"

Eunhyuk menggeleng polos.

"Aku yakin si gadis genit itu." Ucap Kyuhyun mantap.

"Donghae juga berkata begitu padaku. Tapi kenapa dia tidak mendorong gadis jelek itu?"

"Kau tahu sendiri kan Donghae itu tidak pernah tega bersikap kasar pada perempuan."

Eunhyuk mengusap airmatanya kasar, masih terisak pelan. Ryeowook hanya diam mendengarkan.

"Dia sudah memberikan penjelasan padamu?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk.

"Kau mencintai ikan badut itu tidak?"

"Tentu saja." Ujar Eunhyuk.

"Kalau kau mencintainya, percaya padanya. Jika dia benar-benar selingkuh, pukul saja kepalanya. Jika dia ingin meninggalkanmu, ikat dan buat dia tak bisa meninggalkanmu."

Kyuhyun beralih menatap Ryeowook yang masih berwajah sendu.

"Yesung sudah punya kekasih?"

"Seingatku belum." Cicit Ryeowook.

"Jika belum punya, itu kesempatan bagus untukmu berusaha mendapatkannya. Pakai segala cara yang cerdas, bukan cara murahan dengan merayunya. Kau mengerti tidak?"

Ryeowook mengangguk bersemangat dan tersenyum.

Kyuhyun tersenyum bangga, dia tidak tahu bisa bersikap seperti itu. Beruntungnya dia punya otak cerdas. Dia harap dia tak akan pernah menemukan masalah dalam hubungannya nanti, seperti kedua temannya. Mengejar-ngejar seseorang bukan gayanya.

"Bagaimana kalau Donghae tidak menginginkanku lagi Kyu?"

"Benar juga. Bagaimana kalau Yesung hyung juga begitu?" Timpal Ryeowook.

"Ya sudah. Kalian cari yang lain. Yang lebih dari dia, buat mereka menyesal meninggalkan kalian."

"Aku tidak yakin bisa menemukan yang lain. Aku sangat mencintai Yesung hyung."

Kyuhyun menggertakan giginya gemas melihat kelakuan dua temannya.

"Kalian terlalu banyak berpikir. Coba dulu satu-satu."

"Tapi kan-" Ryeowook tak meneruskan kalimatnya karena Kyuhyun memberikan tatapan 'jika kau bertanya lagi aku akan memakan kalian.'

Kyuhyun menepuk tangannya sekali dengan keras meminta perhatian kedua temannya.

"Sekarang giliran kalian yang membantuku. Pakaian seperti apa yang pantas kukenakan kepesta pernikahan?"

"Kenapa kau tidak tanya saja pada ibumu?" Usul Eunhyuk.

"Ibuku tidak ada dirumah. Panggilan internasional itu mahal." Bukan seperti itu, hanya saja Kyuhyun tidak mau ditanya macam-macam oleh ibunya dan pada akhirnya dia digoda selama berhari-hari.

"Kau yakin ibumu pergi? Aku kemarin melihatnya di salon ibuku." Ujar Ryeowook. Dia tak mungkin salah orang, karena kemarin dia sempat menyapanya.

"Masalah nenek sihir itu tidak penting. Sekarang berikan usul kalian."

"Kau yang akan menikah?"

Kyuhyun menyentil dahi Ryeowook dengan keras.

"Tentu saja bukan, bodoh."

"Memang apalagi, sudah pasti laki-laki memakai jas. Kau juga bodoh." Balas Ryeowook. Dia memundurkan badannya saat Kyuhyun mengarahkan kepalan tangan padanya. Tangannya masih mengusap dahinya yang terasa sangat sakit. Kyuhyun tidak main-main saat menyentilnya tadi.

"Kau pergi dengan siapa?" Tanya Eunhyuk. Dia sudah selesai menyalin tugas Kyuhyun.

"Kalian mau membantuku atau tidak?"

Ryeowook menyedekapkan kedua tangannya diatas meja.

"Kau pergi dengan siapa itu penting, Kyu. Dengan begitu kita bisa menentukan pakaian seperti apa yang pantas."

"Apa kalian masih perlu bertanya? Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu." Ucap Kyuhyun kesal.

"Aaaaahhhh. Choi Siwon eoh?" Eunhyuk menaik turunkan alisnya dan tersenyum menyebalkan.

"Jadi pakaian yang bagaimana?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Dia tak perlu menjawab pertanyaan mereka. Wajah memerahnya sudah menjelaskan semuanya pada mereka.

.

.

.

"Rumahmu yang mana?" Siwon mengedarkan pandangannya mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun. Punggungnya bersandar dipintu mobil dengan ponsel menempel ditelinganya yang terhubung dengan Kyuhyun.

"Aku sudah disini." Siwon terlonjak kaget lalu menoleh kekanan dimana suara Kyuhyun berasal.

"Kau mengagetkanku." Siwon memasukkan ponselnya kesaku celana.

Siwon memandang Kyuhyun dari bawah sampai atas. Dia menahan nafasnya saat melihat wajah menawan Kyuhyun. Anak itu sedikit memoleskan make up diwajahnya, bibirnya juga sedikit basah karena lip balm. Aroma Kyuhyun yang disukainya memperparah keadaan, jadi dia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan agar tersadar.

Kyuhyun mengedikkan bahunya. "Aku hanya balas dendam."

"Kau kekanakan sekali." Siwon membuka pintu kemudi. Tak ingin repot-repot membukakan pintu untuk Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu.

"Aku masih 17 tahun." Kyuhyun berjalan memutari mobil, membuka pintu lalu masuk dan duduk.

"Pindah kedepan disampingku. Aku bukan sopirmu." Siwon menatap Kyuhyun yang duduk di kursi belakang melalui spion lalu menghidupkan mesin.

"Oh sekali-kali orang sepertimu harus merasakan menjadi sopir." Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangan.

"Kau pindah sendiri atau aku yang menyeretmu?" Ancam Siwon.

Kyuhyun mendecak kesal karena usahanya agar tidak berdekatan dengan Siwon gagal. Dengan malas ia keluar lalu masuk dan duduk disamping Siwon.

.

.

.

"Kau tahu, kukira kau akan benar-benar memakai gaun seperti yang kusarankan." Bisik Siwon ditelinga Kyuhyun.

Mereka sudah berada ditempat pesta, pemberkatan baru saja selesai. Dan Kyuhyun sudah menyeret paksa Siwon ke stand makanan.

"Aku masih normal." Kyuhyun memasukkan potongan buah terakhirnya. Lalu beranjak dari duduknya dan menyeret Siwon lagi.

Siwon juga tak mau jika Kyuhyun memakai gaun. Kyuhyun memakai jas biasa berwarna hitam dan dasi kupu-kupu. Berpakaian seperti itu saja mata pria ditempat ini menatap Kyuhyun dengan air liur mereka yang kapan saja bisa menetes. Sejak turun dari mobil hingga sekarang Siwon tak pernah berhenti menatap tajam pria-pria itu.

"Kau berbohong padaku. Kau bilang banyak makanan. Tapi apa? Sejauh ini aku hanya bisa memakan seporsi kecil steak dan beberapa potong buah."

Siwon yang berjalan disamping Kyuhyun hanya diam tak menanggapi semua omelan Kyuhyun. Dia terlalu sibuk mengamati segala ekspersi yang dikeluarkan Kyuhyun. Wajah kesal, bibir mengerucut, dan matanya yang berbinar-binar saat menemukan hal yang dicarinya.

Langkah mereka terhenti saat seseorang memanggil nama Siwon. Siwon merapatkan badan mereka dan merangkul erat pinggang Kyuhyun.

"Ah Zhoumi~ssi. Apa kabar?" Siwon menjabat pria tinggi didepannya dan tersenyum pada rekan kerjanya.

"Baik. Siapa ini? Kekasihmu itu?"

Kyuhyun menjabat tangan Zhoumi dan tersenyum tipis.

"Kyuhyun imnida."

"Kau lebih cantik daripada yang kulihat di televisi."

"Terima kasih." Kyuhyun menundukkan wajahnya, merasa risih dengan cara memandang pria tinggi itu.

"Bagaimana dengan proyek hotelmu yang ada di Jeju itu?" Tanya Siwon. Pertanyaan nya berhasil membuat Zhoumi kembali menatapnya. Dia tidak suka ada orang lain yang menatap Kyuhyun, dia sedikit menyesal membawa Kyuhyun kesini.

Selanjutnya Zhoumi dan Siwon terlibat perbincangan mengenai bisnis mereka yang tak dimengerti Kyuhyun sama sekali. Beberapa orang juga sudah bergabung dengan mereka.

Kyuhyun berhenti memainkan kakinya dan mendongakkan kepalanya yang sedari dia tundukkan. Dia sedikit berjinjit untuk mencapai telinga Siwon.

"Aku haus. Aku ingin minum. Lepaskan rangkulanmu." Bisik Siwon.

Setelah Siwon melepaskan tangannya dan pamit undur diri, Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat minuman.

Kyuhyun mengurungkan niatnya mengambil segelas minuman dan memilih mendengarkan pembicaraan sekumpulan wanita didekatnya yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan. Dia akan berjalan tidak peduli jika mereka tidak menyebut nama Siwon.

"Kalian lihat tidak pasangan Choi Siwon malam ini?" Tanya wanita bergaun merah.

"Oh tentu saja. Astaga bagaimana bisa dia memilih anak jelek sepertinya." Timpal wanita bergaun hijau toska.

"Benar. Kau bisa melihatnya kan, tubuhnya tertempel tumpukan lemak dimana-mana. Walaupun kulit putih pucatnya membuatku sedikit iri, tapi wajahnya tidak terawat juga. Bekas jerawat dimana-mana."

Kyuhyun mengeratkan genggaman tangan dan semakin merapatkan giginya.

"Istrinya yang dulu berkali-kali lipat lebih cantik dari dia. Walaupun pernikahan mereka diwarnai skandal, tapi semua orang tak mempermasalahkan itu karena mereka sangat serasi."

"Aku sangat tidak setuju jika Siwon dengan anak kecil itu. Si tampan itu akan dijuluki pedofil."

Kyuhyun menyambar segelas minuman dari nampan yang dibawa seorang pelayan lalu berjalan pergi. Dia malas mendengar pembicaraan para wanita itu yang hanya berisi ejekan untuk dirinya. Wajahnya jelek? Tubuhnya gendut? Setidaknya wajah dan tubuhnya tidak tersentuh pisau bedah apapun. Dia hanya perlu merawat diri, maka dia akan sejuta kali lebih cantik dari mereka. Dan oh mungkin istri Siwon dulu. Dia menebalkan catatan diotaknya agar tak lupa lagi untuk mencari profil Siwon.

.

.

.

Siwon mengamati setiap sudut tempat pesta bertema outdoor yang diadakan di taman salah satu hotel mewah. Dia sudah mencari Kyuhyun selama sepuluh menit dengan mengitari tempat itu. Satu-satunya tempat yang belum dia cek hanya area kolam renang.

Dan benar saja, Kyuhyun duduk tertunduk disalah satu meja dekat kolam renang dengan bertopang dagu.

"Kenapa kau bisa sampai disini? Bukannya tadi kau bilang hanya ingin mengambil minuman."

Kyuhyun memang mengambil minuman, bisa Siwon lihat diatas meja ada gelas. Dia hanya berpikir Kyuhyun akan menghampirinya lagi dengan segelas minuman. Tapi melihat bagaimana ekspresi bosan diwajah Kyuhyun tadi saat dia berbincang dengan temannya, tak heran anak itu memilih tempat menyendiri.

"Aku ngantuk. Ayo pulang."

Siwon memegangi lengan Kyuhyun saat melihat Kyuhyun terhuyung hampir terjatuh dari posisi berdirinya.

"Buka matamu dulu. Kita harus melewati ruangan pesta yang masih banyak tamu untuk sampai ke mobil."

Walaupun berat dan kesadarannya diambang batas, Kyuhyun membuka matanya paksa. Siwon menuntun jalan dan merangkulnya. Di tengah jalan Kyuhyun menyambar lagi segelas minuman bermaksud menyegarkannya, tapi kepalanya malah bertambah pusing.

.

.

.

Siwon menghentikan mobilnya ditempat yang sama dia bertemu Kyuhyun tadi sore. Dia belum tahu dimana letak persis rumah Kyuhyun. Dia ingin menelpon Heechul untuk bertanya tapi baterai ponselnya habis.

"Turunlah kita sudah sampai."

Siwon mengguncang bahu Kyuhyun setelah beberapa menit hanya mendapat jawaban berupa lenguhan.

Kyuhyun mengedipkan matanya dan menoleh kesekitar lalu membuka pintu mobil.

Siwon hanya mengamati Kyuhyun yang berjalan terhuyung-huyung dari dalam mobil. Sepertinya anak itu sangat mengantuk. Dia ingin membantu tapi dia harus cepat-cepat menjemput Suho dari rumah ibunya karena sudah hampir larut malam. Siwon membatalkan niatnya untuk menghidupkan mesin mobil lalu keluar ketika telinganya mendengar teriakan keras. Suara Kyuhyun.

"Apa?! Kau mau ini?!" Kyuhyun mengacungkan kepalan tangannya kedepan.

Siwon menghela nafas berat sambil berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun. Harusnya dia menyadari wajah memerah dan jalan terhuyung-huyung Kyuhyun bukan karena mengantuk. Tapi Kyuhyun mabuk.

"Apa kau bilang?! Kau mau kupukul?!"

"Ayo kuantar sampai kerumahmu."

Siwon menyeret tubuh Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun berontak untuk melepaskan diri.

"Dia memprovokasiku! Dia bilang aku jelek dan gendut! Aku harus memukulnya!"

"Demi Tuhan Kyu! Itu hanya tiang lampu jalan!"

Dengan cekalan kuat Siwon berusaha menyeret tangan Kyuhyun dan membawa ketempat yang sedikit aman lalu mendudukannya.

Siwon merogoh satu persatu saku Kyuhyun berusaha mencari ponsel Kyuhyun.

Ditengah pembicaraannya dengan Heechul, Siwon melirik kebawah. Kyuhyun membuat lingkaran abstak dengan jari telunjuknya diaspal jalan dan bersenandung sebuah lagu. Jika tidak dalam keadaan terdesak, Siwon dengan senang hati akan duduk disamping Kyuhyun dan mendengar suara indah Kyuhyun.

Siwon mematikan sambungannya lalu mengangkat Kyuhyun keatas. Menuntun kearah salah satu rumah. Kyuhyun sudah tertidur bersandar dibahunya.

.

.

.

Siwon menidurkan Kyuhyun diranjangnya setelah berjalan melintasi kamarnya, menghindari berbagai kaset game dan banyak bungkus snack yang tercecer agar tak terinjak kakinya.

Kyuhyun memiringkan badannya kesamping memeluk gulingnya, mulutnya berkali-kali menggumamkan sesuatu. Siwon melepaskan jas, sepatu dan dasi Kyuhyun agar tak kepanasan, merasa nyaman saat tidur.

Siwon menyibak poni Kyuhyun dan mengelus rambutnya. Siwon menyesal mengajak Kyuhyun kepesta bersamanya. Dia mendengar semua yang dibicarakan oleh para wanita tadi dipesta. Dia yakin Kyuhyun mendengarnya juga setelah apa yang dia lihat dan dengar dipinggir jalan tadi.

"Kau tidak seperti itu. Kau jauh lebih baik daripada mereka. Kau sangat mempesona bagiku. Kau sangat menggemaskan dengan pipi chubby mu dan tubuhmu itu sangat seksi saat berjalan." Siwon terkekeh sendiri dengan kalimatnya.

Kyuhyun melenguh berbalik miring menghadap ketempat Siwon duduk dan memeluk paha pria itu.

"Kulitmu putih pucatmu sangat cantik apalagi saat wajahmu tertimpa sinar matahari dipagi hari. Aku harus menahan diri setiap pagi agar tidak mendekat dan menangkup wajahmu jika melihat hal itu. Kau dengar sendiri kan, bahkan mereka iri dengan kulitmu. Kau cantik, mereka bilang seperti itu karena mereka merasa tersaingi olehmu. Lebih banyak yang memujimu cantik. Kau harus membaca setiap komentar yang ada disetiap artikel yang memuat tentang kita. Kau cantik, menawan dan mempesona bagiku."

Siwon mencium kening Kyuhyun.

"Kau tahu? Tempo hari ibumu mendatangiku. Dia melamarku untukmu. Kau mau jadi istriku kan?"

Siwon mengusap pipi Kyuhyun dan melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun dari pahanya. Dia menaikkan selimut sampai dada Kyuhyun.

"Aku harus menunggu berapa lama lagi? Aku ingin melihat kau tidur disampingku, bisa leluasa menghirup aromamu yang harum dan menenangkan. Wajahmu yang ingin kulihat pertama kali saat membuka mata dipagi hari dan terakhir aku menutup mata sebelum tidur. Ibumu tak memberitahuku kapan tepatnya."

Siwon melihat arloji ditangan kirinya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Dia masih harus menjemput Suho.

Siwon mengecup kening Kyuhyun dan mengusap pipinya sekali lagi.

"Cepatlah datang dan tinggal dirumahku. Aku menunggumu."

Siwon memandang wajah Kyuhyun, dia mengusap bibir Kyuhyun yang sedikit terbuka alih-alih mengecupnya.

"Selamat malam."

Siwon beranjak dari duduknya lalu berjalan keluar kamar Kyuhyun.

******************************** TBC ? *******************

Thank you untuk semua yang udah baca dan komen ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Kyuhyun dengan gontai berjalan menuju pintu depan rumahnya, matanya sudah menutup setengah. Mulutnya menguap lebar, ini kedua puluh lima kalinya dia menguap dalam dua jam terakhir, jika dia tak salah menghitung. Dia sedikit bersyukur ini hari sabtu, jadi kelas malam hanya berakhir sampai jam 07.00 pm dan besok dia bisa tidur sepuasnya. Tangannya bergantian memukul-mukul bagian pundak dan pahanya untuk mengurangi rasa sakit karena dua hari lalu harus praktek olahraga lari dan basket. Pelajaran yang paling dibencinya selain Sejarah Korea yang membutuhkan kemampuan menghafal luar biasa.

Dengan mata yang sudah sesekali menutup sempurna, tangannya merogoh saku celananya mencari kunci pintu. Karena tak menemukannya dia beralih membongkar tasnya sembari duduk selonjoran dengan punggung bersandar didaun pintu. Tapi dia juga tak menemukannya walaupun sudah mengeluarkan semua barang ditasnya. Dengan jengkel kembali menjejalkannya asal-asalan kedalam tas.

Kyuhyun berhasil berdiri tegak setelah dua kali terhuyung. Tangan kirinya berpegangan pada dinding agar tak ambruk, tangan kanannya menekan tombol intercome disamping pintu sambil memanggil nama ibunya dengan suara lirih dan malas. Tak ada respon sama sekali dia memutuskan menelpon nomor rumahnya, tapi hasilnya tetap sama.

Dia baru akan mendial nomor ibunya, tapi sudah ada pesan masuk terlebih dahulu dari nomor ibunya. Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya dan mengerang frustasi setelah membacanya.

"Dasar nenek sihir menyebalkan." Gerutu Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Telunjuk Kyuhyun memutuskan memencet tombol intercome disamping kiri pintu setelah berdiri selama sepuluh menit disitu, dia merasa beruntung pagarnya tak dikunci.

Masa bodoh dengan yang namanya harga diri atau apapun itulah namanya. Kyuhyun tak peduli dan sudah teramat lelah. Dia tadinya berencana kerumah Hyukjae, Donghae, atau Ryeowook. Tapi dia harus menempuh jarak jauh menggunakan bus dulu untuk sampai kerumah salah satu dari mereka. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk berjalan sepanjang 700m dari rumahnya. Dan pesan dari ibunya sudah sangat jelas, bahwa ibunya pergi ke Jepang untuk keperluan bisnis bersama ayahnya setelah sebulan menetap di Korea. Pesan itu juga berisi kalau ibunya sudah mengatakan pada Choi Siwon kalau Kyuhyun akan menginap dirumahnya. Kyuhyun tak mau tidur diluar dengan udara dingin jadi dia memutuskan kesini.

Mata Kyuhyun yang tadinya menutup sempurna kini terbuka setengah mendengar pintu didepannya terbuka.

"Kau sudah mendapat pesan dari ibuku kan? Jadi biarkan aku masuk." Kyuhyun berjalan masuk rumah begitu saja, menggeser badan Siwon kesamping.

Siwon mengedikkan bahu, menutup pintu lalu berjalan mengikuti Kyuhyun. Dia tak mengira kalau Kyuhyun benar-benar datang kerumahnya seperti yang dikatakan Heechul tadi siang di telepon. Walaupun namja cantik itu sudah berkata pasti, tapi Siwon sedikit pesimis.

Jadi dia sangat terkejut saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun di intercome. Tanpa Kyuhyun mengatakan apapun dia langsung membukakan pintu. Dan dia disambut dengan wajah mengantuk Kyuhyun dengan salah satu tangannya sedang mengucek matanya yang setengah terbuka. Sungguh menggemaskan. Oh betapa dia sangat merindukan wajah manis itu. Setelah pesta sekitar 6 minggu yang lalu itu Siwon belum bertemu dengan Kyuhyun lagi. Rasa rindunya sudah bertumpuk-tumpuk.

Siwon memundurkan langkahnya saat tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun berbalik menghadapnya.

"Jadi, dimana aku harus tidur?" Kyuhyun meletakkan tasnya keatas sofa. Tak peduli jika sikapnya tak sopan, Kyuhyun butuh kasur empuk segera.

"Disini hanya ada dua kamar-"

"Aku akan tidur bersama Suho. Aku tak mau badanku makin sakit jika tidur disofa." Potong Kyuhyun cepat.

"Well, dikamar Suho hanya ada single bed. Dan aku juga tak mau badanku sakit." Jelas Siwon. "Jadi hanya tersisa pilihan kita tidur bersama dikamarku."

"Ya sudah. Ayo ke kamarmu. Aku sudah mengantuk sekali. Dan jangan menyebutnya tidur bersama. Itu menggelikan."

Siwon hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Dia menemukan sifat Kyuhyun yang lain. Dia selama ini menyimpulkan bahwa Kyuhyun itu anak yang sedikit pemalu, tapi ternyata sifatnya tak jauh berbeda dengan ibunya yang seenaknya sendiri. Keuntungan bagi Siwon, dengan begitu dia tak terlalu sulit mendekatkan diri dengan Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Siwon menyesal berbagi tempat tidur dengan Kyuhyun. Berkali-kali dirinya terguling dari tempat tidur berkat tendangan Kyuhyun yang tak bisa dibilang pelan. Kyuhyun selalu berganti posisi tidur. Mulai dari tengkurap dengan kakinya diatas perut Siwon, kaki berada di headboard dengan kepala menggantung diujung tempat tidur, salah satu tangan/kakinya menggantung dan sebagainya. Alhasil pinggangnya sedikit memar karena Kyuhyun selalu menendang di spot yang sama setiap bergerak. Beruntung dia tidak harus memegangi pinggangnya setiap kali harus berjalan. Tak ada bedanya tidur di sofa pikirnya.

"Daddy, yang disofa itu bukankah tas Kyuhyun hyung?" Suho tadi sempat melihat tasnya untuk memastikan.

Siwon mematikan kompor, memindahkan pancake terakhir ke piring. Tangannya membersihkan mulut Suho yang belepotan karena madu dengan tisu.

"Iya, dia semalam tidur disini." Siwon mulai makan pancake nya setelah mulut Suho bersih.

"Daddy! Apakah Kyuhyun hyung akan tinggal bersama kita?!" Suho setengah berteriak, matanya berbinar-binar bahagia menatap ayahnya.

"Untuk sementara waktu iya." Jawaban Siwon membuat Suho sedikit murung. "Hei, apa Suho mau membangunkan Kyu hyung?"

"Tentu saja."

Suho melompat turun begitu saja dengan semangat dari kursi tingginya. Membuat Siwon tersenyum kecil, dia belum pernah melihat Suho se semangat itu.

Siwon beranjak dari duduknya untuk mencuci piring-piring yang kotor. Saat dia selesai dan melepaskan sarung tangannya, Suho sudah kembali dengan wajah cemberut. Membuat Siwon mengerutkan keningnya.

"Daddy. Kyu hyung tidak mau bangun, bahkan Suho hampir saja terkena lemparan bantal saat menggoyangkan bahunya. Tadinya Suho juga sudah mencium pipinya, tapi tak berhasil. Biasanya Suho akan bangun jika Daddy sudah mencium Suho." Cerita Suho dengan menggebu-gebu. Dia juga mempraktekkan bagaimana Kyuhyun melemparkan bantal ke arahnya.

Sudah Siwon duga akan seperti itu. Dia tadi malam juga berusaha menyingkirkan tubuh Kyuhyun karena dia tak dapat bagian tempat tidur, tapi Kyuhyun malah memukulnya dengan guling dan mengumpati dirinya. Siwon jadi menyesal menyuruh Suho.

Oh Siwon juga ingat bagaimana mengganggunya igauan Kyuhyun semalam yang mengabsen berbagai nama makanan sambil menggigiti guling yang dipeluknya. Hampir saja jari-jarinya juga menjadi korban jika dia tidak sigap menarik tangannya. Beberapa detik setelah itu terdengar suara mendengkur pelan disertai mulutnya yang memproduksi air. Benar-benar kelakuan yang buruk.

Siwon semakin mempercayai pepatah 'Jangan nilai sebuah buku dari sampulnya.' Sampul bagus belum tentu isinya juga bagus, begitupun sebaliknya.

"Sudah biarkan saja. Mungkin Kyu hyung terlalu lelah. Ayo sekarang waktunya kita mandi." Siwon menggandeng tangan Suho menuju kamar mandi. Suho sibuk berceloteh tentang aktifitas yang ingin dilakukannya hari ini.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, terusik oleh sinar matahari yang mengganggu. Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya terlentang, direntangkannya tangan dan kakinya untuk melemaskan otot-otot tubuhnya yang kaku. Kyuhyun mengaduh, masih merasakan sakit dikaki dan tangannya.

Dia melihat sekeliling kamar yang tak sempat diperhatikannya semalam karena dia langsung saja berbaring di ranjang lalu tertidur. Kamarnya bersih dan rapi tidak seperti miliknya yang berantakan layaknya tempat sampah karena banyak bungkus makanan berserakan. Dia bisa melihat 2 koper besar miliknya disamping lemari pakaian Siwon.

Ibunya benar-benar telah mempersiapkan semuanya. Apa si nenek sihir itu menyuruhnya tinggal disini selamanya? Jinjja.

Kyuhyun bangun dari ranjang berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk sekedar membasuh muka. Menyikat gigi bisa dia lalukan nanti saja, dia malas membongkar kopernya.

Seperti biasa, dengan terhuyung-huyung dan mata setengah terbuka dia menuruni tangga menuju dapur.

"Selamat pagi Kyuhyun hyung." Sapa Suho dengan ceria.

Kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya berusaha fokus. Beberapa detik kemudian mulai ingat kalau Siwon mempunyai anak. Dia memang seperti itu tiap bangun pagi, tak akan fokus pada apapun tapi masih mengingat dimana tempat makanan berada.

"Selamat pagi Suho." Ucap Kyuhyun sembari mengusap kedua matanya.

Kyuhyun berbalik membuka kulkas mengambil botol air mineral lalu duduk dikursi meja makan dan meneguknya langsung tanpa repot-repot mengambil gelas. Tangan Kyuhyun beralih mengambil beberapa potong roti dan pancake yang ada dimeja lalu melahapnya. Perutnya sangat lapar karena dia tak sempat makan sejak jam makan siang kemarin disekolah. Suho yang duduk disamping Kyuhyun memperhatikan setiap gerakan yang Kyuhyun buat dan menggoyangkan kakinya yang tidak menyentuh lantai. Dia harus bersusah payah untuk bisa duduk di kursi karena Kyuhyun tak membantunya. Jahat sekali.

"Kenapa sudah rapi dan wangi? Suho mau pergi?" Kyuhyun bertanya disela kunyahannya.

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Suho untuk menjawabnya karena suara Kyuhyun tidak terdengar jelas. "Yup. Bersama Daddy."

Kyuhyun beralih meneguk satu kotak susu rasa stroberi, yang diasumsikannya milik Suho. "Kemana?"

Kyuhyun mengelap mulutnya dengan lengan baju seragam yang tak sempat dia ganti semalam. Suho mengernyit melihatnya, selama ini ayahnya melarangnya berbuat demikian karena itu namanya jorok.

"Kami akan berbelanja, kau mau ikut atau tidak?" Suara Siwon berhasil mengambil alih perhatiannya, dan membuat mata Kyuhyun terbuka lebar. Rasa kantuknya hilang seketika.

Bagaimana tidak? Lihatlah pria itu sungguh tampan dengan pakain kasual nya, kaos lengan panjang dan celana jeans. Membuat Kyuhyun tak bisa mengalihkan pandangan untuk beberapa detik. Matanya terus mengikuti pergerakan Siwon yang kini sudah berjongkok didepan Suho yang duduk membelakanginya.

"Kemana?"

"Ke supermarket." Jawab Siwon. Tangannya sibuk memakaikan Suho sepatu.

"Belanja makanan kan?! Aku ikut! Tunggu sebentar aku akan segera kembali!" Kyuhyun setengah berteriak sambil berdiri dengan tergesa menyebabkan kaki kursi menimbulkan bunyi decitan.

"Jangan meninggalkanku! Beri aku waktu 15 menit! Ah tidak, 10 menit saja!"

Kyuhyun berteriak sepanjang jalan menuju kamar mandi di kamar Siwon dengan berlari. Terlihat kakinya melewati 3 anak tangga sekaligus.

"Apa yang dipikirkannya hanya makanan?" Gumam Siwon. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya seraya tersenyum kecil.

.

.

.

"Kimchi, daging ayam, ham-" Tangan Kyuhyun memasukkan barang-barang yang diucapkannya kedalam troli satu persatu.

"Oh oh oh Stroberi!" Kyuhyun berlari kecil mendorong trolinya menuju stand buah-buahan. Memeletkan lidahnya ke arah stand sayuran ketika melewatinya.

Suho yang duduk diatas dudukan troli hanya melongo melihat kelakuan Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Siwon tersenyum kecil dan menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali sembari mendorong trolinya yang masih kosong, menyusul Kyuhyun yang sudah berada di stand makanan ringan, jauh didepannya. Pantas saja pipinya berisi dan tubuhnya sedikit gemuk.

"Kentang goreng, coklat, lolipop rasa lemon stroberi jeruk-" Tangannya masih sibuk mencomot makanan kesukaannya sembari terus menyebutkan namanya agar tak ada yang terlewat.

Kyuhyun menoleh kebelakang mencari Siwon dan Suho yang sekarang berada di stand sayuran sedang memilih-milih.

"Apa bagusnya sayuran sih?" Gerutu Kyuhyun.

"Suho~ya, Siwon~ssi! Cepat kesini!" Teriak Kyuhyun.

Siwon menoleh kearah Kyuhyun yang melambaikan tangan kanannya. Tangan kirinya mendekap snack-snack yang beberapa sudah jatuh kelantai karena tak muat didekapannya. Tentu saja Kyuhyun terpaksa melakukannya karena troli besarnya sudah menggunung. Siwon mendesah berat. Siwon memasukkan sayuran terakhirnya yang dia ambil kedalam troli sebelum berjalan menuju tempat Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa?" Sebenarnya Siwon tahu maksud Kyuhyun memanggilnya.

Kyuhyun menaruh semua barang yang didekapnya kedalam troli Siwon, termasuk barang-barang yang dipungutnya dari lantai.

"Apa semua ini Kyuhyun hyung yang akan memakannya?" Tanya Suho. Tangannya mengambil satu persatu snack ditroli Kyuhyun, berusaha membaca namanya.

"Tentu saja aku dan Suho. Memangnya kau tak menyukainya?" Kyuhyun masih memilih snack-snack yang disukainya.

"Suho juga suka. Tapi lebih suka ice cream dan coklat."

"Tenang saja, nanti kita juga akan membeli ice cream yang banyak." Ucap Kyuhyun ceria.

Sementara Kyuhyun dan Suho mengobrol, kedua tangan Siwon meraih snack-snack ditroli yang semakin bertambah satu persatu dan mengembalikannya ke rak dengan asal. Situasi sedikit aman karena posisi Kyuhyun membelakanginya.

"Benarkah?" Suho bertanya dengan antusias. Kyuhyun menjawabnya dengan gumaman dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tapi Kyuhyun hyung, kenapa harus sebanyak ini?" Lihatlah. Bahkan anak kecil saja tahu, gerutu Siwon dalam hati.

"Eeeemmmm. Ini akan menjadi harta kita jika nanti kita akan hibernasi."

"Alasan macam apa itu." Gumam Siwon.

"Ya! Kenapa kau mengembalikannya?!" Kyuhyun berteriak setelah melihat aksi Siwon. Tangannya dengan cepat mengembalikan snack yang diambil Siwon kedalam troli.

Siwon mendecak, kedua tangan berada dipinggangnya. Apa dia benar-benar menganggap makanan itu aset berharganya?

"Cho Kyuhyun. Kau pikir siapa yang akan membayar semua ini?"

"Tentu saja kau. Tadi kan kau yang mengajakku." Jawab Kyuhyun santai. Anak ini.

"Tapi aku tak mengatakan akan membayar semua belanjaanmu." Ucap Siwon penuh penekanan disetiap katanya.

"Baiklah baiklah baiklah. Nanti kuganti uangmu, sementara pakai dulu uangmu." Kyuhyun memutuskan menyerah setelah melihat tatapan tajam Siwon padanya. Kemudian berbalik lagi melanjutkan aktifitasnya yang tertunda.

"Pelit sekali. Dasar kekasih tak berguna. Percuma saja punya kekasih kaya." Gerutu Kyuhyun agak keras. Sengaja agar Siwon mendengarnya.

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Apa?! Aku tak mengatakan apapun!" Kyuhyun berjalan dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dan mendorong trolinya meninggalkan Siwon, sedangkan Suho tertawa kecil.

"Mengapa kau tertawa?" Siwon bertanya dengan wajah heran.

"Apa Daddy tak melihatnya? Wajah Kyuhyun hyung saat marah lucu sekali. Bibirnya mengerucut dan kedua matanya berkedut-kedut." Suho berusaha menirukan ekspresi Kyuhyun.

Siwon tertawa melihatnya, mengingat wajah Kyuhyun yang marah. Jujur saja, dia menahan tawanya sejak tadi.

"Ya! Aku mendengar semua ucapan kalian! Cepat kesini bayar semuanya!" Teriak Kyuhyun yang memang belum terlalu jauh dari posisi Siwon dan Suho. Galak sekali dia.

Apa Kyuhyun tadi mengatakan kalau dia kekasihnya? Siwon tersenyum dengan pikirannya dan mulai melangkah kearah Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

"Suho harus belajar makan dengan bersih, agar tak belepotan seperti ini." Tangan Kyuhyun dengan telaten membersihkan sekitar bibir Suho yang terdapat ice cream coklat dengan tisu.

Selesai berbelanja, Kyuhyun terus merengek pada Siwon agar mampir dulu ke kedai es krim. Siwon tentu saja menolak. Tapi anak itu memprovokasi Suho agar berada dipihaknya, dan bisa ditebak Suho membantunya. Licik sekali. Siwon hanya bisa mendesah, lalu mengangguk. Membuat Kyuhyun dan Suho berteriak senang.

Siwon seperti mengasuh dua bayi, dengan satu bayi besar bersikap sok dewasa. Kyuhyun berkata seperti itu kepada Suho padahal bibirnya sendiri juga belepotan dengan es krim.

Siwon mengambil tisu, tanpa mengatakan apapun dia membersihkan bibir Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya terdiam. Wajahnya terasa terbakar, menimbulkan rona merah muda dikedua pipinya.

"Ya! Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri, kau hanya perlu mengatakannya padaku." Siwon hanya mengangkat bahunya sebagai respon lalu melanjutkan makan es krim miliknya.

"Kau masih kesal karena membayar semua belanjaanku?" Tanya Kyuhyun sembari memasukkan sesendok es krim ke mulutnya.

Siwon hanya diam.

"Ya Tuhan, aku kan sudah bilang. Nanti kuganti uangnya. Apa jika aku menjadi istrimu, aku juga harus punya uang sendiri untuk membayar semua keperluanku?" Mata Kyuhyun melotot menyadari kalimat terakhirnya. Lancang sekali mulutnya berbicara tanpa otaknya berpikir dahulu.

Siwon tersenyum jahil mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Suho~ya, apa kau ingin Kyuhyun hyung menjadi ibumu?" Siwon bertanya pada Suho, matanya sesekali melirik kearah Kyuhyun yang memasang wajah horror.

"Huh?" Suho merespon dengan wajah kebingungan.

"Tinggal bersama kita selamanya." Jelas Siwon dengan kalimat sederhana.

Tapi sebelum Suho mendengar kalimat Siwon, tangan Kyuhyun sudah menutupi kedua telinga Suho.

"Ya!" Sentak Kyuhyun.

"Kan kau sendiri yang bilang begitu."

"Aku kan hanya bilang JIKA!" Sangkal Kyuhyun.

Siwon mengedikkan bahunya. "Bagiku sama saja."

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan keluar kedai es krim dengan Suho berada digendongannya, mereka ke kamar kecil terlebih dulu dan Siwon sudah keluar. Tapi baru beberapa langkah tiba-tiba Siwon menariknya dengan cepat dan pinggangnya dipeluk tangan kiri Siwon.

"Kau ini ke-" Ucapan Kyuhyun terputus saat Siwon mencium bibirnya, melumatnya sekilas.

Mata Kyuhyun melotot, otaknya tak bisa berpikir apapun, lumpuh. Jantungnya sudah berdentum-dentum keras, serasa ingin keluar dari tempatnya.

Mata Kyuhyun berkedip-kedip setelah sadar, telinganya mendengar banyak suara bersahutan disekililingnya dan flash kamera terus saja mengarah kewajahnya. Kumpulan lebah menyerang mereka.

Dia bisa mendengar pertanyaan para wartawan yang diajukan kepada Siwon seperti, 'apa dia kekasihmu itu?' , 'kapan kalian akan menikah?'.

Kyuhyun memilih menyembunyikan kepalanya dibahu Siwon, sedangkan kedua tangannya mendekap kepala Suho kedadanya saat mendengar suara isakan Suho dan rangkulan erat dilehernya.

Siwon menyadari jika Kyuhyun dan Suho ketakutan karena tak terbiasa dengan situasi seperti ini. Suho juga mulai menangis keras. Siwon mengucapkan kalimat usiran halus setelah menjawab beberapa pertanyaan lalu merangkul erat bahu Kyuhyun untuk menuntunnya berjalan melewati para wartawan menuju mobilnya.

.

.

.

"Kau lihat mereka Lee Hyukjae?! Mereka semakin mesra! Astaga!" Heechul mengeluarkan teriakan yang ditahannya.

Heechul dan Eunhyuk berada dikedai eskrim yang sama dengan kedai tempat Siwon, Kyuhyun, dan Suho makan eskrim tadi. Heechul harus menahan teriakannya saat melihat bagaimana Kyuhyun memperlakukan Suho tadi karena Eunhyuk selalu membungkam mulutnya dan membisikkan peringatan.

"Noona, kenapa kau tega sekali melakukan ini pada Kyuhyun?" Eunhyuk memainkan sedotan yang ada didalam gelas.

Eunhyuk menggigit lidahnya sendiri memanggil Heechul dengan sebutan Noona, tapi dia harus melakukannya jika ingin selamat. Heechul bahkan lebih tua dari ibunya. Dia pernah mendapat pukulan dikepala yang lebih dahsyat dari pukulan yang didapatnya dari Kyuhyun karena memanggilnya Ahjumma. Menyebabkan kepalanya pusing selama dua hari berturut-turut.

Heechul tadi pagi menghubunginya, mengatakan bahwa mereka harus menjalankan misi. Mau tak mau Eunhyuk mengiyakan karena Heechul mengancamnya. Jadi mereka sudah mengikuti Kyuhyun sedari mereka bertiga keluar dari supermarket, Heechul tak sengaja melihat mereka.

"Dengan begini mereka akan lebih dekat." Heechul melihat foto-foto Kyuhyun yang dia ambil dikedai. Para wartawan tadi datang karena panggilan dari Heechul.

"Noona tak kasihan dengan Kyuhyun? Dia masih 17 tahun."

"Umur tak masalah dalam hubungan seperti ini." Heechul memasukkan barang-barang miliknya kedalam tas.

"Iya. Tapi Choi Siwon, dia sudah sudah mempunyai 2 anak, bahkan anak-"

"Menurutmu apa aku benar-benar menjodohkan mereka?" Heechul memperlihatkan seringaiannya lalu berdiri. "Kau pulanglah sendiri. Aku harus ke salon."

Eunhyuk hanya memandang kepergian Heechul, tak mengucapkan kalimat perpisahan apapun. Kalimat Heechul terdengar ambigu bagi Eunhyuk, bisa kebenaran dan kebohongan. Seringaian pria cantik itu juga mempunyai dua arti. Baik dan buruk. Pikiran Heechul tidak bisa ditebak, dia selalu melakukan tindakan tak terduga dan ekstrim. Pikiran dan rencananya bisa berubah dalam waktu cepat. Bahkan tatapan matanya saja terkadang bisa menipu.

Eunhyuk berharap Heechul benar-benar akan menikahkan Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Walaupun Kyuhyun terkadang bersikap kejam padanya, tapi dia tak mau Kyuhyun diberi harapan kosong oleh ibunya. Eunhyuk melihat bahwa Kyuhyun benar-benar menyukai Choi Siwon. Dia mengetahui apapun yang dilakukan Heechul pada Kyuhyun, termasuk hal melamar Siwon dan Kyuhyun tinggal dirumah Siwon. Dia tutup mulut soal ini, bertingkah seolah tak ada apapun.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Heechul noona?" Desah Eunhyuk.

****************************TBC ?**************************

Review dari kalian sangat diharapkan ^^

Thank you~~~


	8. Chapter 8

"Hah?! Dia CEO SM Entertainment?! Yang benar saja?!"

Kyuhyun duduk bersila diatas karpet tebal ruang tengah rumah Siwon dengan laptop didepannya yang menampilkan profil Choi Siwon. Dia memutuskan mencari tahu tentang pria itu karena sangat penasaran kenapa dia diikuti oleh kawanan lebah itu. Tapi informasi yang didapatnya sangat mengejutkannya. Siwon seorang aktor, model, dan CEO.

Tidak heran sebenarnya jika Siwon berprofesi seperti itu. Lihat saja wajahnya yang tampan dan badannya yang atletis, akan sangat sia-sia jika tidak menjadi selebritis.

Dia juga mendapat beberapa hal mengenai kehidupan pria itu. Choi Siwon berumur 35 tahun, terpaut sangat jauh dengan usia Kyuhyun. Siwon menyembunyikan status pernikahannya selama 5 tahun, semua orang menduga jika itu karena agar popularitas aktor itu tidak merosot. Mungkin skandal ini yang dibicarakan para wanita dipesta itu. Dan memang saat skandal itu muncul justru Siwon mendapat predikat aktor terbaik. 'Aktor terbaik karena selama 4 tahun berakting seolah-olah pria single', kritik Kyuhyun. Tapi 3 tahun kemudian dia bercerai dengan istrinya. Yang berarti sekitar 4 tahun yang lalu. Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya mengenai hal ini, merasa janggal. Lalu Minho dan Suho anak Siwon dengan siapa? Minho yang dia lihat difoto dia perkirakan seumuran dengannya, menurut perhitungannya Siwon menikah diusia 23 tahun, yang berarti seharusnya Minho berusia 11 tahun. Sedangkan Suho, dia perkirakan baru berumur sekitar 2-3 tahun. Apa mereka diadopsi?

Kyuhyun sudah mencari tahu tentang Minho dan Suho, tapi tak ada informasi apapun, bahkan foto mereka juga tak ada. Kyuhyun akhirnya hanya mengedikkan bahunya, tak ingin memikirkan kemungkinan apa yang terjadi. Dia juga tak ingin kepalanya bertambah pusing karena flu sialan yang menyerangnya. Jadi dia mencari hal lainnya.

"Tsk. Mengapa para wanita berbedak tebal itu berkata istrinya Siwon cantik? Ibuku yang usianya lebih dari 50 tahun saja bahkan lebih cantik." Kyuhyun mengamati foto wanita yang bersanding dengan Siwon, sepertinya foto pernikahan dan hanya satu-satunya yang dipublikasikan.

Kyuhyun mengambil cermin dibawah meja dan membandingkan wajahnya dengan wajah mantan istri Siwon. Raut wajahnya semakin lama semakin mengerut. Dengan jengkel dia melempar cerminnya kearah sofa didepannya.

"Walaupun aku tidak secantik kau, selangsing dirimu. Tapi aku lebih muda darimu. Hah! Aku menang!"

Kyuhyun beralih membuka setiap foto Siwon yang ia temukan, entah itu photoshoot atau jepretan kamera fans. Dia tidak tertarik lagi dengan mantan istri Siwon, hanya membuatnya iri saja. Bahkan dia sudah lupa namanya siapa, Siwon lebih menarik baginya. Bibirnya menggumam penuh kekaguman, menelan ludahnya setiap melihat foto Siwon yang menurutnya berpose sangat seksi.

"Sialan. Abs-nya sempurna sekali." Gumam Kyuhyun. Matanya tidak berkedip untuk beberapa menit dengan lidahnya membasahi bibir bawahnya.

"Bugsy! Beraninya kau menjilat abs Siwon. Minggir sana!" Kyuhyun menyingkirkan bugsy dari atas meja dengan kasar. Kyuhyun tidak tahu sejak kapan anjing itu berada disana dan menjilati layar laptopnya.

Dengan wajah jijik Kyuhyun mengusapnya dengan tisu. Dia terus menggerutu.

"Abs mu ternoda air liur si jelek Bugsy." Hidung Kyuhyun mencium layar laptopnya untuk memastikan tidak ada bau yang tertinggal disana.

Jemari Kyuhyun lalu menyentuh foto Siwon yang memamerkan badan atasnya, tepat di bagian six pack. Tangan Kyuhyun yang lain menyentuh perutnya sendiri, membuat bibirnya cemberut. Dia juga ingin punya perut seperti itu, bukan perut penuh lemak seperti miliknya saat ini. Mungkin setelah ini dia harus bertanya tips dan trik dari Siwon. Tidak, dia tidak ingin berdiet yang hanya akan menyiksa diri sendiri.

"Aku ingin sekali memotong tangan wanita ini." Desis Kyuhyun.

Laptopnya menampilkan foto Siwon bersama seorang model wanita dengan posisi sangat intim, tangan wanita itu berada tepat di perut six pack Siwon. Kyuhyun juga tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa berkata seperti itu. Tapi sesuatu didalam dirinya tidak terima Siwon disentuh oleh orang lain. Rasanya dia ingin mencakar wajah penuh plastik itu.

"Jika kau melakukannya, kau akan masuk penjara."

Kyuhyun dengan cepat menurunkan LCD laptopnya sampai hampir menutup saat mendengar suara Siwon. Dia tidak mendengar pintu depan terbuka maupun langkah kaki mendekat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Siwon.

"Bukan apa-apa." Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali. "Hanya bermain game." Kyuhyun berkata sedikit gugup.

Siwon menaikkan satu alisnya, merasa ragu atas jawaban Kyuhyun. Jika hanya bermain game kenapa dia terlihat gugup dan buru-buru menutup laptopnya saat dia datang? Apa dia sedang melihat film dewasa?

"Kyuhyun hyung bermain game? Ajari Suho ya? Jebal." Suho memberikan tatapan puppy eyes.

Kyuhyun baru menyadari Suho datang bersama Siwon. Dia hanya fokus menatap Siwon yang berdiri dihadapannya. Pria itu menggunakan kemeja pas badan berwarna biru muda, dasinya masih menggantung dilehernya dengan longgar, lengan kemeja dilipatnya sampai siku. Kyuhyun hanya mampu bergumam dalam hati betapa tampannya seorang Choi Siwon.

"Eh? Tidak boleh. Kau masih terlalu kecil. Nanti matamu bisa rusak." Ujar Kyuhyun.

"Tapi aku ingin bermain dengan Minho hyung jika dia pulang kesini nanti." Suho menghentakkan kaki kanannya lalu beralih menatap ayahnya. "Daddy, boleh ya?" Tangan Suho menarik-narik celana Siwon.

Siwon menghela nafas. Dia setuju dengan perkataan Kyuhyun, tapi dia juga tidak mau melihat Suho menangis nantinya. "Boleh. Tapi hanya sebentar saja, dan jangan setiap hari."

"Tapi Daddy, jika begitu kapan Suho bisa?"

"Apa Suho ingin tidak bisa melihat nanti kalau sudah besar, heum?" Siwon tahu perkataannya berlebihan. Dari ujung matanya dia bisa melihat Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya.

Suho menggelengkan kepalanya, wajahnya masih cemberut.

"Suho kan pintar, Suho akan cepat bisa nanti." Kyuhyun memutuskan ikut membujuk Suho yang merajuk.

"Kyuhyun hyung tidak bohong kan?" Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kyuhyun hyung harus mengajari Suho sampai bisa. Janji?"

Suho menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya yang segera Kyuhyun kaitkan dengan jari kelingkingnya. Pinky promise. Suho tersenyum lebar.

"Bugsy! Itu sepatu Suho! Jangan dimakan!" Suho berlari mengejar Bugsy yang menggigit sepatunya menuju halaman belakang. Dibelakangnya Mojo berlari mengikuti sambil menggonggong.

"Kenapa kau sudah dirumah? Kau membolos dari kelas malam?" Tanya Siwon sembari berjalan menuju sofa lalu merebahkan badannya yang lelah.

"Aku sudah cerdas. Aku tak perlu mengikuti kelas malam lagi."

Kyuhyun kesal kenapa tidak dari awal pihak sekolah memutuskan seperti itu padahal mereka tahu Kyuhyun murid akselerasi sejak junior high school. "Tumben kau sudah pulang?"

"Kau sakit?" Siwon melihat kotak tisu diatas meja yang isinya hampir habis. Sedikit jauh dari tempat duduk Kyuhyun ada tempat sampah yang sudah penuh dengan gumpalan tisu.

Kyuhyun mengambil selembar tisu lagi dan membuang ingus dari hidungnya, menimbulkan suara berisik yang membuat Siwon meringis jijik.

"Yup. Dan bisakah kau menjawab pertanyaanku?" Kyuhyun melemparkan gumpalan tisu yang baru saja digunakannya ke arah tempat sampah. Dia mendesis kesal karena gagal dan terpaksa menggeser duduknya untuk membuangnya dengan benar.

"Aku lelah." Ucap Siwon lirih sambil melepaskan dasinya.

"Kenapa bisa sakit?"

"Terlalu banyak makan eskrim."

Kyuhyun meraih segelas air putih didepannya lalu meminumnya.

"Itu sebabnya aku sempat menolak permintaan kalian." Gumam Siwon pelan yang tak dapat didengar Kyuhyun. Siwon meletakkan lengannya diatas dahi untuk menghalangi cahaya masuk ke matanya. Dia tidak suka tidur dengan cahaya terang.

Kyuhyun melirik Siwon yang berada dibelakangnya, setelah mendengar dengkuran halus. Dengan hati-hati membuka laptopnya kembali dan menutup halaman browsernya dengan cepat setelah memastikan mata Siwon tertutup sempurna. Sebelumnya dia menyempatkan menyimpan beberapa foto Siwon yang menurutnya paling tampan dan seksi.

Siwon tahu apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun karena saat Kyuhyun berbalik membelakanginya, dia membuka matanya sedikit untuk mengintip. Siwon menahan kekehannya.

"Kalau kau nanti ingin fotoku atau berfoto denganku, minta saja. Aku juga akan memberikan tanda tangan gratis untukmu. Jangan sungkan dengan kekasihmu sendiri."

Kyuhyun membenturkan dahinya ke meja dengan wajah memerah. Sial sekali aksinya ketahuan. Cho Kyuhyun bodoh.

"Daddy! Bugsy menelan bunga!" Suho berteriak keras.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar teriakan itu langsung berdiri dan berlari menuju halaman belakang, melarikan diri untuk menyelamatkan harga dirinya. Tapi karena terburu-buru kakinya tersandung kaki sofa dan menyebabkan dia jatuh telungkup. Dan dia bisa mendengar Siwon tertawa terbahak-bahak dibelakangnya. Dia lalu berdiri, sebelum melanjutkan larinya dia sempat melemparkan bantal sofa kearah Siwon. Tapi itu tak menghentikan tawa Siwon.

'Kau selalu saja mempermalukan dirimu sendiri didepan Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun.'

.

.

.

"Apa tidak ada lagi kamar kosong disini?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil tangannya mengocok dadu.

Selesai makan malam mereka bertiga bermain monopoli diruang tengah atas usulan Kyuhyun. Suho sebelumnya menginginkan bermain ular tangga, tapi Kyuhyun mengatakan itu permainan kuno dan membosankan. Suho akhirnya menyetujuinya setelah Kyuhyun melancarkan beberapa rayuan.

"Tidak ada." Sahut Siwon.

"Tapi Daddy, bukankah-"

"Suho sekarang giliranmu." Potong Siwon. Dia memberikan kode lewat matanya pada Suho agar tak mengatakan apapun.

Kyuhyun menaikkan alisnya bingung lalu mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Jika begitu, bisakah kau menambahkan ranjang ke kamar Suho atau kamarmu?"

"Kamar Suho sudah tidak muat begitu juga kamarku. Kau kan tahu sendiri." Walaupun Kyuhyun bertingkah gila saat tidur, tapi Siwon tak masalah. Walaupun sebenarnya dia ingin mengikat Kyuhyun dengan ranjang atau memeluknya jika dia tidak mendapat tendangan. Dia sudah kecanduan dengan aroma yang menguar dari tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Yuhuuu! Pulau Hawaii akan jadi milikku!" Seru Suho. Siwon mengangkat kedua jempolnya kearah Suho.

"Bangunlah satu kamar untukku." Melas Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun harus mencari cara agar tidak tidur seranjang dengan pria itu. Dia tahu bagaimana tingkahnya saat tidur, Ryeowook memberi tahunya saat mereka ikut camping sekolah. Tapi sepertinya itu tidak terjadi karena Siwon tidak melancarkan protes padanya.

"Untuk apa? Itu tidak akan berguna nantinya. Memboroskan uang saja."

"Sekali pelit selamanya akan pelit." Gerutu Kyuhyun pelan. "Tapi aku tidak mau tidur disofa."

"Kyuhyun hyung tidur bersama Suho saja. Suho bosan memeluk boneka setiap tidur." Sahut Suho.

"Ranjang Suho tidak muat. Kyuhyun hyung tidur bersama Daddy saja. Tempat tidur Daddy lebih luas." Ujar Siwon.

Kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya memandang Siwon dengan berbagai spekulasi didalam otaknya. "Kenapa kau terlihat seperti memaksaku untuk tidur disampingmu? Apa yang kau rencanakan?"

"Menurutmu saat sepasang kekasih tidur diranjang yang sama, apa yang akan mereka lakukan?" Siwon tersenyum miring.

Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya menyadari maksud Siwon. Wajahnya sudah dipenuhi warna merah. "Dasar mesum."

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Tentu saja kita hanya akan tidur. Kau juga pernah kan tidur bersama laki-laki. Dibagian mana yang bersifat mesum?" Siwon menoleh kearah Kyuhyun yang hanya berkomat-kamit ditempatnya. Entah apa yang dikatakannya, Siwon tak mendengar apapun.

"Hah! Kau yang berfikiran mesum Cho Kyuhyun sayang."

"Lupakan itu." Kyuhyun kembali fokus ke permainannya, tapi kemudian mengernyit bingung lalu menatap Suho.

"Suho bermain curang?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Siwon lalu melihat kearah papan permainan, bidak Suho bergeser jauh dari terakhir kali dia melihatnya padahal dia hanya sebentar berdebat dengan Kyuhyun. Tak mungkin bergeser sejauh itu. Sedangkan bidak miliknya juga masuk kolom penjara, padahal tadi berada sangat jauh dengan kolom itu. Satu properti yang sudah dibeli Kyuhyun juga tidak ada, padahal belum ia jual.

"Suho?" Panggil Siwon.

"Papannya tadi tidak sengaja tersenggol tangan Suho. Suho tidak tahu dimana letak bidak Suho terakhir kali dan bidak-bidak lainnya." Suho berkata gugup, kedua matanya menatap kesegala arah tidak fokus.

"Suho tidak berbohong kan?" Kyuhyun menyentuh bahu Suho mengisyaratkan agar menatapnya.

Tapi Suho tak mengatakan apapun sambil menundukkan kepalanya, tangannya memilin ujung bajunya dan memainkan kukunya.

Kyuhyun menarik Suho keatas pangkuannya lalu memeluknya. Suho melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Kyuhyun dengan erat. "Suho tidak curang." Suaranya bergetar dan diselingi isakan.

"Suho tidak boleh melakukan hal itu lagi. Itu namanya tidak baik, Tuhan membenci perbuatan yang tidak baik."

"Kata Daddy, Tuhan akan selalu memaafkan kita jika kita meminta maaf padanya." Suho mendongak menatap Kyuhyun. Airmata masih mengalir dipipinya.

Kyuhyun beralih menatap Siwon yang membereskan papan permainan, tapi pria itu hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Tuhan memang akan selalu memaafkan kita. Tapi hal yang tidak baik tidak boleh dilakukan, Tuhan melarangnya. Suho bisa tidak mempunyai teman."

"Tapi Suho ingin menang hyung."

Kyuhyun menyeka air mata dikedua pipi Suho. "Hyung akan mengajari Suho bagaimana caranya agar menang. Apa Suho akan senang jika menang tapi tidak punya teman?"

Suho terdiam beberapa saat lalu menggeleng. Tidak punya teman itu tidak enak, dia tidak bisa bermain ular tangga kesukaannya atau bermain ayunan karena tidak ada yang mendorongnya dari belakang.

"Ayo Suho tidur, ini sudah malam."

Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju kamar Suho. Dia menggendong Suho didepan, gendongan ala koala.

Siwon memandang punggung Kyuhyun sampai tak terlihat lagi dibalik pintu kamar Suho. Dia mengingat kembali apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun pada Suho tadi. Persis yang dilakukan ibunya ketika dia kecil. Dia belum pernah melihat seseorang melakukan hal seperti itu lagi. Dan Kyuhyun melakukannya. Bahkan dia tidak pernah melihat istrinya dulu memperlakukan Minho seperti itu, penuh kelembutan. Cenderung hanya melarang tapi tidak memberikan pengertian.

Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya kearah meja dimana terdapat ponselnya yang sedang berdering. Dia berjalan menghampiri lalu mengambil ponselnya dan memeriksa id orang yang menelpon.

'Minho calling'

.

.

.

"Ajak Suho kalau kau mau pergi selama itu." Kyuhyun mengekori Siwon kemanapun pria itu berjalan mondar-mandir didalam kamarnya.

Niat Kyuhyun yang semula ingin tidur setelah sampai rumah diurungkannya begitu dia membuka pintu kamar melihat Siwon memasukkan barang-barang ke dalam koper. Siwon akan pergi ke Shanghai selama seminggu, itu yang dia katakan saat Kyuhyun bertanya. Dia tak masalah dengan hal itu karena dia sering ditinggal orangtuanya pergi lama juga, tapi jika harus bersama Suho dia sangat keberatan. Dia benci jika harus bangun pagi, dan menyiapkan ini itu.

"Aku kesana untuk bekerja bukan liburan. Disana aku punya banyak meeting dan syuting. Sama saja Suho tidak akan ada yang menjaga disana, sedangkan disini ada kau." Siwon berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan kembali lagi membawa alat cukur otomatisnya.

"Tapi aku juga harus sekolah. Kenapa tidak kau titipkan saja pada ibumu seperti biasanya?"

"Ibuku juga harus pergi untuk beberapa hari. Kau bisa menjemput Suho saat jam sekolahmu selesai disore hari. Aku sudah menghubungi gurunya agar menjaga Suho sampai sore hari." Siwon men-resleting kopernya.

Kyuhyun mencibir kalimat terakhir Siwon. Mana ada guru yang mau menjaga satu muridnya hingga berjam-jam. Tentu saja mau jika yang meminta pria seperti Siwon, Kyuhyun yakin dia menggunakan pesonanya. Orang tampan memang selalu punya banyak kemudahan.

"Jika harus menggunakan bus itu sangat merepotkan, jadi bisakah kau memberikan sopir pribadi?"

"Kau bisa menggunakan motor scooter yang ada di garasi. Kuncinya ada didalam laci meja yang itu." Siwon menunjuk meja yang ada disudut ruangan dekat ranjang.

"Kau mengejekku?! Aku tak bisa memakai benda itu!" Kyuhyun pernah belajar mengendarai motor tapi pada percobaan pertama dia berakhir menabrak pagar rumah tetangga yang mengakibatkan lengan kirinya retak. Sejak itu ayahnya melarangnya.

Siwon meraih dompetnya diatas meja. "Gunakan dengan bijak. Aku tidak ingin mendapati tagihan yang membengkak." Siwon meletakkan kartu kreditnya diatas telapak tangan Kyuhyun yang otomatis membuat Kyuhyun menutup mulutnya dan matanya berbinar-binar. "Masalah itu kau selesaikan sendiri. Yang jelas, aku tidak mau kau memboroskan uang."

"Setidaknya aku boleh membeli satu PSP edisi terbaru. Sebagai imbalan karena aku telah menjaga Suho."

"Kau masih meminta imbalan? Suho itu akan jadi anakmu nantinya." Siwon mengangkat kopernya lalu keluar kamar. Dia akan ketinggalan pesawat jika tidak bergegas.

Kyuhyun memasang tampang bingung karena tidak mendengar perkataan Siwon dengan jelas. Merasa tak begitu penting dia mengabaikannya dan menyusul Siwon kedepan rumah.

"Lalu kami harus makan apa selama seminggu kedepan? Aku tak bisa memasak apapun."

"Untuk malam ini kalian hangatkan saja makanan yang sudah kumasak tadi. Kau bisa menggunakan microwave kan? Aku juga menempel catatan resep sederhana disamping kulkas, kau bisa mempraktekkannya. Belanja barang-barang yang penting saja." Siwon menutup pintu bagasi mobil.

"Bagaimana kalau nanti kami keracunan?" Kyuhyun menahan pintu kaca mobil yang hampir menutup dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kau cerdas. Dan aku percaya padamu. Oke? Aku pergi." Siwon menjulurkan kepalanya keluar jendela lalu mengecup pipi Kyuhyun. "Sampai jumpa minggu depan sayang."

Kyuhyun memandang mobil Siwon sampai tak terlihat. Tangannya mengusap pipi kanannya yang dikecup Siwon dengan senyum bodoh terpasang.

.

.

.

"Suho lapar hyung."

Kyuhyun dan Suho duduk berhadapan di meja makan dengan Kyuhyun menopang dagunya. Suho sudah mengeluarkan keluhan itu berpuluh-puluh kali, dia juga merasakan apa yang dirasakan Suho. Kyuhyun menoleh kearah jam dinding, sudah 45 menit berlalu sejak dia menelpon Ryeowook menyuruhnya kesini. Seharusnya bocah kurus itu sudah sampai sejak 15 menit yang lalu.

Ini minggu pagi, hari pertama Siwon pergi. Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Suho yang sudah menyenderkan kepalanya dengan wajah merana diatas meja. Kyuhyun beranjak membuka kulkas dan hanya menemukan beberapa butir telur disana yang kemudian diambilnya. Membuat telur goreng tidak sulit kan? Itu menu yang paling mudah dibuat. Kyuhyun menyiapkan wajan diatas kompor yang sudah dinyalakannya. Lalu meraih botol berisi minyak goreng, berpikir sejenak seberapa banyak yang harus dituangkannya kedalam wajan. Banyak minyak itu tidak bagus untuk kesehatan, jadi dia hanya menuangkannya sedikit. Sembari menunggu minyaknya panas, Kyuhyun akan memecahkan telurnya.

2 menit berlalu

"Hyung-"

"Sebentar Suho, Kyuhyun hyung sedang berusaha memecahkan telurnya." Lidah Kyuhyun terjulur keluar kesamping bibir. Berkonsentrasi membuat retakan rapi pada cangkang telur agar saat pecah nanti cangkangnya tak akan ikut masuk kedalam mangkok.

"Tapi hyung-" Suara Suho sudah bergetar dan menampakkan wajah horror.

"Hah! Berhasil!"

Kyuhyun berbalik menghadap kompornya. Wajannya sudah sedikit berasap, jadi minyaknya sudah panas, asumsi Kyuhyun. Lalu dia menuangkan telurnya, tapi yang terjadi justru asapnya semakin bertambah banyak setiap detiknya dan mengeluarkan suara desis yang keras.

"Kyaaa! Kebakaran!"

Kyuhyun berlari keluar rumah dengan menggendong Suho dan terus berteriak. Sampai di halaman dia melihat Ryeowook melewati jalan depan rumah dengan mengendarai sepedanya. Dengan panik dia memanggil temannya itu dan menyeretnya kedapur untuk membantu mengatasi masalahnya.

.

.

.

"Berapa banyak minyak yang kau tuangkan kedalam wajan?"

Kyuhyun menghentikan aktivitas makannya dan mendongak menatap Ryeowook yang memberikannya tatapan curiga.

"Hanya sekitar dua tetes." Jawab Kyuhyun jujur.

"Dasar bodoh. Tentu saja wajannya akan berasap seperti itu. Harusnya kau menuangkan dua sendok." Ceramah Ryeowook yang memang pandai memasak. Tapi Kyuhyun hanya memberikan raut wajah tak peduli.

"Dia siapa? Dan ini rumah siapa?" Ryeowook mengedikkan dagunya kearah Suho yang masih memakan masakan Ryeowook dengan lahap.

"Ini rumah Choi Siwon. Dia Suho, anaknya yang pernah kuceritakan itu." Kyuhyun mengambil dua centong nasi lagi kedalam piringnya.

"Aigo. Dia imut sekali. Dia mirip ayahnya, sedikit mirip denganmu juga Kyu. Terutama pipi gembilnya ini." Ryeowook mencubit pelan pipi Suho yang menggembung. Karena Suho tahu caranya berterima kasih jadi dia hanya diam saja.

"Panggil aku Ryeowook hyung." Suho mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

Kalau Kyuhyun tidak ingat Ryeowook telah memasakkan banyak makanan untuknya, sudah pasti bocah kurus itu akan habis.

"Kau tinggal bersamanya? Berapa lama?" Ryeowook meraih piring yang disodorkan Suho padanya meminta tambah. Berapa lama mereka tidak makan?

Seperti dugaan Kyuhyun, respon Ryeowook tak akan seheboh kedua teman lainnya. Ryeowook selalu menjadi pilihannya ketika ingin berbagi rahasia, walaupun terkadang dia membocorkannya pada Eunhyuk atau Donghae karena salah satu dari mereka menanyai Ryeowook yang dijawab polos olehnya.

"Sudah hampir sebulan. Jangan katakan pada siapapun."

Ryeowook mengangguk mengerti. "Lalu kemana Choi Siwon? Dan kenapa kau bisa tinggal disini?"

"Dia sedang pergi ke Shanghai selama seminggu kedepan. Nenek sihir itu membuangku kesini." Kyuhyun meletakkan tumpukan piring-piring kotor kedalam westafel begitu saja.

"Ya! Kau harus langsung mencucinya agar tidak meninggalkan bau dipiring!" Ryeowook yang cinta kebersihan berteriak melihat perbuatan Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun sendiri hanya berlalu sambil menggandeng Suho.

Terpaksa Ryeowook beranjak dari duduknya menuju westafel dan mencuci piring-piringnya.

Kyuhyun mengintip dari pintu dapur dengan seringaiannya. "Inilah yang aku mau."

.

.

.

************TBC************

Review dari kalian sangat diharapkan ^^

Thank you ^^


	9. Chapter 9

"Suho pegang pinggangku dengan erat, tidak, jangan, pegang saja bajuku."

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, kearah Suho yang sudah siap dibagian boncengan sepeda. Tangannya mencontohkan bagaimana dan seberapa erat Suho harus memegang bajunya. Karena tidak mungkin tangan Suho yang pendek dan kecil melingkari perutnya yang sedikit lebar.

"Oke hyung." Suho mengganggukkan kepalanya mengerti dengan instruksi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengarahkan fokusnya ke jalanan didepannya lagi. Kedua tangannya dengan erat memegang kedua stang sepeda, dia sangat gugup karena dia sudah lama tidak mengendarai sepeda. Sepeda ini milik ibunya, dia sangat bersyukur bukan sepeda model wanita, dia mengambilnya kemarin sore dari garasi samping rumahnya, lebih tepatnya seperti gudang. Dia tidak mau mengambil resiko dengan mengendarai sepeda motor walaupun dia sangat ingin agar cepat sampai tujuan. Akibatnya dia terpaksa harus bangun pagi-pagi sekali agar tidak terlambat, untung saja Suho anak yang penurut, jadi dia tidak kesusahan mengurus Suho dipagi hari. Kyuhyun juga tak perlu memandikannya, karena anak itu sudah bisa mandi sendiri. Dia hanya perlu menyiapkan air untuk mandi dan menalikan tali sepatunya.

Kedua tangan Kyuhyun membenahi tas ransel yang ia gendong didepan, jika dibelakang akan mengganggu pegangan Suho. Kedua tangannya kembali berada diposisi stang. Dia menghela nafas panjang lalu mulai mengayuh pedalnya.

"Yosh! Kita berangkat!" Kyuhyun mengangkat tangan kirinya keatas tapi kembali memegang stang lagi saat sepedanya oleng yang disertai jeritan Suho.

Sebelum mengantar Suho kesekolahnya dia harus mampir dulu kerumah Ryeowook untuk sarapan. Pria mungil itu sendiri yang mengusulkannya karena tidak ingin kejadian kemarin terulang lagi. Sore hari pulang sekolah dia juga harus kembali kerumah Ryeowook untuk mengambil jatah makan malam. Ryeowook tidak mau anak sekecil Suho hanya memakan makanan cepat saji.

.

.

.

"Yo Kyuhyun~ah! Tumben kau sudah sampai sekolah sepagi ini?" Seru Donghae sambil menepuk punggung Kyuhyun. Dia mengecek arloji ditangannya yang masih menunjukkan jam 08.00 pagi. Tidak biasanya. Kalaupun berangkat lebih awal biasanya juga sudah ada PSP ditangan Kyuhyun, itupun 10 menit sebelum bel berbunyi.

Kyuhyun hanya bergumam menjawabnya, tak merubah posisinya yang menyenderkan kepala dimeja. Dia sangat mengantuk karena dia harus bangun jam 05.00 pagi, padahal biasanya jam 07.00 pagi.

Donghae mengedikkan bahunya lalu sekali lagi menepuk punggung Kyuhyun meminta perhatian. "Jika Eunhyukki sudah datang, bilang padanya untuk kekelasku, oke?"

Kyuhyun lagi-lagi hanya bergumam dan melambaikan satu tangannya dengan gerakan mengusir. Dia sungguh lelah mengayuh sepeda selama entahlah dia tak menghitung waktu. Ditambah dia tak suka kegiatan olahraga, dia bertaruh seluruh badannya akan sakit esok hari. Dan dia mengerang kesal mengingat dia masih harus melakukan hal itu untuk beberapa hari kedepan. Bisa saja dia menggunakan jasa taksi, tapi pasti Siwon tidak akan suka dengan hal itu. Mahal.

"Kyu, kau sakit? Tapi tadi pagi kau baik-baik saja." Ryeowook yang baru datang menaikkan alisnya sejak memasuki kelas lalu menghampiri temannya itu.

"Aku hanya mengantuk." Kyuhyun berganti posisi kepala menghadap arah Ryeowook. "Oh ya, katakan pada Eunhyuk untuk menemui si ikan badut."

"Dia sudah pergi menemuinya." Eunhyuk tadi berpapasan dengan Donghae yang langsung menyeretnya entah kemana meninggalkan Ryeowook.

"Lebih baik kau tinggal dirumahku saja Kyu, daripada kau harus berkali-kali mampir kerumahku."

"Suho akan sangat susah tidur jika bukan dirumahnya." Sebelum Ryeowook mengutarakan niatnya, Kyuhyun sudah terlebih dahulu punya pikiran itu. Tapi saat dia menelpon Siwon untuk memberitahukan hal ini, pria itu memberitahu masalah Suho.

"Setidaknya kau meminta Siwon ahjussi untuk menyewa satu koki atau apapun itu agar bisa menyiapkan makanan untukmu. Jahat sekali dia meninggalkanmu begitu saja." Ibu Ryeowook tidak masalah jika harus memasak makanan lebih, tapi Ryeowook tidak mau Kyuhyun repot. Dia harus menempuh jarak lebih jauh.

"Maid itu baru akan kerumah 2 hari lagi. Dia memang menyebalkan." Siwon menyetujui hal ini setelah Kyuhyun menceritakan apa yang terjadi ketika dia memasak, tentu saja dengan melebih-lebihkan agar sedikit dramatis.

"Oh baguslah." Ryeowook heran mengapa orang sekaya Siwon tidak mempekerjakan satupun maid dirumahnya. Walaupun rumahnya berlantai dua dan terkesan minimalis, tapi akan lelah juga saat mengurusnya. Apalagi bukankah dia orang sibuk? Hebat sekali bisa membagi waktunya.

"Tidurlah dulu saja. Nanti kubangunkan kalau bellnya berbunyi." Ryeowook berkata setelah melihat raut lelah Kyuhyun. Tentu saja, Ryeowook tahu betul bagaimana manjanya seorang Cho Kyuhyun dalam beberapa hal.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menghentikan sepedanya didepan sekolah Suho. Ini hari kedelapan Siwon pergi. Kyuhyun terus-menerus meneror Siwon dengan menelponnya dan menggerutu panjang lebar tapi hanya akan dibalas dengan jawaban 'masih banyak hal yang harus dikerjakan' lalu memutuskan sambungan. Menjengkelkan.

Setelah menyenderkan sepedanya, Kyuhyun berjalan masuk kearea kelas dengan menggunakan jas hujan kuningnya. Hujan belum berhenti mengguyur sejak pagi, walaupun tidak deras tetap saja itu mengganggu.

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat dua anak laki-laki berteduh didepan pos satpam, salah satunya Suho. Anak laki-laki yang satunya bertubuh jauh lebih tinggi dari Suho, berambut pirang sedang memegang payung untuk melindungi dari hujan yang mengguyur mereka. Untuk beberapa menit Kyuhyun memperhatikan dua anak itu yang tak melakukan apapun, tapi tubuh mereka saling mendekatkan diri, mungkin karena kedinginan.

"Kyuhyun hyung!" Suho berteriak sambil melambaikan salah satu tangannya. Sedangkan anak didekatnya memalingkan wajah yang sebelumnya menatap intens wajah Suho dari samping kearah Kyuhyun.

"Sudah lama menunggu? Maafkan hyung. Karena hujan hyung harus mengayuh sepeda lebih lambat."

Suho menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa."

"Dia teman Suho?" Kyuhyun menunjuk anak disamping Suho yang berwajah datar tak berekspresi.

"Namanya Keriseu-"

"Kris." Koreksi anak itu.

Bibir Suho cemberut setiap mendengar hal itu, baginya sangat sulit untuk mengucapkan nama itu." Dia yang menemani Suho karena sonsaengnim harus pergi dahulu."

"Terima kasih sudah menemani Suho. Panggil saja aku Kyuhyun hyung seperti Suho."Ucap Kyuhyun sembari tersenyum. Tapi anak yang bernama Kris itu hanya mengangguk, bahkan tersenyumpun tidak. Apa dia tidak diajari sopan santun?

"Ini jaketmu. Terima kasih. Karena jaketmu, Suho tidak kedinginan." Suho menyodorkan jaket yang sebelumnya dia pakai kepada Kris dengan wajah sedikit memerah dan tersenyum malu. Kris yang menerimanya-pun berlaku sama. Hal ini tak luput dari mata Kyuhyun, dan dia hanya memutar bola matanya. 'Apa-apaan mereka ini?'

Kyuhyun lalu mengeluarkan jas hujan yang berwarna sama dan memakaikannya kebadan Suho. Tepat setelah selesai ada mobil datang kearah mereka. Setelah mengucapkan sampai jumpa dan tersenyum tipis, Kris berlalu menuju mobil itu.

"Ayo pulang." Kyuhyun berkata dan menggandeng tangan Suho.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun meneguk air dalam gelas, matanya yang terbuka menatap sekeliling ruangan dapur. Air dalam mulutnya menyembur keluar dan matanya melotot saat pandangannya terhenti di jam dinding yang dipasang diatas pintu dapur.

"Sial. Aku terlambat. Sangat."

Kyuhyun buru-buru meletakkan gelasnya dimeja lalu berlari kekamar mandi terdekat. Tak peduli kalau pintu kamar mandi akan rusak karena dia menutupnya dengan kasar.

Kyuhyun memaki dirinya sendiri saat teringat dia melempar jam weker yang berdering nyaring kedinding tanpa melihat jam berapa saat itu. Bahkan dia lupa kalau itu bukan miliknya, tapi milik Siwon. Berharap saja pria itu tidak marah.

Dia menyesaikan mandinya secepat mungkin. 30 menit lagi bel di sekolahnya akan berbunyi.

Kyuhyun menepuk dahinya. Dia tidak membawa handuk, dan sialnya tidak ada handuk digantungan. Dia menggigit bibirnya, bingung. Tidak, Kyuhyun tidak mau memakai pakaian yang sudah kotor. Haruskah dia berteriak memanggil Suho untuk meminta tolong? Tapi dia sudah tak punya cukup waktu lagi. Kyuhyun menyembulkan kepalanya keluar pintu, memantau keadaan, memastikan perjalanan nya kekamar dengan telanjang tidak akan terlihat siapapun.

"Oke Kyuhyun, kau hanya harus melewati ruang tamu yang sudah sepi, lalu menaiki tangga secepat kilat. Tak akan ada yang melihatmu. Shin ahjumma sudah pergi dan Siwon juga belum pulang. Kyuhyun Fighting!" Kyuhyun mengeluarkan satu kakinya mengambil ancang-ancang sambil menghirup nafas panjang.

"Lariiiiiiii!"

Kyuhyun berlari kencang, menaiki 3 anak tangga sekaligus. Menutup pintu kamar dengan bunyi debam keras. Punggungnya bersandar dipintu, paru-parunya berusaha meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Hosh Kyuhyun. Mission success."

"Misi apa?"

Kyuhyun membuka matanya yang tertutup. Didepan sana, didepan lemari, Choi Siwon menatapnya yang sedang telanjang. Telanjang, tak memakai apapun. Semua bagian tubuhnya terekspos.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA"

.

.

.

Kyuhyun dengan cepat membuka pintu mobil Siwon dan menutupnya tanpa mengatakan apapun. Dia kesal karena ternyata dia tidak telambat bangun. Siwon sengaja mengatur jam dinding yang berada di dapur 30 menit lebih cepat dari yang seharusnya. Membuatnya harus mengalami kejadian yang memalukan. Dia juga tidak tahu jika Siwon sudah pulang sejak tadi malam, apa tidurnya selelap itu?

Baru beberapa langkah berjalan, Kyuhyun berjalan mundur lagi kearah mobil, dengan sedikit membungkuk dia mengetuk pintu kaca mobil bagian kemudi lalu Siwon menurunkan kacanya.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau tak melihatnya kan?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan raut wajah khawatir. Lalu wajahnya ia tolehkan ke arah lain.

"Apa maksudmu?" Dahi Siwon mengerut bingung.

"Tadi pagi, kau tak melihat itu kan?" Ujar Kyuhyun berusaha menjelaskan. Sejujurnya dia sangat malu menanyakan hal itu. Sejak pagi dia tak berani menatap wajah Siwon, bahkan dia juga mengabaikan Suho.

Semenjak tinggal bersama Siwon dan Suho, tiap pagi dia berangkat sekolah bersama mereka karena Suho yang memintanya.

"Aaahhhh..." Kepala Siwon mengangguk beberapa kali dan bibirnya tersenyum. "Benda imut yang menggantung diantara selangkanganmu itu? Tentu saja aku melihatnya. Aku tidak buta."

Belum sempat Kyuhyun bereaksi, dengan cepat Siwon menyembulkan kepalanya, dan melumat bibir Kyuhyun sekilas.

"Sampai jumpa dirumah Kyuhyun." Siwon menutup kaca jendela mobilnya lalu melaju meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri mematung.

Kyuhyun merasa wajahnya sangat panas. Matanya berkedip-kedip, berusaha memproses kejadian yang dialaminya. Jemari tangan kanannya menyentuh bibirnya yang sekarang sedikit basah. Tangan kiri berada di dadanya merasakan jantungnya yang berdetak dengan cepat.

"Hei Kyuhyun-ah, kau ini kenapa?" Eunhyuk yang baru saja datang langsung menghampiri Kyuhyun yang bertingkah aneh dengan wajah memerah seperti cabai busuk. Dia menepuk bahu Kyuhyun beberapa kali.

"Lee Hyukjae. Dia menciumku tadi." Kyuhyun berkata pada Eunhyuk dengan ekspresi kosongnya.

"Siapa yang menciummu?!" Eunhyuk berteriak heboh sembari menggoyangkan bahu Kyuhyun.

"Hah?"

"Kau bilang dicium seseorang." Teriak Eunhyuk kesal. Tangannya sudah pegal menggoyangkan bahu Kyuhyun tapi malah hanya diberi jawaban tidak jelas.

Mata Kyuhyun berkedip-kedip lagi. Sepertinya dia mulai sadar.

"Choi Siwon menyebalkan!" Kyuhyun berteriak keras membuat siswa lain menoleh kearahnya.

Eunhyuk yang melihat Kyuhyun makin tak terkendali memaki Siwon menutup mulut Kyuhyun dan menyeretnya masuk ke sekolah dengan paksa.

.

.

.

"Cho Kyuhyun. Kau sudah mempermalukan dirimu sendiri."

Sudah berpuluh kali Eunhyuk dan Donghae mendengar kalimat itu dari mulut Kyuhyun selama jam istirahat berlangsung. Hanya ada mereka bertiga. Mereka tak tahu kemana Ryeowook pergi, sepertinya sedang mengejar cinta pria yang diincarnya.

Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya diatas meja, sesekali membenturkan kepalanya dan akan mengaduh ketika terlalu keras. Makanan kesukaan yang ia pesan bahkan tak disentuhnya. Tidak biasanya. Membuat teman-temannya siaga jika Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja mengamuk. Sejauh ini kondisinya aman terkendali.

"Wow wow wow. Lihat ini. Astaga Choi Siwon benar-benar manis." Eunhyuk menyodorkan tabletnya kepada Donghae yang duduk disebelahnya dan menunjuk-nunjuk artikel yang dia maksud.

"Choi Siwon seperti sedang melamarmu dengan kalimat yang ini. Apa kau akan menikah dengannya segera Kyu?" Donghae masih fokus membaca deretan tulisan yang memuat wawancara dengan Siwon mengenai hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Kalau aku jadi kau, aku tanpa berpikir langsung mengatakan iya." Eunhyuk terkekeh membayangkan dirinya menikah dengan pria tampan Choi itu.

"Apa? Apa? Apa? Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?" Ryeowook yang entah darimana datangnya berteriak heboh. Dia mendekatkan dirinya pada Donghae dan mengintip apa yang sedang dilihatnya. Beberapa detik kemudian menghela nafas kesal dan beralih duduk didepan Donghae, disamping Kyuhyun. "Kupikir ada kontes memasak." Gerutunya.

"Apa kau sudah tinggal bersamanya?!" Teriak Donghae heboh."Tentu saja. Kita pernah ke rumah Kyuhyun tapi dia tidak ada, dan kau melihatnya tadi diantar seseorang. Aku benar kan? Aku benar kan?" Donghae tersenyum lebar dengan analisnya. Tapi Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk hanya menatapnya datar.

"Kami sudah tahu." Ucap Ryeowook menjawab ekpresi bingung Donghae.

"DAN KALIAN TIDAK MEMBERITAHUKU?! BAGAIMANA BISA KALIAN MEMPERLAKUKANKU SEPERTI INI?! KAU ANG-" Pekikan Donghae berhenti begitu ia merasakan kecupan dipipinya. Ia lalu menoleh kearah Eunhyuk dan tersenyum manis. "Terima kasih chagi."

"Lakukan lagi! Lakukan lagi! Aku belum mengambil fotonya!" Tangan Ryeowook meraba seluruh badannya mencari ponselnya.

"Apaan sih?!" Sentak Kyuhyun sembari menatap ketiga temannya. Tangannya merebut tablet yang masih dipegang Donghae lalu membaca artikel yang diributkan oleh kedua temannya.

"Choi pabo Won!"

Tangan Donghae dan Eunhyuk langsung menahan lengan Kyuhyun yang bersiap ingin melempar tablet yang dipegangnya.

"Kenapa dia mengatakan hal bodoh seperti itu?" Kyuhyun kembali membenturkan dahinya ke meja dengan wajah menyedihkan.

"Kau harusnya senang. Dia menyatakan cintanya padamu." Eunhyuk berkata disela-sela mulutnya menyedot susu stroberi kesukaannya.

"Kau percaya dengan perkataannya? Dia itu berkata bohong. Sudah kubilang kan kami hanya berpura-pura." Sergah Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk mengambil kembali tabletnya lalu mengotak-atiknya sebentar sebelum menyodorkannya kearah Kyuhyun. "Lihatlah matanya dan senyumnya. Dia itu berkata jujur. Eyes never lies."

Eunhyuk memutarkan video wawancara Siwon.

"Cih. Kau bersikap seperti seorang psikolog saja." Cibir Kyuhyun.

"Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang kulihat saja. Kau juga bilang kan tadi pagi dia menciummu?"

"Jinjjayo? Jadi berapa kali kalian berciuman?" Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Kyuhyun.

"Ceritakan padaku! Aku ingin tahu apa yang kau rasakan. Aku sudah mendengar versi EunHae hyung. Sekarang giliranmu. Ayolah." Desak Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun hanya mendelikkan matanya tajam dan mereka langsung bungkam.

Wajah Kyuhyun kembali dihiasi rona merah, jantungnya masih sedikit berdetak cepat mengingat ciuman yang diberikan Siwon tadi pagi. Dia masih merasakan bekas bibir Siwon dibibirnya. Siwon sepertinya ingin Kyuhyun cepat mati. Apa tidak cukup pria itu menyiksanya setiap malam? Karena dia dan Siwon tidur satu ranjang, dia harus melakukan semacam meditasi terlebih dahulu agar pernafasannya lancar sebelum jatuh tertidur. Siwon selalu membuatnya menahan nafas setiap didekatnya. Dan sekarang semakin memburuk karena ciuman tadi. Siwon benar-benar berniat membunuh Kyuhyun.

"Hei sudahlah ayo masuk kelas. Bel sudah berbunyi, aku tak mau dapat omelan dari guru Lee botak itu." Sela Donghae. Dia mulai beranjak dari duduknya diikuti Eunhyuk yang mendecak karena tak mendapat jawaban dari Kyuhyun atas pertanyaan Donghae.

"Donghae hyung, kau berhutang satu foto padaku!" Teriak Ryeowook sembari berlari kecil mengejar kedua hyung-nya.

"Ya! Aku belum makan sedikitpun!" Protes Kyuhyun.

Tapi tiga temannya itu mengabaikannya. Dengan menghentakkan kakinya kesal dia mulai menyusul. Otaknya mulai memikirkan apa yang diucapkan Siwon didalam artikel itu. Pria itu benar-benar berakting dengan total agar tidak ada yang curiga mengenai hubungan pura-pura mereka. Tapi bukankah itu keinginannya? Tapi entah kenapa hati Kyuhyun merasa sedikit kecewa memikirkan hal itu.

'Kapan kalian akan menikah?'

-'Aku mungkin akan menikahinya setelah dia berumur 20 lebih. Tapi jika dia mau, aku tak masalah menikahinya setelah lulus sekolah'

'Bukankah umur kalian terpaut jauh?'

-'Bagiku tak masalah jika ada orang yang menganggapku pedofil. Aku mencintainya. Aku mencintai Cho Kyuhyun.'

.

.

.

"Kenapa semuanya warna hijau? Kemana semua daging-daging yang kubeli kemarin?" Kyuhyun menarik kursi disamping Suho untuk duduk, bersiap makan malam.

Dia menyingkirkan rasa malunya karena kejadian pagi tadi, dia berpendapat bahwa kalau kau malu kau akan kelaparan.

"Ini bagus untuk kesehatan. Lihatlah wajahmu itu. Timbul jerawat. Itu karena kau tidak makan banyak sayuran." Omel Siwon, tangannya mengambilkan menu makan untuk Suho.

Wajah Kyuhyun merengut mendengarnya.

"Sayuran itu makanan sapi. Rasanya tidak enak sama sekali. Dan hei walaupun wajahku penuh jerawat, tapi tetap terlihat tampan."

"Ada berapa banyak gadis yang menyukaimu disekolah?"

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak ada. Tapi semua lelaki disekolah mengejarku. Aku yakin mereka iri karena wajahku lebih tampan dari mereka. Maka dari itu mereka ingin menangkapku dan merusak wajah tampanku." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum bangga. Tangannya mulai mengambil makanan yang dimasak oleh Siwon.

"Kau tahu tidak alasan sebenarnya? Mereka semua menyukaimu. Wajahmu itu tidak tampan tapi manis bahkan cenderung cantik." Siwon tersenyum mengejek.

Wajah Kyuhyun memerah. Pencampuran antara marah dan malu. Ternyata Siwon mengetahuinya. Sial sekali. 'Sekali lagi kau mempermalukan dirimu sendiri Cho Kyuhyun'

Kyuhyun tak membalasnya. Tangannya menyingkirkan sayuran kepinggiran piring lalu mulai makan. Dia mengernyit jijik saat melihat Suho makan makanan sapi itu dengan lahap.

"Kyuhyun hyung benar-benar cantik." Ucap Suho disela-sela kunyahannya.

Kyuhyun tersedak mendengarnya, sedangkan Siwon tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Melihat itu Kyuhyun melempar brokoli dipiringnya kearah wajah Siwon, tepat mengenai hidungnya. Sekarang giliran Suho dan Kyuhyun yang tertawa.

.

.

.

"Hei bolehkah aku bertanya?"

"Panggil aku hyung."

"Bagaimana kalau ahjussi. Kau kan sudah tua." Tapi Siwon memelototi Kyuhyun.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun duduk disofa menonton televisi. Kyuhyun baru saja menidurkan Suho dikamarnya. Karena anak itu selalu menyuruhnya begitu, untuk sekedar membacakan buku atau menyanyikan lullaby. Sudah kebiasaannya dari kecil katanya. Apa Siwon juga menyanyikan lullaby untuk Suho? Memang suaranya bagus? Kyuhyun tak yakin.

"Berapa umur Suho? Bicaranya sudah lancar." Tangan Kyuhyun memasukkan snack kedalam mulutnya.

Kyuhyun ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang Siwon. Selama hampir 2 bulan dia tinggal bersama Siwon, dia tak mengetahui apapun tentang kehidupan Siwon. Yang dia tahu Siwon adalah seorang CEO dan punya dua putra. Siwon juga menjadi model perusahaannya sendiri, benar-benar pelit bukan?

Mengingat berapa lama Kyuhyun tinggal bersama Siwon membuatnya kesal. Ibunya benar-benar menyebalkan. Dia sudah menghubungi nomor ibu dan ayahnya juga neneknya tapi tak ada yang aktif. Kalau saja kakak perempuannya tinggal di Seoul tidak tinggal bersama suaminya di Jepang, dia sudah kabur kerumah mereka sejak awal. Dia merasa menjadi anak yang dibuang oleh keluarga nya sendiri. Menyedihkan.

"5 tahun. Tinggi tubuhnya memang tak seperti anak seusianya. Minho dulu lebih tinggi darinya." Mulutnya mengunyah snack yang disodorkan oleh Kyuhyun.

Jadi Suho benar-benar anak kandungnya? Tak heran juga wajah anak itu mirip dengan Siwon.

"Minho? Ahhh anak yang ada didalam foto itu? Putramu yang pertama?" Kyuhyun menengok kearah bingkai-bingkai foto sekedar untuk mengingat wajah Minho. Siwon hanya mengangguk menjawabnya.

"Kenapa dia tidak disini? Apa kau juga membuangnya seperti yang dilakukan ibuku?"

"Dia tinggal bersama ibunya sejak kami bercerai 4 tahun lalu. Dan Ibumu hanya menitipkanmu agar tidak ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu." Mata Siwon fokus menonton acara berita tentang bisnis. Membuat Kyuhyun bosan saja.

"Aku belum pernah melihatnya disini, apa dia memang tak pernah pulang kesini?" Kyuhyun merebut remote tv ditangan Siwon menggantinya menjadi channel drama.

"Hanya setahun 2 kali. Saat libur sekolah tiba dia akan menghabiskan liburannya disini." Jelas Siwon.

Kyuhyun hanya merespon dengan gumaman. Sebenarnya dia ingin bertanya lebih banyak, tapi dia mengerti kalau sebagian besar orang akan merasa tidak nyaman jika ditanya tentang masalah pribadi tak terkecuali Siwon.

Siwon merebut kembali remote yang dipegang tangan Kyuhyun lalu menggantinya menjadi channel bisnis lagi. Kyuhyun mendesis kesal. Apa diotaknya hanya berisi saham dan uang?

"Hyung bisakah kau mempertemukanku dengan Yunho TVXQ? Aku ingin sekali melihat wajah tampannya lebih dekat, lebih beruntung jika bisa memegang abs nya." Mata Kyuhyun berbinar-binar membayangkan Yunho menari dihadapannya dengan topless dan keringat membasahi absnya. Seksi.

Perkataan Kyuhyun berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Siwon. Dia bisa melihat diujung bibir Kyuhyun air liurnya hampir menetes. "Tidak. Lakukan saja sendiri." Ucap Siwon kesal.

Tidak ada yang boleh mencuri perhatian Kyuhyun selain dirinya. Kyuhyun hanya boleh menatap dan mengagumi dirinya. Besok dia akan berbicara pada Yunho agar tidak terlalu menebar pesonanya.

"Kalau kau hanya ingin melihat abs, lihat saja milikku. Pegang kapanpun kau mau. Abs ku lebih bagus daripada dia. Kulitku lebih tan daripada dia. Dan aku lebih tampan daripada dia." Siwon berkata seraya memegang kedua bahu Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melepaskan tangan Siwon dan memandang iritasi kearahnya. Apa dia terkena penyakit dari Shanghai?

"Aku menginginkan Yunho. Ayolah bantu aku." Rengek Kyuhyun. Tapi Siwon mengabaikannya dan memilih fokus ke televisi. Bungkam.

Beberapa menit hanya terdengar suara televisi dan kunyahan dari mulut Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tidak suka suasana seperti ini. Apa Siwon marah karena permintaannya? Tapi kenapa?

Kyuhyun berdehem beberapa kali.

"Hyung." Panggil Kyuhyun sembari menoleh kearah Siwon. Siwon bergumam menjawabnya. Kyuhyun merasa tegang dan tangannya mulai berkeringat.

"Aku ingin bertanya lagi."

"Jika tentang Yunho, lupakan saja." Jawab Siwon dengan nada dingin.

"Bukan. Bukan itu." Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali dan mengibaskan kedua tangannya didepan dada. Oh sepertinya ini akan sulit.

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya sebelum melemparkan pertanyaan.

"Kenapa kau menjawab pertanyaan wartawan seperti itu? Menurutku kau tak perlu mengatakan hal seperti itu." Kyuhyun meremas tangannya, dia gugup.

Siwon menoleh kearah Kyuhyun dan mengobservasi ekspresinya . Kenapa dia tiba-tiba menanyakan hal semacam ini? "Aku harus melakukannya agar mereka tahu apa yang benar-benar aku rasakan dan inginkan." Tak bisakah Kyuhyun berhenti menggigiti bibir bawahnya?

Bibir Kyuhyun membuka bersiap ingin menanyakan sesuatu lagi. Belum sempat suaranya keluar, bibir Siwon sudah membungkamnya. Melumat bibir atas dan bawahnya bergantian, tangan Siwon menahan tengkuknya. Mata Kyuhyun membelalak beberapa detik, dia melihat mata Siwon yang terpejam. Entah kenapa dia ikut memejamkan mata dan menggerakkan bibirnya asal. Mengikuti gerakan bibir Siwon yang melumat bibir atasnya dan dia melumat bibir bawah Siwon.

Kedua tangan Kyuhyun meremas kaos Siwon bagian pinggang. Mulutnya mulai mengeluarkan suara desahan lirih.

Tangan Siwon beralih kepinggang Kyuhyun, membimbing agar duduk dipangkuannya. Membuat posisi mereka lebih intim dan kepala Kyuhyun sejajar dengannya. Tangan Kyuhyun mulai bergerak mengalungkan tangannya keleher Siwon.

Setelah 5 menit lebih Siwon memutuskan tautan bibir mereka saat dirasanya mereka membutuhkan pasokan oksigen ke paru-paru. Kyuhyun terengah-engah seperti saat dirinya mengikuti lomba lari. Mengambil nafas dari hidung dan mulutnya sekaligus.

Siwon mengusap bibir Kyuhyun yang lebih merah, bengkak dan basah. Dia menyatukan dahinya dengan dahi Kyuhyun. Kedua tangannya memegang sisi-sisi rahang Kyuhyun agar melihatnya.

"Jangan pernah menatap wanita ataupun pria lain. Kau hanya boleh menatapku. Kau mengerti? Karena aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu Cho Kyuhyun."

Lalu Siwon kembali menyatukan bibir mereka.

******************TBC ? ********************

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah memberikan review-nya

Juga yang sudah 'klik' favorite/follow ff ini

Setidaknya itu mengindikasikan/? masih ada yang mau kalau ff ini juga di publish disini ^^

Pokoknya terima kasih banyak ^^


	10. Chapter 10

"Sssttt... Wookie."

Ryeowook yang duduk didepan Kyuhyun hanya bergumam. Berkutat dengan buku-buku dihadapannya.

"Kenapa kau bisa menyukai si kepala besar itu?"

Kyuhyun bertanya pelan.

Mereka sedang berada di perpustakaaan kota untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok. Kyuhyun bersyukur tidak ada pasangan berisik itu, jadi dia berani bertanya hal seperti itu pada Ryeowook karena anak itu sedikit lebih normal. Dia juga tak akan bertanya macam-macam.

Gerakan tangan Ryeowook berhenti lalu mendongak menatap Kyuhyun. Tersenyum dan matanya berbinar-binar.

"Dia itu tampan, jari-jarinya kecil, suaranya juga bagus, dia-"

"Bukan itu maksudku." Sela Kyuhyun. "Kenapa kau bisa mengatakan kalau kau menyukainya?"

"Aaaahhhhhh. Apa yang kurasakan?"

Kyuhyun yang bertopang dagu mengangguk.

"Jantungku selalu berdetak saat melihatnya, entah tersenyum atau tak berekspresi sama sekali."

"Jantungmu juga akan begitu saat kau melihat hantu."

Perkataan Kyuhyun benar kan? Bukankah saat kau takut jantungmu juga akan berdetak kencang? Saat tak berekspresi saja menakutkan apalagi tersenyum.

"Jangan menyelaku." Sentak Ryeowook. Wajahnya menyiratkan kekesalan, karena Kyuhyun masih ingin tahu jadi dia diam.

"Saat dia menatapku dan tersenyum, perutku rasanya menggelitik, seperti ada kumpulan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan didalamnya. Bahkan hanya memikirkannya jantungmu akan berdetak cepat. Kau akan bersikap semanis dan sebaik mungkin didepannya." Ryeowook mengakhiri pendeskripsiannya dengan wajah bahagia. Membayangkan wajah Yesung, orang yang di sukainya.

"Aku juga merasakan semua hal itu saat melihat wajah idolaku, Sung Sikyung ahjussi dan Jung Yunho." Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan semua yang dikatakan Ryeowook.

Semenjak satu minggu lalu saat Siwon mengatakan mencintainya, dia tak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Ditambah dia satu ranjang dengan Siwon semakin memperburuk keadaan. Pria itu tak mengungkit apapun tentang hal itu. Dia bersikap seperti biasanya, membuat Kyuhyun bingung.

Siwon benar-benar mencintainya atau hanya mempermainkannya.

"Itu hal berbeda. Cinta dan rasa kagum itu berbeda." Kenapa Kyuhyun jadi secerewet ini?

"Lalu apa bedanya? Itu yang aku tanyakan dari tadi." Ucap Kyuhyun kesal sekaligus frustasi.

"Aku juga tak tahu. Setiap orang merasakan hal yang berbeda. Dia akan tahu kalau dia sudah mendapatkan orang yang tepat. Orang yang dicintainya." Penjelasan Ryeowook semakin membuat kepala Kyuhyun pusing.

"Tak bisakah kau menggunakan kalimat yang lebih sederhana?" Keluh Kyuhyun.

"Kau ingin melihat dan dekat dengannya setiap waktu. Hatimu akan tahu sendiri siapa orang yang tepat. Saat itu, tanpa sadar kau akan mengatakan bahwa kau mencintai orang itu."

Ryeowook kembali berkutat dengan buku tugasnya.

Kyuhyun ingin bertanya lagi tapi ekspresi Ryeowook sudah seperti anjing penjaga rumah. Kyuhyun jadi mengurungkan nya karena Ryeowook bisa saja berteriak dengan suara melengking jika kesal. Itu akan menimbulkan masalah jika terjadi di tempat mereka berada saat ini.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti." Gumam Kyuhyun. Dia menopang dagunya dan memainkan pulpen ditangannya diatas meja.

"Jangan melamun terus. Tugas ini harus kita kumpulkan besok." Omel Ryeowook.

Mata Ryeowook menyipit berusaha melihat lebih jelas kearah leher bagian bawah Kyuhyun. "Lehermu kenapa Kyu?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ada warna merah dilehermu. Disebelah sini." Ryeowook menunjuk lehernya sendiri untuk menegaskan.

Kyuhyun meraba lehernya ditempat yang ditunjukkan Ryeowook padanya. Dia menerima cermin yang disodorkan Ryeowook agar melihatnya sendiri.

Benar disitu ada warna merah, letaknya hampir tertutup kerah baju seragamnya. Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya mengingat-ingat kejadian apa yang bisa menyebabkan tanda itu. Dia tidak merasa digigit serangga apapun dan tidak merasa gatal, lalu kenapa? Atau memang dia sendiri yang tidak merasakannya?

"Sepertinya ini karena digigit serangga." Gumam Kyuhyun sembari tangannya mengelus-elus lehernya.

"Oh mungkin saja semalam saat kau tidur, kemarin belum ada." Ucap Ryeowook menyetujui.

.

.

.

"Jika kau ingin berlatih dance, aku akan meminta Kai untuk mengajarimu."

Siwon tadi sudah bersiap untuk tidur saat tiba-tiba Kyuhyun meminta salah satu anak asuhnya untuk mengajarinya dance. Kyuhyun menjadi peran utama dalam drama musikal yang diadakan sekolahnya untuk pesta kelulusannya nanti, Singing In The Rain. Dia diharuskan untuk dance dalam salah satu scene sambil bernyanyi. Sedangkan disekolahnya hanya ada guru seni musik dalam hal vokal dan memainkan alat musik. Dengan dalih itu Kyuhyun ingin belajar dance dari Yunho. Tentu saja Siwon menolaknya. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan Kyuhyun bertemu dengan Yunho.

"Anak itu baru saja debut. Aku meragukan kemampuannya."

Kyuhyun menurunkan tabletnya yang sedang memutar gerakan dance yang harus ia kuasai nanti.

"Dia pernah belajar balet dulu. Dan kulihat di drama musikal mu ada gerakan balet."

"Tapi juga ada tap dance. Yunho pandai menari dalam segala macam dance hyung. Selain itu aku juga bisa belajar vokal darinya." Kyuhyun mengajukan argumennya. Bagaimanapun caranya dia harus bertemu dengan idolanya itu.

"Ayolah hyung." Rengek Kyuhyun. Dia memberikan tatapan puppy eyes semampu yang ia bisa. Ia sangat benci berakting imut karena pria tampan tak cocok dengan image itu.

"Aku akan meminta Taemin untuk mengajarimu." Tolak Siwon.

"Hyung, anak kecil itu spesialis popping. Hanya Yunho yang cocok untuk mengajariku." Taemin juga artis di agensi Siwon yang juga baru debut setahun lalu. Umurnya baru 16 tahun. Kyuhyun tak suka dengan anak itu karena setiap ada konser SMTOWN, anak itu selalu menempel pada Yunho.

"Kalau tidak mau ya sudah. Belajar saja sendiri." Siwon mematikan lampu utama kamar, menyisakan lampu tidur disebelah ranjang.

Siwon tidak mau selama liburan musim panas, Kyuhyun menghabiskan waktunya bersama Yunho. Apalagi Siwon juga punya banyak jadwal ke luar negeri selama itu. Bukan tidak mungkin rasa kagum Kyuhyun terhadap Yunho akan bertambah. Jika Siwon menyetujui usul Kyuhyun, sama saja dia memberikan kesempatan padanya untuk semakin dekat dengan Yunho. Dengan tampang Kyuhyun yang bisa dibilang cantik, semua orang pasti akan langsung menyukainya begitu melihatnya. Tak terkecuali Yunho.

"Bagaimana kalau aku memberikanmu kecupan dipipi sebelum tidur setiap malam?"

Kyuhyun mengajukan penawarannya. Oh oke kenapa sikapnya jadi begini? Dia merasa menjadi pria murahan dengan memberikan ciuman secara cuma-cuma. Walaupun dia 'kekasihnya', tapi ini sama sekali bukan gayanya.

"Tidak." Jawab Siwon. Siwon berganti posisi miring membelakangi Kyuhyun dan menaikkan selimutnya hingga menutupi kepalanya.

Kyuhyun menggertakkan giginya kesal. Dia hanya ingin belajar langsung dengan yang sudah ahli karena dia sudah bertekad akan berprofesi menjadi aktor musikal. Dan bisa dibilang perayaan kelulusan ini menjadi debutnya.

Kyuhyun bergerak mendekati Siwon kemudian melangkahkan satu kakinya melewati badan Siwon dan menyalakan lampu utama lagi. Setelah itu dia membalikkan badan Siwon menjadi terlentang dan mendudukkan dirinya diatas perut datar Siwon. Dia menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi kepala Siwon. Siwon memberikan tatapan tajamnya.

"Yunho punya jadwal yang padat. Dia tak punya waktu untuk mengajarimu. Kau pun butuh waktu lama untuk menguasainya karena kau baru pertama kali belajar dance."

"Aku cerdas hyung. Aku akan cepat menguasainya. Dan jangan berbohong padaku. Aku ini fansnya. Aku tahu semua jadwalnya."

"Aku tetap menolak." Siwon berusaha menyingkirkan badan Kyuhyun dari atas perutnya keposisi awalnya.

"Masa bodoh! Tanpa bantuanmu aku juga bisa menemui Yunho!" Teriak Kyuhyun dan membalikkan badannya membelakangi Siwon. Sesekali matanya melirik kebelakang, berharap Siwon berubah pikiran setelah melihat tingkahnya yang merajuk.

"Kecupan setiap pagi, setiap aku pulang bekerja dan setiap aku mau tidur. Deal?"

Siwon menyerah. Yang ia dengar dari Heechul jika Kyuhyun sudah marah dan merajuk, ia akan mendiamkan orang yang membuatnya marah selama berminggu-minggu. Siwon tidak bisa membayangkan hari-harinya suram tanpa suara dan senyuman Kyuhyun untuknya.

Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya dengan tersenyum lebar dan tatapan berbinar-binar lalu mengecup pipi Siwon. "Oke deal."

.

.

.

Siwon mendesah berat merutuki keputusannya membawa Kyuhyun menemui Yunho. Kyuhyun yang berdiri disebelahnya belum berkedip sejak mereka memasuki ruang latihan TVXQ yang kebetulan hanya ada Yunho disitu sedang berlatih dance.

Lidah Kyuhyun menyapu sudut bibirnya yang air liurnya hampir keluar. Dia tidak menyangka hal yang ia impikan bisa terwujud. Didepan sana Yunho berlatih dance tanpa atasan dan seluruh badannya sudah basah oleh keringat. Seksi sekali. Ia ingin sekali meraba tubuh atas Yunho.

Siwon berdehem sedikit keras. Yunho menoleh kearah pintu masuk lalu mematikan musiknya. Dia membungkuk hormat kepada atasannya itu sebagai sapaan.

"Annyeong haseyo Sajangnim, Kyuhyun~ssi." Sapa Yunho sembari tersenyum kepada keduanya. Tentu saja siapa yang tidak kenal Kyuhyun yang notabene kekasih atasannya itu.

Siwon hanya mengangguk dengan wajah datar. Bukan kebiasaannya. Dia mulai membenci Yunho karena sudah memberikan efek luar biasa pada Kyuhyun. Bahkan Kyuhyun belum pernah berekspresi separah itu setiap melihatnya.

Kyuhyun membungkukkan badannya dan tersenyum manis setelah sadar dari alam fantasinya. "Annyeong haseyo Yunho~ssi."

Tekukan di wajah Siwon mulai bertambah setelah mendengar betapa manis dan lembutnya sapaan Kyuhyun.

"Kau. Setiap senin selama dua bulan kedepan kutugaskan untuk mengajari kekasihku dance." Siwon menekankan suaranya pada kata kekasihku.

"Kenapa hanya sekali dalam seminggu?!" Protes Kyuhyun.

"Seperti yang kau bilang. Kau anak cerdas. Kau akan cepat bisa." Siwon membalikkan kata-kata yang semalam Kyuhyun ucapkan padanya.

"Aku mengerti hyung." Jawab Yunho. Setiap artis dalam agensi ini memang tidak memanggil Siwon sajangnim kecuali dalam situasi serius dan formal. Dan sekarang bukan termasuk keduanya.

.

.

.

"Kau harus melangkahkan kakimu sedikit lebar dalam posisi menyamping." Ujar Yunho sambil mencontohkan gerakan yang ia maksud.

Setelah perkenalan singkat dan Yunho sudah mempelajari apa yang harus ia ajarkan pada Kyuhyun, keduanya langsung memutuskan untuk berlatih. Itu instruksi Siwon. Semakin cepat mulai semakin cepat pula status mereka menjadi partner akan berakhir.

"Bukan seperti itu. Tapi seperti ini." Yunho memegang paha Kyuhyun agar mendapatkan posisi yang benar.

Siwon yang duduk selonjoran dan bersandar didinding menggeram tertahan melihatnya. Apa-apaan yang dilakukan Yunho itu?! Bahkan dirinya belum pernah memegang paha Kyuhyun. Siwon menyatukan alis tebalnya saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang memerah. Siwon sudah tidak tahan lagi melihat hal ini. Dia ingin mematahkan lengan Yunho yang sekarang memegang pinggang Kyuhyun dari belakang lalu bergerak bersama diiringi musik.

"Karena kau berperan menjadi si pria, sekarang kau praktekkan yang sudah kuajarkan tadi. Aku akan menjadi si wanita."

Kyuhyun bergerak kebelakang Yunho. Salah satu tangannya ia letakkan di perut Yunho yang hanya dilapisi kaos putih tipis dan tangan lainnya dilengan Yunho. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk mencegah tangannya tidak bergerak meraba abs Yunho.

"Yunho. Aku akan melipat gandakan jadwalmu setahun kedepan." Desis Siwon.

Demi Tuhan. Siwon ingin sekali menyeret Kyuhyun pulang dan mengurungnya dirumah selamanya. Tapi dia sudah membuat kesepakatan dengan Kyuhyun. Dan dia bukan tipe orang yang ingkar janji.

Yunho bukannya tidak sadar akan tatapan mengerikan yang dilayangkan Siwon padanya. Tatapan yang baru pertama kali ia lihat selama hidupnya. Dia bukan orang bodoh yang tidak tahu penyebabnya, semua orang akan seperti itu jika melihat kekasihnya disentuh orang lain. Tapi ia hanya mengikuti video dance yang sudah diperlihatkan Kyuhyun tadi. Dia berusaha bersikap se-profesional mungkin. Dan yang ia lakukan adalah hal wajar sebagai pelatih, karena dia juga bersikap seperti itu kepada siapapun.

"Oke. Cukup untuk latihan gerakan itu. Kau menguasainya dengan cepat. Sekarang kita berlanjut ke gerakan yang kedua." Yunho tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Kyuhyun.

Ini sudah keterlaluan. Batin Siwon sudah berteriak mengumpat sebanyak dan sekasar mungkin. Tapi dia hanya bisa diam untuk menjaga sikap wibawanya terhadap anak asuhnya.

Kyuhyun sendiri hanya bisa tersenyum malu dengan wajah memerah. "Terima kasih Yunho~ssi."

"Panggil saja aku hyung." Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk.

Tak lama setelah itu Siwon melangkah pergi begitu saja tanpa mengatakan apapun. Tentu saja dia ingin tinggal dan mengawasi gerak gerik mereka, tapi dia mempunyai rapat yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan. Dia bersumpah akan mematahkan leher Yunho jika pria itu menyentuh bagian lain tubuh kekasihnya.

Yunho dan Kyuhyun menoleh kearah pintu yang dibanting kasar oleh Siwon dengan tampang ngeri. Suara debamnya keras sekali hingga kaca pintu itu bergetar.

"Aku dalam masalah besar." Desah Yunho.

"Dia saja yang berlebihan. Kita kan hanya mengikuti apa yang seharusnya dilakukan." Ujar Kyuhyun.

"Ayo hyung kita lanjutkan."

.

.

.

"Aku lebih suka tahi lalat yang ada diatas bibir daripada dihidung." Telunjuk Kyuhyun menyentuh sebentar tahi lalat yang ada diatas bibir Yunho.

Setelah berlatih lama mereka memutuskan untuk makan karena sudah masuk jam makan siang. Yunho yang mengusulkan untuk makan diruang latihan saja dan memesan makanan daripada harus keluar dan membuang-buang waktu.

"Kenapa?" Yunho menoleh kearah Kyuhyun dengan tatapan bingung.

Kyuhyun hanya menaikkan bahunya dan menelan makanan dimulutnya sebelum berkata. "Apa jika kita menyukai sesuatu harus mempunyai alasan?"

"Selalu ada alasan dibalik sesuatu. Hanya saja kita terkadang bingung mengatakannya karena terlalu banyak alasan."

Yunho mengacak poni Kyuhyun yang menyentuh dahinya dengan gemas. Kyuhyun merespon perkataan Yunho dengan ekspresi bingung, kepalanya ia miringkan dan mulutnya mengemut sendok yang ia pegang.

"Pantas saja Siwon hyung sangat menyukaimu. Kau cantik dan lucu."

Tapi Kyuhyun hanya mendengus kasar, lagi-lagi dia dibilang cantik. Kapan semua orang akan menyadari jika dirinya itu tampan?!

"Kau mengingatkanku pada seseorang." Yunho menundukkan kepalanya sejenak dan tersenyum tipis.

"Siapa?"

"Kekasihku. Ah apa aku masih bisa memanggilnya begitu?" Yunho tertawa pahit meratapi kisah cintanya yang kandas karena terganjal tentangan orang tuanya.

"Apa-" Kyuhyun merasa ragu melanjutkannya. Apa ini tindakan baik menanyakan masalah pribadi orang yang baru kau kenal? Tapi dia sangat penasaran siapa orang yang beruntung dicintai oleh pria tampan ini. Dia hanya punya satu nama yang dipikirkannya.

"Ya kau benar. Kim Jaejoong. Dia memutuskan menjadi straight sekarang. Sedangkan aku masih saja berhenti ditempat yang sama." Mata Yunho menyiratkan rasa kekecewaan yang besar. Menyelami kembali masa lalu yang indah bersama Jaejoong ketika masih dalam satu grup.

"Hyung, apa kau bisa memberiku saran agar perutku bisa bagus seperti dirimu?" Sebenarnya Kyuhyun sedikit malu bertanya seperti ini, tapi dia tidak menemukan bahan pembicaraan. Dia benci suasana sedih juga hening kecuali jika dia tidur atau bermain PSP.

"Habiskan dulu makananmu. Aku akan mengajarimu tentang itu ketika kita selesai berlatih dance."

"Oke."

.

.

.

Kyuhyun memegang sisi wajah Yunho dan menatap mata musang milik Yunho yang sangat mempesona. Dia tersenyum sangat manis sambil menyanyikan bait terakhir lagunya.

"Oke. Kerja bagus." Yunho melangkah mundur dan bertepuk tangan lalu mengacungkan kedua jempolnya.

Kyuhyun meloloskan nafas beratnya sebelum tersenyum lebar kearah Yunho. Oh ayolah siapa yang tidak menyukai berdekatan dengan pria tampan seperti Yunho? Lagipula dia itu idolanya, hal-hal seperti ini yang diimpika oleh semua fans.

Kyuhyun menangkap botol air mineral yang dilemparkan Yunho padanya. Dia berjalan kearah Yunho dan duduk disamping pria itu sembari meneguk air.

"Suaramu bagus. Kenapa kau tidak menjadi penyanyi saja?" Yunho mengelap keringat dilehernya dengan handuk putih kecilnya.

"Aku ingin jadi aktor musikal saja. Aku merasa tidak nyaman jika menjadi artis terkenal. Sudah cukup aku menjadi pasangan Siwon hyung." Kyuhyun bergidik ngeri membayangkan dirinya dikejar-kejar fans dimanapun dia berada. Belum dia harus menjaga image-nya sebagai orang baik, bukan tipe Kyuhyun sekali.

"Dengan cara itu saja kau sudah terkenal."

"Eum. Itu sangat merepotkan." Gumam Kyuhyun.

"Ayo kuajari kau cara membentuk perutmu." Ajak Yunho setelah sekiranya istirahat mereka sudah cukup.

"Kau bisa sit-up kan? Baringkan tubuhmu, aku akan memegang kedua lututmu."

Kyuhyun mengikuti instruksi Yunho. Yunho sudah mendekap kedua lututnya dan hampir menyentuh dada pria itu. Dengan susah payah Kyuhyun menegakkan punggungnya dengan bantuan kedua tangannya menyentuh lantai. Menyadari hal itu Yunho berinisiatif menarik kedua tangan Kyuhyun untuk membantunya. Beberapa kali seperti itu hingga Kyuhyun bisa melakukannya sendiri. Wajah hingga telinganya semakin memerah setiap kali wajahnya berhadapan sangat dekat dengan wajah Yunho. Dan beberapa menit kemudia aktivitas mereka terhenti karena gebrakan pintu.

.

.

.

Siwon menyeret Kyuhyun menuju kamar mandi didalam kamarnya dengan tergesa. Dia sudah berhasil menahan emosinya ketika ia keluar dari ruang latihan TVXQ untuk menghadiri rapat. Tapi tidak setelah dia melihat semua interaksi yang mereka lakukan melalui cctv yang tersambung ke ipadnya. Ditengah perjalanan menuju lokasi rapat dia meminta sopirnya untuk memutar balik mobilnya menuju gedung latihan SM dan menyuruh Shindong untuk menggantikannya. Sesampainya disana dia menyeret paksa Kyuhyun untuk pulang setelah meninju wajah Yunho satu kali. Dia masih waras untuk tidak memukulinya karena Yunho masih punya banyak jadwal.

Kyuhyun sendiri sudah berusaha memberontak dan berteriak-teriak. Tapi Siwon tidak memperdulikannya seperti orang tuli.

"Yak yak yak. Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Kyuhyun menahan kaosnya yang dilucuti Siwon tapi tidak berhasil karena Siwon langsung merobek dan melemparnya.

Tangan Kyuhyun beralih memegang celana jeansnya dengan erat saat Siwon sudah melepaskan sabuknya dan akan menurunkan celananya. "EOMMA! CHOI SIWON INGIN MEMPERKOSAKU!" Kyuhyun berteriak kencang saat usahanya mempertahankan celananya tidak berhasil.

"Diamlah." Ujar Siwon dengan nada datar dan dingin.

Kyuhyun hampir menangis, tangannya berusaha menutupi seluruh badannya yang terekspos. Dia ingin berlari pergi tapi Siwon sudah memojokkannya didinding.

"Kaos dan celana itu harus dibakar karena sudah terkontaminasi tangan Jung Yunho."

Siwon mengguyur badan Kyuhyun dengan shower yang sudah ia atur dengan air hangat. Kemudian ia menyabuni badan Kyuhyun berkali-kali dengan teliti, memastikan tidak ada kuman dan bakteri yang tertinggal. Menyampo rambut Kyuhyun juga berkali-kali yang sebelumnya telah disentuh Yunho. Siwon tidak ingin bau dan sentuhan Yunho tertinggal dibadan Kyuhyun. Membersihkan jari-jari tangan Kyuhyun yang panjang, lututnya, dan telapak kakinya.

Kyuhyun hanya berdiri diam membelakangi Siwon. Merenungi apa yang sudah ia lakukan. Jadi Siwon berbicara serius malam itu? Inikah akibatnya jika dia mengagumi pria lain selain Choi Siwon? Tapi dia hanya melakukan apa yang memang harus dilakukan. Kenapa dia berlebihan seperti ini?

Siwon membungkus badan Kyuhyun lalu menggendongnya ke kamar dan mendudukkannya diranjang.

"Untuk latihan seterusnya, kau dengan Kai saja. Dia lebih aman daripada Yunho." Ujar Siwon.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas bergantian saat Siwon memakaikannya kaos. Kyuhyun menahan tangan Siwon yang ingin membuka handuknya dan memakaikannya celana. "Aku bisa sendiri. Kau berbalik."

Siwon menuruti Kyuhyun saat anak itu memberikan tatapan tajam. Lalu berbalik lagi untuk membantu Kyuhyun mengeringkan rambut tebalnya.

"Kami kan hanya melakukan sesuai naskah. Kami juga hanya bersikap seperti kakak adik."

"Aku akan diam saja jika kau tidak mengeluarkan air liurmu setiap memandang Yunho. Kau menatapnya seolah dia pria yang kau cintai. Aku tidak menerima itu." Siwon tidak akan membiarkan hal ini terjadi lagi. Jadi dia merekomendasikan Kai, yang ia yakini tak akan berbuat berlebihan seperti Yunho.

"Dia memang pria yang aku cintai. Dia idolaku, pantas aku bersikap seperti itu." Bantah Kyuhyun dengan tangan bersedekap didepan dada.

"Tapi dia menatapmu seolah akan menerkammu kapan saja." Alasan inilah yang memaksanya menjemput paksa Kyuhyun. Dia bisa melihat Yunho memajukan badannya sedikit demi sedikit saat Kyuhyun melakukan sit-up.

Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya kesamping dengan bibir mengerucut dan bergumam. "Aku tidak tahu itu."

"Turuti perkataanku itu. Oke?" Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk, tidak ingin melihat semburan kemarahan Siwon yang lain dan lebih ekstrim.

"Satu lagi." Siwon menaruh telunjuknya didahi Kyuhyun dan menekannya sedikit.

"Jangan berikan senyum manismu pada siapapun, jangan berikan tatapan memujamu pada pria lain. Kau hanya boleh memberikannya padaku."

Kyuhyun menepis kasar tangan Siwon dan memberikan tatapan menantang. "Memangnya siapa kau berani memberikanku perintah seperti itu?!"

Kyuhyun memundurkan kepalanya dengan mata membulat saat Siwon memajukan wajahnya. Dia berakhir terlentang diranjang dengan Siwon berada diatas tubuhnya dan kedua tangan Siwon terjulur mengurung kepalanya. Ujung hidung mereka bersentuhan hingga Kyuhyun bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Siwon menyapu bibirnya dan mata mereka saling menatap.

"Aku adalah orang yang mencintaimu, pendamping hidupmu."

Siwon menarik kembali kepalanya dan beranjak bangun lalu berdiri didepan ranjang. Kyuhyun masih diposisinya dengan tatapan kosong. Berusaha menarik nafasnya yang mendadak berat dan jantungnya yang berdetak tak karuan.

"Kau disini saja. Aku akan membuatkanmu teh hangat." Siwon berjalan menuju pintu kamar. Tapi setelah menutupnya dia kembali membuka dan menyembulkan kepalanya dengan senyum mengembang dibibirnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, milikmu sedikit bertambah besar dari yang terakhir kali aku lihat." Siwon mengakhiri perkataannya dengan terkekeh.

"CHOI SIWON!" Kyuhyun yang sudah sadar berteriak sembari melemparkan bantal yang hanya membentur pintu karena Siwon sudah menutupnya terlebih dahulu.

"Kenapa aku selalu bisa dibodohi olehnya?!" Kyuhyun berteriak frustasi. Dia membenamkan wajahnya yang memerah kebantal.

Siwon meringis tepat ketika menutup pintu kamar. Oh ayolah dia pria normal. Siapa yang tidak akan tergoda jika disuguhi pemandangn tubuh putih pucat Kyuhyun yang telanjang selama 30 menit? Ditambah tangannya menyentuh semua bagian tubuh Kyuhyun yang sangat halus. Dia harus menelan ludahnya susah payah dan berusaha tidak meremas apapun. Dia berhasil mengenyahkah pikiran itu di sepuluh menit pertama karena kemarahannya. Dia hampir lepas kendali saat memberikan peringatan pada Kyuhyun tadi.

"Daddy kenapa? Daddy kesakitan?!" Suho menjatuhkan semua kantung belanjanya dan dengan tergesa menghampiri Siwon. Anak itu baru saja pulang dari jalan-jalan bersama neneknya.

"Daddy baik-baik saja. Suho ganti baju dulu lalu makan, jangan lupa ajak Kyuhyun hyung." Siwon berusaha berkata dengan normal ditengah usahanya menahan sakit. Fantasi-fantasi liar sudah memenuhi kepalanya.

Setelah Suho pergi kekamarnya, Siwon menuruni tangga menuju kamar mandi dekat dapur. Sepertinya akan membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama hanya untuk membuatkan teh hangat untuk Kyuhyun.

**************TBC ?*************

Terima kasih untuk yg sudah meninggalkan review ^^

Untuk angelhana9 , gak papa kmu review disini. Terima kasih utk tdk menjadi silent reader ^^

Ada yg bilang "kasih orang ketiga dong" , sarannya aku tampung :)

Utk yg lainnya (aku lupa catat pen name kalian, maaf) terima kasih sudah memberikan semangat

Sampai jumpa di Chapter selanjutnya ^^/


	11. Chapter 11

"Chullie, kupikir sudah saatnya kita harus pulang ke Korea." Hangeng melipat koran yang baru saja dibacanya dan meletakkannya dimeja sebelahnya.

"Kenapa? Aku masih ingin disini." Heechul memperhatikan kuku tangannya dan mengabaikan suaminya.

"Tapi kita sudah terlalu lama meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Anak itu pasti akan mengamuk karena terlalu lama sendirian." Hangeng menyeruput teh hangat yang dibuatkan Heechul tadi.

"Tidak usah. Bukankah dia paling suka sendirian, tak ada yang mengganggu? Lagipula dia akan baik-baik saja bersama Siwon. Aku bertaruh dia sedang bersenang-senang saat ini."

"Tapi kita meninggalkannya dengan orang asing, sayang." Kyuhyun itu anak kesayangan Hangeng, jadi dia merasa khawatir meninggalkan Kyuhyun begitu saja. Walaupun sudah sering ia lakukan, tapi ini yang paling lama. Memang anak itu tidak terlaku suka diusik, itu sebabnya jika dirumah Hangeng selalu mendengar keributan karena Heechul selalu merecoki Kyuhyun. Hangeng sangat rindu wajah merajuk Kyuhyun jika kalah berdebat dengan Heechul.

"Orang asing itu kekasihnya dan calon suaminya. Tak usah mengkhawatirkannya. Aku sudah menghubungi Leeteuk hyung untuk menengoknya." Ucap Heechul menenangkan.

"Kita orang tuanya. Dia masih menjadi tanggung jawab kita. Sudah ku bilang kan aku tidak setuju jika kau ingin menikahkan mereka." Hangeng sudah berkali-kali sudah mengutarakan hal ini, tapi Heechul selalu membantah. Perbedaan usia mereka berdua yang ia permasalahkan.

"Tapi Kyuhyun menyukai Siwon, Hannie." Heechul melingkarkan lengannya dileher suaminya dari belakang.

"Itu hanya perasaan kagum sesaatnya saja Heechul~ah."

"Aku hanya membantu untuk mendekatkan orang yang saling menyukai."

"Itu lebih buruk. Karena Siwon pasti akan segera menikahi Kyuhyun. Dia masih remaja, dia masih harus menyelesaikan pendidikannya."

"Aku juga masih normal, tidak akan mengijinkan mereka menikah secepat itu."

"Apapun itu, aku tetap tidak setuju. Lebih baik kau menjodohkan Kyuhyun dengan anaknya. Choi Minho."

Hangeng lalu beranjak dari duduknya dan masuk kedalam rumah. Bagaimana bisa Heechul menginginkan Siwon menjadi menantunya? Tidak dipungkiri memang Siwon memenuhi kriteria menantu idaman. Tapi Siwon itu duda beranak dua dan putra sulungnya seumuran dengan Kyuhyun. Mereka seperti pasangan ayah dan anak. Apa Minho akan menerima Kyuhyun sebagai ibu tirinya? Jika anak itu normal, pasti akan menolaknya mentah-mentah. Hangeng tidak mau putranya menerima kebencian dari siapapun. Lalu kenapa dia malah mengusulkan Minho sebagai menantunya? Sederhana. Dia tadi hanya asal bicara agar istrinya berhenti melancarkan ide anehnya. Dia hanya berharap Heechul tak menganggap serius hal itu. Bisa dibilang istrinya itu 'pembangkang' , jadi jika ia mendengar sesuatu yang menarik baginya, dia akan berusaha mewujudkan hal itu.

"Idemu lebih parah dariku Hannie. Bukankah kau sudah tahu Minho dan Kyuhyun tidak mungkin bisa bersama?"

Hangeng menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadap Heechul. Dia melupakan satu fakta. "Tak jauh beda denganmu bukan? Siwon, dia ayah Minho. Jika Minho tidak bisa, Siwonpun juga begitu."

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berbaring di sofa, tangannya mengelus bugsy yang tidur diatas perutnya.

Kyuhyun memikirkan semua yang diucapkan Ryeowook tempo hari. Menghubungkan dengan apa yang dia rasakan kepada Siwon. Dia memang merasakan hal sama seperti yang dikatakan Ryeowook kemarin kepada Yunho juga Siwon.

Tetapi ada hal berbeda yang dia rasakan, rasa yang tak bisa ia jabarkan. Seperti sensasi yang dia rasakan. Saat menyentuh Siwon dia serasa terkena sengatan listrik tapi ia merasa tak ingin melepaskannya. Seperti saat kau menyentuh aliran listrik dengan tangan yang basah.

Kyuhyun juga merasa takut saat melihat mata Siwon. Dia seperti tersedot ke dimensi lain saat menatapnya.

Tapi semua hal itu membuat hatinya membuncah bahagia.

Rasa yang belum pernah ia rasakan selama ini.

"Apa aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya?"

Lamunan Kyuhyun buyar saat mendengar dering pertanda pesan masuk keponselnya.

From: Choi Siwon

Jemputlah Suho ke sekolahnya. Aku tak bisa karena masih ada meeting.

"Apa dia tidak tahu badanku semuanya sakit. Aku libur juga tak hanya bermalas-malasan dirumah." Gerutu Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hari ini libur sekolah, dia tak tahu kenapa dan tak ingin tahu. Padahal liburan masih beberapa hari lagi. Selama setengah hari dia berkutat di kebun belakang rumah, mencabuti rumput liar dipot bunga dan menyirami semuanya. Dia juga memandikan bugsy dan mojo yang berakhir dia membasahi sekujur tubuhnya sendiri. Hanya hal itu yang bisa ia lakukan untuk berterima kasih pada Siwon karena sudah mengijinkannya tinggal disini.

"Memang ibunya kemana? Biasanya juga nenek Suho yang menjemput dan akan tinggal dirumahnya sampai dia menjemputnya."

Ponsel Kyuhyun bergetar lagi menunjukkan ada pesan masuk lagi.

"Apa dia cenayang? Kenapa dia bisa tahu?"

From: Choi Siwon

Ibuku sedang ada urusan sebentar.

.

.

.

"Mati kau mati!"

Kyuhyun memainkan game di psp nya, dia memelankan suara teriakannya karena Suho baru saja tidur siang. Dia juga ingin tidur setelah menjemput Suho tapi matanya tidak mau menutup. Kakinya merasa pegal setelah berjalan jauh, dia harus menggunakan bus untuk sampai di sekolah Suho tentu saja. Lebih efektif dari pada menaiki sepeda.

Kyuhyun mem-pause game nya lalu sedikit membantingnya kesofa tempat dia berbaring. Bell rumah berbunyi.

Kyuhyun memasukkan lolipop rasa anggur kedalam mulutnya lalu berjalan menuju pintu depan.

Saat membuka pintu, dia mendapati seorang pria yang tidak lebih cantik dari ibunya tersenyum didepan pintu. Kali ini dia akui, senyumnya lebih cantik dari ibunya. Sangat menenangkan.

"Anda mencari siapa?" Kyuhyun memutar-mutar lolipop didalam mulutnya beberapa kali lalu menyesap rasanya. Badannya bersandar disamping pintu.

"Aku mencari Choi Siwon." Oh suaranya juga sama, sangat lembut.

"Choi Siwon belum pulang, anda bisa kesini lagi nanti sekitar pukul 8 malam. Sampai jumpa."

Sebelum pintu ditutup oleh Kyuhyun, orang itu menyela. "Aku Leeteuk, ibu Siwon."

Kyuhyun tersedak ludahnya sendiri, menepuk-nepuk dadanya, matanya sudah mulai berair.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Leeteuk menghampiri Kyuhyun membantu menepuk punggung Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat tangannya mengisyaratkan bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

"Suho dimana?"

"Dia sedang tidur." Jawab Kyuhyun gugup.

"Emmmm Nyonya Choi. Aku minta maaf karena berlaku tidak sopan di hadapan anda tadi." Kyuhyun memilin ujung bajunya, kepalanya menunduk.

Leeteuk menghentikan kegiatan memotong sayurnya, menatap Kyuhyun yang menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku lebih suka kau bersikap seperti dirimu sendiri daripada pura-pura bersikap manis. Panggil saja aku eommoni."

"Sekali lagi maafkan aku." Kyuhyun membungkuk 45 derajat didepan Leeteuk.

"Sudahlah. Tidak apa-apa. Kau benar-benar keturunan Kim Heechul." Leeteuk tertawa kecil mengingat temannya itu.

Mereka sebenarnya pertama kali bertemu baru sekitar 8 bulan yang lalu dan beberapa kali bertemu dalam perjamuan makan malam kolega perusahaan. Mereka menjadi akrab karena berlangganan ditoko yang sama.

"Anda mengenal ibu saya?" Tanya Kyuhyun kaget, pasalnya dia tidak pernah mendengar nama Leeteuk disebut oleh ibunya.

"Kami berteman. Sudah kubilang panggil aku eommoni, aku juga akan menjadi ibumu nantinya." Leeteuk berdiri menghampiri masakannya diatas kompor. Sedangkan Kyuhyun sejak tadi hanya berdiri melihat Leeteuk yang mondar mandir sibuk memasak. Kyuhyun tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan, dapur bukan wilayahnya kecuali makanan.

"Apa?"

"Kau lebih manis dari yang kulihat dari televisi dan majalah. Bukankah kau kekasih putraku?" Walaupun dia berteman dengan Heechul, tapi ini pertama kalinya dia bertemu Kyuhyun. Namja cantik itu hanya pernah membicarakan putranya ini saat pertemuan terakhir mereka sekitar 2 bulan lalu. Itupun karena dia mengajaknya berkompromi.

"Aahhh itu-awww" Kyuhyun meringis menahan perih dijarinya yang tersayat pisau. Dia lalu mengemut jari telunjuknya. Dia pikir memotong sayuran itu tidak sulit, jadi dia ingin membantu.

"Hei jangan diemut seperti itu. Harusnya kau menbasuhnya dengan air mengalir." Leeteuk memegang tangan Kyuhyun, membawanya ke westafel lalu membasuhnya. "Kau duduk saja dikursi. Aku tak mau kau terluka lagi."

Leeteuk membimbing Kyuhyun duduk dikursi terdekat. "Terima kasih. Ibuku bahkan tak pernah melakukan hal seperti itu."

"Benarkah? Berapa kali jarimu tersayat pisau?"

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Belum pernah. Ini pertama kalinya. Aku tak tertarik dengan peralatan dapur."

Setelah berkata seperti itu Kyuhyun memaki dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa dia mengatakan hal itu didepan ibu Siwon? Benar-benar bodoh.

Leeteuk hanya tertawa mendengar jawaban polos Kyuhyun.

Setelahnya mereka mengobrol dengan diselingi tawa.

Dari obrolan itu Kyuhyun jadi tahu kalau Siwon dan istrinya memutuskan bercerai karena istri Siwon mencintai dan memilih pria lain. Dasar wanita bodoh. Memang apa kekurangan Siwon? Siwon punya wajah tampan dan kaya, bukankah itu kriteria semua wanita? Siwon mendapat hak asuh Suho sedangkan Minho bersama ibunya tinggal di Canada. Leeteuk juga menceritakan bahwa suaminya sudah meninggal 7 tahun lalu karena gagal ginjal. Kyuhyun menyesal menanyakan hal itu karena membuat Leeteuk mengingat suaminya dan meneteskan airmatanya. Tapi tak lama setelah itu tertawa karena Leeteuk menceritakan masa kecil Siwon.

"Siwon hyung menikah di usia muda, apa dia tidak menjalankan wajib militer eommoni?" Kyuhyun menopang dagu dengan kedua tangannya. Tadinya Kyuhyun ingin membantu memindahkan masakan ke mangkok/piring, tapi Leeteuk melarang dengan alasan dia tak mau tangan Kyuhyun terkena kuah panas. Dia merasa tak berguna sama sekali.

"Tentu saja dia menjalankannya. Saat usianya 26 tahun, dia harus meninggalkan istrinya dan Minho yang saat itu berusia 8 tahun. " Leeteuk meletakkan piring berisi masakannya diatas meja makan.

"Usia Minho 7 tahun? Bukankah dia menikah saat umurnya 23 tahun? Lalu Minho anak siapa?"

"Anak bodoh itu menghamili pacarnya semasa SMA yang lebih tua dan pacarnya menyembunyikan kehamilannya."

Piring ditangan Kyuhyun yang baru saja dia ambil dari lemari hampir jatuh kelantai karena kaget.

Wajah Leeteuk jadi kesal saat mengingat masa lalu saat tiba-tiba saja ada wanita yang menggendong anak laki-laki datang kerumahnya dan mengatakan jika anak yang digendongnya adalah cucunya.

Tentu saja keluarga Choi tak langsung mempercayainya begitu saja walaupun mereka tahu wanita bernama itu pacar Siwon dahulu. Tapi hasil DNA menunjukkan kecocokan antara Siwon dan balita itu. Wanita itu meminta pertanggung jawaban pada Siwon, jadi mereka dinikahkan. Tapi ternyata wanita itu sendiri yang mengkhianati pernikahan mereka. Tidak ada yang mengerti motifnya dia ingin dinikahi Siwon. Leeteuk juga tak mau tahu siapa pria yang dinikahi wanita itu begitu juga dengan Siwon.

"Aku harus menunggu 3 tahun lagi untuk masuk militer. Padahal aku sudah tidak sabar ingin memegang senjata dan belajar menembak. Pasti keren sekali." Kyuhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan setelah melihat ekspresi kesal Leeteuk. Terlalu banyak fakta mengejutkan tentang Siwon.

Leeteuk tertawa melihat tingkah Kyuhyun praktek menembak dengan tangannya. Menirukan bunyi tembakannya, wajahnya juga serius sekali.

"Kupikir kau tidak akan masuk wajib militer."

"Kenapa?" Kyuhyun menurunkan kedua tangannya.

"Bukankah kau bisa hamil? Kau bisa digolongkan sebagai wanita. Aku dan ibumu juga tak masuk militer."

"Aku tidak tahu tentang hal itu. Kalaupun aku bisa hamil, aku tidak ingin hamil. Aku ingin menjadi pihak yang menghamili, karena aku juga punya belalai."

"Jadi kau yang akan menghamili Siwon?" Leeteuk berkata sambil menahan tawanya.

"Tentu saja. Aku akan membuktikan hal itu. Lihat saja nanti eommoni, perut rata Siwon hyung akan membuncit karena berisi bayi." Ucap Kyuhyun penuh keyakinan.

Leeteuk hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Apa Kyuhyun sanggup menumbangkan badan besar Siwon diatas ranjang? Walaupun badan Kyuhyun juga tak kalah besar, tapi Siwon lebih unggul dalam kekuatan. Jikapun bisa, berapa kalipun Kyuhyun menusuk Siwon, Siwon juga tak akan bisa hamil.

"Aku senang kau bisa menerima Siwon." Kata Leeteuk sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Kyuhyun hyung bicara dengan siapa?" Suho berjalan masuk ke dapur, tangannya mengucek matanya.

"Astaga. Aku sampai lupa membangunkanmu." Kyuhyun menengok kearah jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul enam sore. Jamnya sudah dia perbaiki ke waktu yang benar.

"Halo jagoan." Sapa Leeteuk.

"Halmoni!" Suho berlari menuju Leeteuk yang merentangkan tangannya lalu melompat ke pelukan neneknya. "Aku merindukan halmoni."

Leeteuk menciumi seluruh wajah Suho, Suho sendiri berusaha menghindarinya karena geli. "Kau kan hanya tidak bertemu halmoni sebentar saja."

Leeteuk menurunkan Suho.

"Aku merindukan lubang dipipi halmoni ini." Telunjuk Suho menusuk tepat di lesung pipi Leeteuk sembari tertawa kecil.

"Ayahmu juga punya kan? Bahkan ada dua." Leetuk menurunkan Suho dari gendongannya.

"Lucu punya halmoni. Daddy tidak mau memberikannya satu pada Suho. Daddy pelit kan halmoni?"

"Yang seperti ini tidak bisa diminta Suho. Ini pemberian Tuhan."

"Tapi Suho ingin punya. Daddy, halmoni dan Kyuhyun hyung punya. Kenapa Suho tidak?" Suho menunjuk cekungan kecil disudut kanan bibir Kyuhyun yang hanya akan terbentuk saat Kyuhyun membentuk ekspresi tertentu. Seperti minum melalui sedotan.

"Karena agar Suho menemani Minho hyung. Minho hyung juga tidak punya kan?"

Suho mengangguk mengerti kemudian tersenyum lebar karena bukan hanya dia yang tidak punya lubang diwajahnya. Dia juga ingat Kris tidak mempunyainya.

"Suho, ayo mandi. Ini sudah terlalu sore, nanti kau bisa bermain lagi bersama halmoni." Ajak Kyuhyun.

"Sudah sana mandi dulu bersama Kyuhyun hyung."

Suho hanya mengangguk lalu menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

"Siwon, kuharap kau tak kan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama. Kekasihmu ini baru berusia 17 tahun." Ujar Leeteuk. Dia bisa melihat warna merah dileher Kyuhyun dan satu lagi dengan warna yang hampir memudar. Pasti anaknya itu yang membuatnya dan akan membuat yang baru lagi jika hampir hilang. Benar-benar. Melihat Kyuhyun yang bersikap santai dengan tak menutupi tanda itu membuat Leeteuk yakin Kyuhyun tak tahu apapun. Anak yang polos.

Mereka sedang makan malam, Kyuhyun menghubungi Siwon untuk pulang lebih cepat kerumah karena ibunya datang berkunjung.

"Tentu saja tidak akan. Aku kan saat itu tidak sadar." Siwon menjawabnya tanpa ragu setelah melihat tak ada reaksi apapun dari Kyuhyun. Jadi dia menyimpulkan ibunya sudah memberi tahu Kyuhyun semuanya.

"Aku tak yakin dengan itu." Cibir Leeteuk.

"Aku hanya mencobanya sekali, aku tak mengira akan menghasilkan bayi. Bukankah aku hebat?" Leeteuk memukul kepala Siwon sehingga Kyuhyun dan Suho terkikik.

"Jika aku melakukannya dengan Kyuhyun, tentu saja aku tak akan ceroboh lagi." Dia mengedipkan salah satu matanya kearah Kyuhyun.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun lebih memilih fokus dengan makanan yang ada dipiringnya, wajahnya sudah memerah. Ditambah dia harus menelan sayuran, dia tak bisa menyingkirkannya karena ada ibu Siwon.

"Jangan mengotori fikirannya. Disini juga ada Suho. Kyuhyun juga belum cukup umur. Jangan coba-coba melakukan hal itu pada Kyuhyun." Leeteuk mengacungkan garpunya mengancam.

"Kapan Minho akan tiba di Korea?"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya mendengar pertanyaan Leeteuk lalu memandang Siwon. Pria itu tak mengatakan apapun padanya. Haruskah dia pindah dari rumah ini? Disini kan hanya ada dua kamar? Tapi kalau pindah dia harus kemana? Ibunya belum pulang. Mungkin Minho akan tinggal dirumah Leeteuk.

"Kemarin Minho menghubungiku, katanya mungkin seminggu sebelum masa liburan berakhir."

Kyuhyun tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya nanti jika Minho kesini. Dia tak tahu apapun mengenai anak itu. Bagaimana jika dia membencinya?

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau ibumu akan datang?" Kyuhyun mendesis. Matanya menyipit menatap Siwon.

"Aku juga tidak tahu."

Leeteuk sudah pulang dari dua jam yang lalu. Setelah berhasil menidurkan Suho yang merengek ingin Leeteuk menginap. Ini sudah pukul 11 malam, Kyuhyun dan Siwon sudah berada diranjang bersiap untuk tidur.

"Kau juga tidak memberi tahuku mengenai Minho yang akan datang. Lagipula bukankah kau bilang dia selalu menghabiskan masa liburan penuh disini?"

"Kupikir itu tidak terlalu penting. Dan Minho akan pindah sekolah ke sekolahmu."

"Minho itu orangnya bagaimana?" Kyuhyun ingin mempersiapkan diri menghadapi Minho. Jika anak itu pindah kesini berarti mereka akan selalu bertemu. Kyuhyun juga bukan tipe orang yang mudah akrab dengan orang baru, biasanya dia akan mengamati tingkah laku mereka terlebih dahulu sebelum memutuskan berteman dengannya. Tapi untuk hal ini dia tidak bisa melakukannya kan?

"Dia tampan dan tinggi. Badannya atletis, mirip sepertiku."

"Bukan yang seperti itu maksudku. Apa dia orang yang menyenangkan atau bagaimana?"

"Dia anak yang menyenangkan tentu saja. Kuharap nanti kau bisa berteman dengannya saat disekolah. Kau tahu kan anak baru itu seperti apa?" Siwon memilih mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dia tidak ingin Kyuhyun tahu kalau Minho sedikit tidak suka dengannya.

"Kenapa harus pindah? Ibunya sekarang membuangnya?"

"Gunakanlah bahasa yang bagus." Siwon menyentil dahi Kyuhyun hingga anak itu mengaduh. "Minho sendiri yang ingin pindah. Dia akan ada dikelas satu, dia tidak secerdas dirimu yang bisa lompat kelas."

Kyuhyun lalu berguling telungkup, kepalanya menatap kearah Siwon. Memperhatikan raut wajah serius Siwon yang kembali fokus ketablet ditangannya. Mungkin tentang bisnis lagi.

Rambut hitam pendek Siwon, kedua alis tebalnya yang selalu naik jika marah. Mata Siwon yang membuatnya seakan melayang jika menatapnya. Hidungnya yang mancung. Bibir tipis yang selalu menampilkan senyum menyilaukan hingga terkadang membuat mata Kyuhyun berkunang-kunang. Bibir yang pernah menciumnya. Lesung pipinya yang selalu ingin ia tusuk dengan telunjuknya tapi belum ada kesempatan.

Jantung Kyuhyun mulai berdetak cepat mengingat ciuman terakhir mereka. Ciuman mereka yang paling intim. Ciuman yang memabukkan bagi Kyuhyun. Dan pernyataan cinta Siwon padanya semakin membuat jantungnya seperti ada kembang api yang meletus.

Siwon meletakkan tabletnya diatas nakas lalu menoleh kearah Kyuhyun yang menatapnya tak berkedip. Siwon membaringkan tubuhnya miring menghadap Kyuhyun. Posisi mereka sangat dekat sampai Siwon bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu dari tadi?"

Hening beberapa menit, sampai Kyuhyun membuka bibirnya.

"Aku mencintaimu Choi Siwon."

Setelah itu Siwon merasakan bibir Kyuhyun menempel dibibirnya. Beberapa menit hanya seperti itu, bibir mereka hanya menempel. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya lalu mulai menggerakkan bibirnya. Siwon mengikutinya hingga ia yang mendominasi.

Ciuman panjang mereka terlepas karena Kyuhyun memukul dada Siwon beberapa kali mengisyaratkan dia sudah kehabisan nafas.

"Kau mau membunuhku?!" Sentak Kyuhyun, nafasnya masih terengah-engah.

"Kau yang memulainya. Aku hanya menurutimu. Bukankah kau juga menyukainya? Aku mendengar desahanmu walaupun pelan tadi." Goda Siwon. Siwon juga menirukan suara desahan Kyuhyun.

"Kau menyebalkan!" Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya membelakangi Siwon. Wajahnya sudah memerah seperti tomat busuk, juga badannya sedikit lemas entah kenapa.

Siwon berdehem setelah meredakan tawanya. Siwon mendekati Kyuhyun lalu melingkarkan lengannya disekeliling pinggang Kyuhyun.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu Cho Kyuhyun." Bisik Siwon tepat di telinga Kyuhyun yang masih memerah.

Siwon membalikkan badan Kyuhyun lalu memeluknya. Kepala Kyuhyun ia sandarkan didadanya. Lengan kirinya masih memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun, dagunya dia letakkan diatas kepala Kyuhyun dan tangan kanannya mengelus rambut Kyuhyun. Sesekali ia menciumi dan menghirup wangi nya.

"Apa Minho mengetahui tentang kita?"

"Tentu saja. Dia anakku."

Siwon tahu Kyuhyun mengkhawatirkan sesuatu, begitu juga dengan dia.

"Tak usah mengkhawatirkan apapun. Tidurlah." Siwon mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Kenapa baru sekarang kau melakukan hal ini? Aku selalu menginginkan hal ini sejak dulu." Lirih Kyuhyun. Matanya sudah terpejam, detak jantung Siwon yang menurutnya sangat indah seakan menjadi lullaby untuknya.

"Akupun begitu. Tapi kau selalu menaruh guling diantara kita, kau juga selalu menendangku tanpa sebab. Aku tidak mau kau panggil Ahjussi mesum jika memaksa."

Siwon melirik Kyuhyun yang ternyata sudah tertidur. Dia merenggangkan pelukannya sebentar untuk mengecup bibir Kyuhyun sekali lalu memeluknya lagi.


	12. Chapter 12

"Daddy! Bisakah Suho dibelikan sepeda? Aku melihat punya Kyungsoo kemarin. Sepedanya sangat keren Daddy."

Suho memutuskan memanjat naik kepangkuan Siwon dan menelusupkan kepalanya didepan koran yang dibentangkan Siwon setelah hanya gumaman yang didapatnya.

Siwon menaruh korannya dimeja lalu memegangi tubuh Suho agar tidak terjatuh. "Kakimu belum bisa menggapai pedal sepeda. Setelah Suho masuk sekolah dasar, Daddy akan membelikannya untukmu."

"Kyungsoo lebih pendek dari Suho, tapi dia bisa." Bantah Suho. Anak ini sudah tidak bisa dibohongi lagi.

"Sudahlah belikan saja. Apa susahnya sih?" Sergah Kyuhyun. Dia sedang menyirami bunga-bunga. "Aku yang akan mengajarinya nanti selama liburan ini."

Tidak ada alasan lagi bagi Siwon untuk menolak. Lagipula Suho sudah memasang wajah memelas. Dia juga ingin mengajari Suho menaiki sepeda karena dia dulu tidak sempat melakukannya untuk Minho. Dia sudah melewatkan bagaimana Minho tumbuh semasa kecil, dia tidak ingin mengulanginya lagi.

"Baiklah. Akan Daddy belikan. Tapi Suho harus janji tidak akan mengabaikan waktu untuk belajar yang lain."

"Siap Daddy." Ucap Suho dengan tersenyum lebar. Tangannya dalam posisi hormat seperti tentara. "Terima kasih Daddy."

Setelah memberikan kecupan dipipi Siwon, Suho berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun. Dia menyuruh Kyuhyun membungkuk lalu memberikan kecupan dipipinya juga dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Bagaimanapun Kyuhyun ikut andil membujuk ayahnya.

"Hyung, apa kau tak mau membantuku menyirami bunga-bunga ini?"

Siwon meletakkan lagi cangkir kopinya dimeja setelah menyeruputnya beberapa kali. Dia kembali menikmati acara membaca koran paginya yang sempat di interupsi oleh Suho. Sedangkan Kyuhyun sejak 30 menit yang lalu sibuk mengurusi tanaman, memotong ranting yang sudah kering, mencabut dan memotongi rumput disekitarnya.

"Tidak. Itu tidak menarik."

"Tapi ini kan rumahmu?"

"Bukankah aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk mengerjakannya? Jadi kenapa kau sewot?" Jawab Siwon tak acuh sembari membalik halaman korannya.

Kyuhyun menyatukan alisnya kesal. Tapi kemudian senyuman licik terpampang dibibirnya. Dia mengarahkan selang ditangannya yang airnya masih mengalir, membuatnya agar airnya bisa sampai ketempat Siwon. Dan bingo. Koran Siwon basah sampai meneteskan air dan membasahi celana Siwon.

"Rasakan itu."

Siwon meremas korannya yang basah dan melemparnya ketempat sampah. Dengan santai ia menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih tertawa terbahak-bahak. Merebut selang ditangannya dan balas menyiram Kyuhyun.

"Hyung! Aku sudah mandi!"

Mata Kyuhyun terpejam dan tangannya terulur menghindari semburan air.

"Mandi dua kali dipagi hari bukankah tidak buruk?" Siwon menghentikan aksinya dan berjalan kearah kran untuk mematikannya.

"Kau menyebalkan!"

Siwon hanya bersiul membalas teriakan Kyuhyun.

"Hyung! Hyung! Liat apa yang Suho dapatkan." Suho berlari kearah Kyuhyun dengan sebatang ranting terulur kedepan.

"Kyaaa! Ulat!"

Kyuhyun berlari sejauh mungkin dari Suho yang membawa ulat diujung ranting. Suho yang awalnya terdiam bingung mulai mengejar Kyuhyun dengan terus mengacungkan ranting dan tertawa riang. Ini sangat menyenangkan bagi Suho.

"Suho! Buang ulat itu! Itu bisa membuatmu gatal!"

Kyuhyun berteriak dari belakang punggung Siwon untuk berlindung. Dia mengikuti kemanapun langkah Siwon yang ingin menghindarinya. Persekongkolan ayah dan anak.

"Lihatlah ulat lucu itu, Kyu. Ulatnya berwarna warni."

"Lucu dari sisi mananya?! Lihatlah wajahnya yang mengerikan itu! Seakan dia ingin memakanmu!" Teriak Kyuhyun dengan menunjuk-nunjuk ulat itu. Dia memegangi bagian pinggang kaos Siwon dengan erat untuk mencegahnya pergi. Tubuhnya merinding dengan membayangkan ulat itu berjalan diatas kulitnya.

Siwon berhasil meloloskan diri dari cengkraman Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun lalu berlari kencang dengan Suho kembali mengejarnya. Dia berteriak-teriak menyuruh Suho memghentikan aksinya. Dia berakhir tersandung batu dan terjerembab kedepan karena kepalanya menoleh kebelakang selama ia berlari.

"Hyung!" Suho membuang rantingnya sembarangan dan menghampiri Kyuhyun yang belum juga bangun dari posisinya. Siwon menyusulnya dan membantu Kyuhyun duduk.

Bibir Kyuhyun yang mengerucut bergetar dan matanya sudah berair. "Aku benci ulat." Dan satu isakan lolos diikuti air mata mengalir dipipinya. Dia sangat takut dengan ulat karena saat kecil dia mengalami gatal-gatal kemerahan di seluruh tubuhnya. Dan itu berlangsung selama dua hari.

Siwon lalu memeluk Kyuhyun dan mendekap kepalanya didadanya. Tangannya mengelus punggung Kyuhyun.

"Hyung maafkan Suho." Suho juga ikut menangis melihat keadaan Kyuhyun. Dia menyesal mengerjai Kyuhyun, dia tidak tahu akan begini jadinya. Siwon menenangkan kedua bayinya bergantian sampai tidak ada lagi isakan yang keluar.

"Lututku sakit." Kyuhyun melepaskan diri dari dekapan Siwon dan menunjukkan lututnya yang kemerahan dan sedikit mengeluarkan darah. "Daguku juga." Dia mendongakkan kepalanya. Luka yang sama.

"Jangan disentuh. Itu perih." Seru Kyuhyun.

Siwon menarik kembali tangannya yang mengelus dagu Kyuhyun, dia bermaksud membersihkannya dari tanah yang menempel disekitarnya.

Siwon merasa sedih melihat beberapa luka goresan juga diwajah Kyuhyun walaupun tidak parah. "Ayo masuk kerumah dan akan kuobati lukamu." Siwon membantu Kyuhyun berdiri.

Siwon bisa merasakan semburan air diwajahnya sesaat setelah ia berdiri untuk menggendong Suho. "CHO KYUHYUN!" Teriak Siwon geram. Tapi si pemilik nama hanya tertawa keras dan masih menyemprotkan air kearahnya.

"Rasakan pembalasanku Choi Siwon!" Saat Kyuhyun ada dipelukan Siwon, tangannya diam-diam memutar kran yang ada dibelakang punggung Siwon dan memegang selang. Dan rencananya sukses karena Siwon tak menyadarinya sama sekali.

"Kyuhyun hyung airnya dingin!" Keributan di minggu pagi hari itupun semakin ribut ditambah gonggongan dari Mojo dan Bugsy. Tapi semuanya bisa merasakan bahagia dengan kebersamaan mereka.

.

.

.

Siwon menempelkan plester terakhir didagu Kyuhyun yang terluka setelah mereka mandi untuk kedua kalinya dipagi hari. Kyuhyun berteriak-teriak ketika Siwon membersihkan lukanya dengan alkohol karena perih. Berlebihan menurut Siwon karena itu hanyalah luka kecil.

"Apa ibuku tidak menghubungimu?"

"Tidak."

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar jawaban singkat dari Siwon. Akhir-akhir ini sikap Siwon sangat aneh menurutnya, selalu menjawab seadanya jika ia tanya.

"Bisakah kau meminjamkanku uang?"

Siwon menoleh dari kegiatannya membereskan peralatan P3K dengan alisnya naik sebelah. "Untuk apa?"

"Aku ingin ke Beijing menemui appa dan eomma. Aku juga merindukan nenek." Kyuhyun ingin meminta penjelasan kenapa mereka meninggalkannya begitu lama dan tak bisa dihubungi. Apa dia benar-benar telah dibuang karena ternyata dia bukan anak kandung mereka? Oke itu drama sekali. Walaupun ibunya menjengkelkan tetapi dia juga punya sisi baik.

"Kapan kau akan kesana?" Beberapa kemungkinan memenuhi kepala Siwon. Salah satunya Kyuhyun ingin pindah dan menetap disana. Itu sangat mengerikan baginya.

"Kalau kau meminjamkanku uang dengan cepat, secepatnya juga aku akan kesana."

"Aku bisa menemanimu kesana jika kau mau."

"Tidak usah. Aku sudah sering kesana, aku tidak akan tersesat." Apa yang akan dikatakan keluarganya jika Siwon ikut? Dia yakin ibunya akan menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menggodanya habis-habisan.

"Berapa lama kau akan pergi?"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku bisa sekalian memesankan tiket pulang ke Korea." Oke ini kebohongan Siwon.

"Aku berencana menghabiskan liburan musim panas yang hanya bersisa satu bulan ini disana."

Siwon bisa sedikit bernafas lega, ya sedikit. Karena satu bulan itu sangat lama baginya. Dia yang hanya berpisah selama 12 jam saja sudah sangat merindukan Kyuhyun dan ingin cepat-cepat pulang kerumah. Dan ini satu bulan, tanpa kehadiran Kyuhyun, tanpa melihat Kyuhyun disisinya setiap malam, tanpa aroma yang menguar dibadan Kyuhyun. Oh itu sangat menyiksa. Tapi dia juga tak bisa protes dan mencegah hal itu, karena Kyuhyun ingin menemui orang tuanya.

"Kau yakin tak perlu kutemani?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan bergumam mengiyakan.

"Aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu. Kau harus berjanji mengangkat setiap panggilanku dan membalas pesanku."

"Dimengerti Tuan Choi Siwon."

.

.

.

Siwon membantu melipat baju-baju Kyuhyun dan menatanya dikoper besar Kyuhyun. Dia memutuskan ikut turun tangan ketika ia memasuki kamar dan melihat Kyuhyun yang berkemas dengan cara memasukkan barang-barangnya begitu saja tanpa dirapikan. Pekerjaan apa yang bisa dilakukan anak itu? Apa selamanya Siwon yang akan melakukan semuanya? Setelah ia mengomel ini itu akhirnya Kyuhyun mau belajar cara melipat baju dan bagaimana menatanya didalam koper agar banyak barang bisa muat. Kyuhyun akan berangkat ke Beijing besok pagi setelah seminggu yang lalu ia memberikan tiketnya.

"Kau seperti akan tinggal selamanya disana. Harusnya kau bawa satu koper saja." Ucap Siwon.

Memang Kyuhyun membawa 2 koper, satu besar dan satu koper kecil miliknya yang anak itu isi berbagai makanan. Ia sudah protes untuk tidak membawa barang tidak berguna seperti itu, tapi Kyuhyun mengatakan untuk berjaga-jaga karena ibunya itu akan menyuruhnya untuk berdiet dan dia benci itu.

"Sudahlah bantu aku saja. Tak usah mengomentari ini itu." Kyuhyun berusaha melipat baju kemeja biru lautnya dengan hati-hati agar tidak kusut.

Siwon mendengus melihatnya. Pasalnya anak itu sudah berkutat bermenit-menit dengan kemeja itu, dia sendiri sudah melipat lebih dari lima baju. Karena gemas Siwon mengambil baju itu dan melipatnya walaupun mendapat tatapan protes dari Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak menggunakan alasan menemui orang tuamu untuk menemui Yunho kan?"

Kyuhyun yang awalnya sedikit bingung tiba-tiba membulatkan matanya. "TVXQ ada konser disana?! Jinjjayo?! Wooaaa aku harus nonton."

Siwon menepuk dahinya kesal. Dia tidak mengira Kyuhyun tidak tahu mengenai hal itu. Dia hanya berniat untuk memastikan saja kalau Kyuhyun benar-benar hanya akan menemui orang tuanya. Beberapa kali Siwon mendapati setiap Kyuhyun pulang dari latihan dance-nya bersama Kai menggerutu karena tidak bertemu dengan Yunho. Siwon memang sengaja memberikan Yunho pekerjaan ketika Kyuhyun ada jadwal latihan. Walaupun Yunho sudah meminta maaf tetapi Siwon tetap berusaha menjauhkan mereka berdua sekalipun Kyuhyun masih saja selalu meminta dipertemukan. Anak itu benar-benar tidak jera.

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun yang berjongkok didepan meja kecil dan menarik setiap lacinya. Terlihat mencari sesuatu. Dia tidak tahu kalau Kyuhyun menyimpan sesuatu disana.

"We are T!" Kyuhyun berteriak seraya membentuk lightstick yang menyala merah membentuk huruf T. Hal yang dilakukan fans TVXQ ketika konser.

Kyuhyun lalu duduk dilantai disamping Siwon dan memegangi lengan pria itu dengan kedua tangannya. "Bisakah kau memberikan aku akses ke backstage? Ayolah... aku juga ingin berfoto dengan mereka." Rengek Kyuhyun. Dia membuat ekspresi seimut mungkin agar Siwon mengatakan iya.

"Tidak." Siwon menutup kopernya lalu berdiri dan meletakannya disudut kamar.

"Kau bisa menyewa lima bodyguard kalau perlu untuk mengawasiku selama aku menemui Yunho hyung."

"Tetap tidak."

Kyuhyun mendecak kesal Siwon tak mau menurutinya. "Setidaknya berikan aku tiket konser gratis. Aku belum pernah menonton konser mereka. Rasanya menyebalkan ketika belum pernah sekalipun menonton konser idola. Kau tidak akan mengerti perasaan seperti itu."

Ya Siwon tidak mengerti hal itu karena dia tidak mengejar idola tapi dikejar. Siwon mendengus, kesal pada dirinya sendiri ketika ia akhirnya mengangguk menyetujui. Ia tidak suka melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang lesu dan sedih.

"Kau akan memberikan timbal balik apa untukku?"

Siwon lagi-lagi mendengus. Kyuhyun hanya diam saja dengan bibir mengerucut. "Lupakan. Terakhir kali kau berjanji memberikanku ciuman tiga kali sehari tapi kau hanya melakukannya satu kali."

"Itu bukan salahku. Kau sendiri yang melanggar. Kau tidak menjadikan Yunho hyung sebagai instrukturku." Bela Kyuhyun. Sesungguhnya dia lupa tentang hal ini.

Siwon mengalah, anak itu benar. Pantas saja Kyuhyun bisa lompat kelas, anak itu memang cerdas.

"Ingat. Akan ada orang yang mengawasimu di backstage nanti. Juga jaga dirimu baik-baik." Pesan Siwon.

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya berkali-kali dengan tersenyum. Dia lalu berjinjit dan mengecup pipi Siwon singkat. "Terima kasih."

.

.

.

"Aku pulang."

Siwon menaikkan sebelah alisnya tidak mendapat balasan apapun, biasanya Suho akan berteriak memanggilnya begitu mendengar pintu terbuka dan langsung berlari ke pelukannya. Diruang tv juga tidak ada Kyuhyun yang berbaring disofa sembari mengumpat pada PSP nya. Kemana dua bayinya itu? Apa mereka tidur karena hujan? Padahal Siwon berharap mendapat sambutan hangat setibanya dirumah setelah lelah bekerja seharian dikantor. Dan dia mendesah kecewa mengingat Kyuhyun yang masih di Beijing sedangkan Suho dirumah ibunya.

Dengan gontai Siwon berjalan menuju kamarnya berniat akan bergelung dibawah selimut menghangatkan diri karena diluar hujan. Siwon membatalkan langkahnya yang akan menaiki tangga dan merubah tujuannya ke halaman belakang. Dia mendengar suara musik dan nyanyian yang beradu dengan suara hujan deras dari arah belakang rumah.

Siwon menghentikan langkahnya diambang pintu dapur. Matanya terus mengikuti kemanapun objek yang ada dihadapannya pergi. Dia hanya berdiam diri, terpana melihat Kyuhyun dengan lincah bergerak kesana kemari dengan kaki telanjang sambil menyanyikan sebuah lagu ditengah hujan yang lumayan deras.

Kyuhyun mengenakan kemeja putih kebesaran yang ia yakini miliknya hingga hanya ujung jari-jari tangannya yang kelihatan dan celana pendek berwarna putih. He looks like an angel. Ia membawa payung putih transparan sebagai properti pendukung untuk dance-nya. Kepalanya ia tutupi dengan topi bundar untuk melindungi matanya dari air yang kemudian ia lempar sembarangan. Tangan Siwon bergerak ingin meraih Kyuhyun yang bergelantungan di tiang lampu dengan satu tangan tapi dia menariknya kembali. Dia hanya seperti itu, menatap dan menikmati apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan selama setengah lagu dengan senyum terpasang.

Kyuhyun berhenti memutari payung yang ia putar begitu melihat Siwon diambang pintu dapur. Dengan senyum terkembang ia menarik tangan Siwon untuk bergabung dengannya. Siwon sempat menolak tapi Kyuhyun mengabaikannya. Mau tidak mau dia mengikuti gerakan Kyuhyun karena sudah terlanjur basah. Jas dan sepatu berserta kaos kakinya ia lepas, dia bisa merasakan rumput-rumput menusuk telapak kakinya. Dasinya ia longgarkan dan lengan kemejanya juga ia lipat sampai siku.

Dengan bergandengan tangan Kyuhyun menarik Siwon kesana kemari sambil terus menyanyikan bait-bait lagu dengan tersenyum. Kyuhyun lalu melepaskan tangannya dan melompat-lompat digenangan air hingga menimbulkan cipratan. Dia juga menendang airnya kearah Siwon lalu berlari-lari sebelum dirinya berakhir pelukan Siwon karena pria itu menarik tangannya.

Kedua tangan Kyuhyun berada didada Siwon, sedangkan kepalanya mendongak mempertemukan mata mereka. Tangan Siwon menangkup tengkuk Kyuhyun dengan ibu jarinya mengusap pipi Kyuhyun. Setelah menstabilkan nafasnya yang terengah-engah dan menutup matanya sejenak, Kyuhyun kembali menatap mata Siwon. Kyuhyun menyanyikan bait terakhir lagunya dengan tersenyum manis, begitu pula Siwon. Lalu pria itu mempertemukan bibir mereka.

Siwon memagut bibir Kyuhyun, mengeluarkan semua rindu yang ditahannya selama Kyuhyun pergi. Dia bisa merasakan Kyuhyun membalas ciumannya dengan rakus. Kemampuan Kyuhyun dalam berciuman sedikit meningkat. Dia memasukkan lidahnya di gua hangat Kyuhyun setelah mendapatkan akses masuk. Menjelajah setiap sisi-sisinya. Kyuhyun sendiri sudah mengeluarkan lenguhannya.

Siwon memutuskan tautan bibirnya dan menyatukan dahi mereka. Menatap kedalam mata Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun masih berusaha meraup udara sebanyak mungkin.

"Aku merindukanmu. Sangat." Bisik Siwon. "Ini baru seminggu kau pergi."

"Kau tidak senang aku pulang cepat?" Sebenarnya Kyuhyun tidak tahan dengan ocehan ibunya mengenai hubungannya dengan Siwon. Neneknya juga ikut menggodanya. Dia ingin tinggal lebih lama lagi karena dia sangat merindukan ayahnya juga. Dia sudah merencanakan berbagai hal yang akan ia lakukan bersama ayahnya. Tapi semangat itu luntur tepat setelah ia mendarat di bandara, tidak ada Siwon disampingnya. Dia juga susah memejamkan matanya dimalam hari, membuatnya memiliki lingkaran hitam tebal dibawah matanya.

"Aku sangat senang sekali. Tapi-"

"Aku juga merindukanmu." Potong Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum malu dan pipinya yang merona merah. Dia bukan tipe orang yang akan mengucapkan hal-hal seperti itu.

Senyum Siwon terkembang hingga kedua dimple-nya terlihat. "Aku sangat sangat sangat senang mendengar hal ini."

Siwon memajukan wajahnya, beberapa inchi lagi akan menyentuh bibir Kyuhyun sebelum Kyuhyun mengeluarkan suara bersin.

"Maaf." Bisik Kyuhyun. Dia merasakan dingin mulai menghinggapinya lagi setelah ciuman mereka berakhir.

Tapi Siwon hanya tersenyum dan merangkulnya berjalan kedalam rumah. "Kita masih punya banyak waktu. Aku juga tidak mau kau sakit."

.

.

.

Siwon keluar kamar mandi sambil mengusak rambutnya yang basah menggunakan handuk. Dia melihat Kyuhyun sedang bermain psp ditempat tidur mereka dengan menyandarkan punggungnya di headboard ranjang. Kepalanya masih tertutupi handuk putih yang disampirkan begitu saja.

Siwon menghentikan gerakannya mengeringkan rambut dan menyipitkan matanya kearah lengan Kyuhyun. Merasa kurang jelas, ia lalu berjalan mendekat setelah menyampirkan handuknya disalah satu kursi. Siwon duduk disamping Kyuhyun dan menarik lengannya, membuat Kyuhyun memekik.

"Yakkk! Itu sakit!" Kyuhyun menarik tangannya dan mengusapnya pelan.

"Kenapa lenganmu bisa begitu?"

Ada lebam dilengan atas Kyuhyun. Dia tidak memperhatikan sebelumnya, terlebih Kyuhyun memakai kemeja lengan panjang tadi. Lebamnya sangat jelas mengingat warna kulit Kyuhyun yang pucat dan tidak tertutupi lengan kaosnya.

"Ini terkena pagar pembatas dilokasi konser karena berdesak-desakan." Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika Siwon tidak mengeluarkan suara. "Tenang saja. Ini sudah tidak sakit."

"Jelas-jelas kau memekik tadi padahal aku hanya menarik lenganmu dengan pelan. Bagaimana tidak sakit?"

"Sudahlah. Besok juga sudah sembuh."

"Bukankah aku membelikanmu tiket VVIP? Kenapa kau ada di festival berdiri?" Siwon tahu persis keadaan tiap tiap tipe tiket.

"Menonton konser dengan duduk itu tidak seru. Jadi aku menukar tiketnya dengan orang lain." Kyuhyun lalu meletakkan pspnya diatas nakas dan bermaksud ingin tidur. Ia tidak ingin diinterogasi macam-macam oleh Siwon.

Siwon melihat kaki kiri Kyuhyun yang terjulur, sedikit janggal menurutnya karena biasanya Kyuhyun melipat kakinya ketika bermain psp diatas ranjang. Kaki kanannya pun sekarang terlipat. Siwon lalu menendang kaki kiri Kyuhyun yang juga membuat anak itu memekik kesakitan.

Siwon menggulung celana Kyuhyun. Dan benar saja. Disana juga ada lebam, lebih parah dari lengannya. "Kenapa juga bisa begini?"

Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya dan memainkan jemarinya. Dia tidak mungkin berkata pada Siwon kalau ada beberapa orang yang sengaja mendorongnya kearah pagar hingga ia terhimpit dan juga menendangnya saat menonton konser TVXQ. Dua hari setelah ia tiba di Beijing saat jalan-jalan, ia juga bisa terserempet motor kalau saja tidak menghindar tepat waktu. Padahal dia sudah berjalan dipinggir sekali. Dia tidak tahu siapa mereka. Tapi dia berasumsi itu fans fanatik Siwon. Salah satu alasan juga ia pulang cepat karena tidak ingin mengalami kejadian yang lebih parah lagi. Ia merasa jika di Korea dan didekat Siwon maka ia akan baik-baik saja seperti selama ini.

Siwon tahu, hal seperti ini cepat atau lambat pasti akan terjadi. Dia sudah berusaha untuk tidak mengekspos wajah Kyuhyun didepan publik agar tidak ada yang meneror Kyuhyun. Tapi para wartawan punya banyak cara untuk mendapatkan apa yang mereka mau.

"Aku sudah bilang kan, jaga dirimu baik-baik. Aku memberikanmu tiket VVIP agar kau terhindar dari masalah." Siwon meneliti lagi bagian tubuh yang lain walaupun Kyuhyun menolak. Dan dia menemukan lebam yang lain juga, punggung dan pinggang. Siwon merasa sedih, seharusnya dia bisa melindungi kekasih kecilnya. Seharusnya ia juga menyewa bodyguard yang lain untuk menjaga kekasihnya. Seharusnya ia bisa mengupayakan segala cara agar tidak ada yang tahu tentang Kyuhyun, seperti yang ia lakukan pada Minho dan Suho. Ia bersumpah tidak akan melepaskan orang yang telah menyakiti kekasihnya.

Siwon lalu beranjak keluar kamar dan kembali beberapa menit kemudian dengan membawa baskom berisi air dan handuk juga salep.

"Berbaringlah telungkup." Siwon menaikkan kaos Kyuhyun lalu mengompres lebam-lebamnya dengan handuk yang sudah ia celupkan di air hangat.

"Maafkan aku." Gumam Kyuhyun lirih. Ini salahnya yang membangkang perintah Siwon padahal pria itu sudah berusaha menjaganya dengan baik.

"Kau hanya ingin bersenang-senang. Kau harus lebih berhati-hati lagi." Siwon mengoleskan salep ke punggung dan pinggang Kyuhyun setelah mengompresnya beberapa kali.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengacung-acungkan keatas papan kertas yang ia sobek dari buku gambar Suho secara diam-diam. Kakinya berjinjit agar seseorang bisa melihat tulisannya. Dia sedang berada di bandara untuk menjalankan tugas dari Siwon, menjemput Minho. Walaupun masih sedikit trauma dengan kejadian tempo lalu, tapi dia berhasil meyakinkan Siwon. Dia juga sudah diajarkan cara melindungi diri dan beberapa gerakan taekwondo dari Siwon.

Petugas informasi beberapa menit lalu sudah mengumumkan bahwa pesawat dari Kanada sudah mendarat, jadi dia ikut berada ditempat para penjemput. Tapi sialnya dia mendapat posisi paling belakang yang mengharuskan dia berjinjit karena orang-orang didepannya lebih tinggi. Dia sesekali juga melompat-lompat.

"Kenapa dia lama sekali?! Aku sudah berdiri selama 20 menit. Kakiku pegal." Gerutu Kyuhyun.

"Choi Minho cepatlah keluar!" Teriak Kyuhyun. Dia berbalik kebelakang dan bersiul-siul ketika orang-orang didepannya menoleh kearahnya.

"Aisssh. Ini gara-gara kau Choi Minho." Kyuhyun kembali mengacungkan kertas bertuliskan 'Kakak Choi Suho'. Kali ini tanpa berjinjit, jempol kakinya sudah sakit. Masa bodoh mau terlihat atau tidak.

Gerutuan Kyuhyun terhenti ketika ia merasakan ada lengan merangkul lehernya dari belakang dan menyeretnya. Dia merasa tercekik. "Yak! Lepaskan aku! Kau siapa!"

Kyuhyun yakin orang yang menyeretnya adalah seorang pria, terbukti ketika ia memukul lengan itu berkali-kali tapi malah tangannya sendiri yang perih. Dia takut, panik. Terigat kejadian di Beijing. Berbagai macam skenario drama penculikan sudah berseliweran diotaknya. Bagaimana kalau orang ini suruhan fans fanatik Siwon yang bermaksud untuk membunuhnya? Atau menyiksanya selama berhari-hari dan dibiarkan mati begitu saja? Itu mengerikan.

Dengan segala keberanian, tangan Kyuhyun menggapai rambut si pria lalu menjambaknya bersamaan dengan giginya menggigit lengan pria itu. Usahanya berhasil karena pria itu melonggarkan rangkulan lengannya dan berteriak kesakitan. Kyuhyun menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk meloloskan diri dan memberikan tendangan ditulang kering pria itu. Dia bisa merasakan beberapa helai rambut pria itu yang tercabut paksa berada digenggamannya.

Pria itu melompat-lompat dengan satu kaki merasakan sakitnya tendangan dahsyat Kyuhyun. Dia meringis sakit dan mengeluarkan sumpah serapah. Gigitan Kyuhyun tak kalah menyakitkan.

"Kau gila! Kenapa kau menyakiti anakmu sendiri!"

Kyuhyun terkejut mendengar penuturan lelaki itu. Kyuhyun merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan selembar foto. Foto Minho yang ia keluarkan dari bingkai yang berada disamping televisi. Dia tidak mau mengambil resiko, bisa saja ada orang yang mengaku-aku sebagai kakak Suho. Dia berkali-kali melihat foto dan lelaki dihadapannya, memastikan bahwa dia orang yang sama.

Kyuhyun meringis ketika mendapati orang didepannya ini memang Choi Minho, anak Siwon. "Maaf. Aku tidak tahu." Gumam Kyuhyun.

Minho, tidak kalah tampan dengan ayahnya. Tubuhnya lebih tinggi beberapa centi dari Kyuhyun. Seperti yang pernah Siwon bilang, tubuhnya atletis. Sangat tampan dengan kaos v-neck abu-abu dan dilapisi kemeja yang tidak terkancing. Hidungnya mancung dan matanya besar seperti kodok. Gadis-gadis disekitar mereka sesekali melirik kearah Minho.

"Lihatlah perbuatanmu."

Minho menaikkan lengan kemejanya dan menunjukkan gigitan Kyuhyun. Disana tercetak jelas bekas gigitan gigi Kyuhyun. "Kuharap kau tidak punya penyakit rabies."

Minho beralih memegang kepalanya. "Ouch astaga ini sakit sekali. Kuharap aku juga tidak mengalami kebotakan."

"Aku kan sudah minta maaf. Lagipula kenapa kau menyeretku seperti penculik? Itu menakutiku." Bela Kyuhyun. "Dan hei aku bukan monyet."

"Lupakan. Aku akan mengadukannya pada Daddy bahwa ibu tiriku itu jahat." Minho berjalan sedikit pincang melewati Kyuhyun dengan menggeret kopernya. Tangannya yang lain masih mengusap-usap kepalanya yang sakit. Dia mulai merasa pusing.

"Tunggu aku!" Kyuhyun berlari menyusul langkah lebar Minho yang hampir mencapai pintu keluar bandara. Gerutuan tak berhenti keluar dari mulutnya.

"Cho Kyuhyun. Kau sudah memberikan kesan buruk pada calon anakmu."

*******************TBC ? *************************

Mind to review?

Thankseu ^^


	13. Chapter 13

Minho membatalkan niatnya membuka pintu taksi saat menyadari tak ada pergerakan disampingnya. Dia menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Kyuhyun tertidur dengan mulut terbuka.

"Dasar beruang."

Minho menjulurkan badannya kekursi depan dan membuka dashboard mengambil satu kaleng cola dingin lalu kembali duduk ditempatnya semula. Dia menempelkan cola itu kepipi Kyuhyun dengan menekannya sedikit, berharap Kyuhyun akan kaget lalu bangun karena rasa dingin yang tiba-tiba. Tapi tidak. Kyuhyun hanya bergerak untuk menjauhinya serta menepis tangan Minho, lalu bergumam tak jelas dan menyamankan kembali posisi tidurnya.

"Beruang hamil hibernasi."

Padahal orang-orang akan langsung bangun jika ia melakukan hal seperti itu. Haruskah Minho memukulkan kaleng cola ini ke dahi Kyuhyun agar dia terbangun? Minho menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menepis pikiran itu. Itu termasuk tindakan kriminal menurutnya.

Minho harus segera membangunkan Kyuhyun karena si sopir taksi sudah mengeluarkan barangnya dari bagasi dan menagih ongkosnya. Kemudian ia menyatukan ibu jari dan jari tengahnya diatas dahi Kyuhyun. Dia menyentil dahi Kyuhyun dengan kuat hingga menimbulkan bunyi keras dan sukses membangunkan Kyuhyun dari tidurnya disertai pekikan kesakitan.

"Ouchh. Sakit sekali."

"Begitulah yang dirasakan kepala, lengan dan kakiku. Cepat keluar."

Dengan bibir mengerucut Kyuhyun keluar taksi, tangannya masih mengusap-usap dahinya yang berdenyut sakit yang ia yakini akan menimbulkan bekas kemerahan. Dia memberikan ongkos taksi juga minuman yang diacungkan Minho agar ia membayarnya juga.

"Ya! Choi Minho! Kenapa kau pergi begitu saja?!" Kyuhyun berteriak dari luar pagar memanggil Minho yang sudah didepan pintu masuk rumah. Meninggalkan barang-barangnya didekat kaki Kyuhyun.

"Kau saja yang membawanya. Anggap saja itu latihan untukmu menghilangkan lemak-lemak dilenganmu itu!"

Mulut Kyuhyun menganga mendengar jawaban Minho. Bagaimana bisa anak itu menyuruhnya membawa dua koper besar ditambah ransel yang tak kalah besarnya. Minho sama sekali tak punya perasaan.

"Aigo. Bukankah harusnya dia yang berperan sebagai Cinderella dan aku ibu tiri yang jahat? Kenapa bisa berbalik seperti ini? Ya Tuhan." Rutuk Kyuhyun. Dia lalu menggendong ransel dipunggungnya dan menggeret paksa dua koper itu menuju rumah. Masa bodoh jika rodanya rusak, dia tak kuat mengangkatnya.

.

.

.

Minho sedang mengacak-acak kulkas ketika Kyuhyun masuk dapur dan meneguk segelas air putih. Minho menutup pintu kulkas disertai decakan karena tak menemukan makanan yang mampu mengenyangkan perutnya yang sangat lapar.

"Kau." Minho menunjuk Kyuhyun yang baru saja meletakkan gelasnya dikonter dapur. "Lapar tidak?"

Kyuhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia masih sedikit merasa canggung dan tak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa. Raut wajah Minho sangat berbeda dengan Siwon, walaupun Siwon terkadang juga menampilkan wajah dingin tetapi masih terlihat sedikit ramah. Sedangkan Minho, entahlah Kyuhyun harus bagaimana menyebutnya. Terlebih ini pertama kalinya dia bertemu dengan Minho, bisa saja dia salah menebak. Tapi menurutnya Minho bukan anak yang menyenangkan baginya, mengingat tingkahnya sejauh ini.

"Kau bisa memasak?"

"Bisa. Sedikit."

"Apa?"

"Air."

Rasanya Minho ingin melemparkan panci digenggamannya kearah Kyuhyun. Tapi dia hanya diam, menggenggam erat gagang panci itu dengan raut wajah datar. "Sudah kuduga kau hanya bisa menyusahkan Daddy."

"Aku bisa memasak ramyun." Ucap Kyuhyun cepat-cepat setelah dia menyadari jawaban bodohnya.

"Bagus. Jadi masak saja itu."

.

.

.

Minho terus memasukkan ramyun yang masih panas itu kedalam mulut dengan sumpit. Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang duduk didepannya hanya melihat dan sesekali menelan ludah. Bukankah dirinya juga berkata kalau lapar? Kenapa Minho tidak membagi ramyun itu dengannya? Dia memasak dua bungkus ramyun karena dia sangat lapar, satu porsi untuknya dan satu porsi untuk Minho. Tapi ketika ia baru saja meletakkan panci diatas meja dan ingin mengambil sumpit, Minho sudah terlebih dahulu menyeret panci itu kehadapannya.

"Kau tidak akan membaginya denganku Minho?"

"Kupikir kau tak suka karena dari tadi diam saja padahal mengeluh lapar." Sahut Minho cuek.

Apa Minho tidak sadar? Dia berbuat demikian karena dia ingin bersikap layaknya ibu yang mendahulukan anaknya, walaupun dia pada akhirnya tidak tahan dan menyeret panci berisi ramyun yang sedang dimakan Minho, yang ternyata hanya tersisa seperempat. Dia bisa berbuat sesuka hatinya jika berhubungan dengan rasa lapar.

Minho menyeruput mie yang bergelantungan dimulutnya dan tidak melancarkan protes apapun.

"Aku harus memanggilmu hyung kan? Daddy bilang kau lebih tua 9 bulan dariku."

Kyuhyun menelan ramyunnya terlebih dahulu sebelum berkata. "Terserah kau saja."

"Kalau terserah aku, bagaimana kalau aku memanggilmu Mommy?"

Minho tertawa terbahak dan menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Kyuhyun karena melihatnya tersedak tepat ketika ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Bukan seperti itu juga." Ucap Kyuhyun. Dia harus meneguk satu setengah gelas untuk meredakan batuknya. Yang benar saja. Panggilan Mommy terasa geli ditelinganya.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau akan tinggal disini?"

"Tentu saja. Ini kan rumahku juga."

"Kau akan tidur dimana?"

Minho menaikkan satu alisnya, bingung dengan pertanyaan aneh Kyuhyun sebelum menyadari sesuatu. "Kau dibodohi Daddy kalau begitu. Disini ada tiga kamar."

Kyuhyun mengumpat dalam hati. Siwon sudah menipunya. Kenapa dia bisa jadi bodoh seperti ini? Harusnya dia menyadari tak mungkin Minho selalu menginap dirumah neneknya sedangkan ayah dan adiknya ada dirumah ini.

Kyuhyun beranjak menuju kulkas setelah mencuci piring dan panci bekas makan mereka. Dia mengeluarkan satu kotak puding, satu kotak es krim ukuran sedang dan dua batang coklat yang selalu ia taruh dibagian terdalam kulkas dan tertutupi kotak-kotak susu. Siwon akan mengomel jika ia tahu Kyuhyun menyimpan banyak makanan manis, terutama es krim. Karena itu bisa membuat Kyuhyun mudah sakit. Jadi ia selalu diam-diam membelinya dan menaruhnya dikulkas ketika Siwon tidak ada. Dan selalu ia keluarkan ketika keadaan darurat seperti ini. Kelaparan dan tak ada makanan apapun. Jumlah ramyunpun dibatasi oleh Siwon.

Kyuhyun menyodorkan puding itu kearah Minho, bermaksud menawarkan. Tapi Minho hanya menggelengkan kepalanya menolak. Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya. Ini keberuntungan baginya, dia bisa makan sebanyak yang ia mau.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau ingin pindah kesini? Kau dibuang oleh ibumu?"

"Kau membicarakan dirimu sendiri?"

Bolehkah Kyuhyun sekali lagi menjambak rambut Minho? Dia sudah menahannya sedari tadi. Astaga Kyuhyun sangat kesal dengan anak itu. Dia seperti melawan dirinya sendiri ketika berbicara dengan Minho. Sangat menyebalkan. Dan ini belum genap 24 jam. Apa seperti ini yang dirasakan oleh ketiga teman abnormalnya itu? Dia sedikit merindukan teman-temannya itu. Mereka tak menghubunginya satu kalipun selama liburan ini. Apa mereka sesenang itu menghabiskan liburan di luar negeri? Dia akan menagih banyak oleh-oleh pada mereka nanti.

Mereka hanya diam selama beberapa menit. Minho sibuk bermain game di ponselnya sedangkan Kyuhyun menghabiskan makanannya. Minho mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun. Dia menatap takjub Kyuhyun yang dalam waktu singkat sudah menghabiskan es krim dan satu batang coklat, dia sekarang sedang memakan pudingnya. Terbuat dari apa perutnya itu? Dia saja sudah cukup kenyang memakan ramyun tadi. Pikirannya teralih ketika mendengar langkah kaki yang mendekat dan suara obrolan dari ruang tengah menuju dapur.

"Minho hyung!" Suho melepaskan gandengan tangan Siwon dan berlari kearah Minho begitu ia melihat kakaknya itu dari ambang pintu dapur. "Suho kangen Minho hyung."

"Hyung juga. Aigo. Tubuhmu semakin gempal." Minho menarik kedua pipi adiknya itu dengan gemas hingga kemerahan.

"Sakit." Suho mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mengusap-usap pipinya.

Minho hanya tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Suho. Dia beralih memeluk Siwon. "Daddy. Ketampananmu tidak berkurang."

"Dan kau semakin tampan."

"Suho sedari tadi hanya membicarakanmu saja, kapan kau pulang. Berkali-kali menelponku agar segera menjemputnya dan pulang kerumah untuk menemuimu." Siwon akhirnya menjemput Suho ketika Kyuhyun sudah mengirim pesan padanya kalau Minho sampai dirumah.

"Sebegitu besarkah kau merindukan hyung? Huh? Huh?" Minho kembali menarik-narik pipi Suho dan mengabaikan teriakan kesakitan adiknya itu.

Kyuhyun menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menghabiskan makanannya. Tapi terlambat. Siwon sudah menatap meja yang masih terdapat kotak-kotak bekas makanan dan menatapnya tajam.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar berpura-pura tidak tahu apapun. Dia lalu berdiri berjinjit untuk mengecup pipi Siwon. "Selamat datang dirumah." Dan melakukan hal yang sama pada Suho.

Siwon dan Suho saling berpandangan dan menaikkan satu alis. Perlakuan langka dari Kyuhyun. Biasanya mereka yang melakukan hal itu pada Kyuhyun. Tapi Siwon dengan cepat menyadarinya, Kyuhyun tak ingin diomeli.

"Kau memberikan ciuman selamat datang pada mereka. Tapi kau memberikan tendangan padaku. Bagus sekali." Cibir Minho pelan. Matanya menatap Kyuhyun sinis.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar sindiran Minho hanya menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Itu bukan salahnya.

"Hyung, ayo kekamar Suho. Kita bertanding game. Suho sudah bisa memainkan beberapa game." Suho menggandeng tangan Minho dan menyeretnya keluar dapur menyisakan Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

Minho menyembulkan kepalanya dipintu dapur. "Aku tidak tahu bahwa Daddy memelihara ikan Piranha dirumah." Ia lalu pergi menyusul Suho dan mengabaikan pandangan bertanya dari Siwon.

Kyuhyun memelototkan matanya mendengar perkataan Minho. Ia tahu julukan itu ditujukan untuknya yang telah menggigit lengan Minho. Tapi dia memilih kembali memakan coklatnya yang hanya tertinggal sedikit dengan tenang. Sepertinya dia harus meminta maaf lagi pada Minho agar anak itu tidak lagi mengungkit hal ini.

"Aku membiarkanmu kali ini Cho Kyuhyun." Siwon mengecup pelipis Kyuhyun lalu berbalik untuk mengambil segelas air. Dia sungguh tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkan Minho tadi, mungkin lain kali akan dia tanyakan padanya.

"Aku kesal padamu." Kyuhyun memasukkan sesendok besar puding kemulutnya. Dia mengambilnya lagi dari kulkas.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau menipuku. Kau bilang hanya ada dua kamar disini. Nyatanya ada tiga kamar."

"Kapan aku bilang begitu?" Siwon sangat senang melihat ekspresi cemberut Kyuhyun. Jadi dia berpura-pura tidak ingat. Dia yakin setelah ini Kyuhyun akan mencebikkan bibirnya. Dan benar saja, dia melakukannya.

"Malam itu. Malam kedua aku menginap disini. Ketika kita bertiga bermain monopoli."

"Ahhhh. Maksudku itu hanya ada dua kamar yang siap ditempati."

"Tetap saja kau menipuku." Kyuhyun membuang sampahnya dengan kasar ketempat sampah dan berlalu pergi ke ruang tv. Acara drama sore favoritnya sudah mulai.

Siwon tersenyum kecil dan menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

"Hamtaro sudah lelah rupanya." Ucap Minho sembari berlari melewati Kyuhyun dan tertawa.

Kyuhyun menghentikan larinya dan menjerit. "Mata kodok menyebalkan!"

Kyuhyun menendang udara kosong dihadapannya, tapi sepatunya malah lepas dan terlempar keatas. Dia buru-buru menadahkan tangannya dan berlari dengan tubuh yang ia condongkan kedepan untuk menangkapnya.

Kamis pagi ini mereka berempat melakukan lari pagi disekitar sungai Han, kegiatan rutin Siwon dan Minho. Siwon sudah berada jauh didepannya bersama Suho yang mengendarai sepeda disampingnya. Dia sudah bisa mengendarainya hanya dengan lima kali latihan dengannya.

Dia memutuskan ikut karena tak tahan dengan ejekan Minho. Minho selalu memanggilnya Hamtaro, tokoh kartun hamster itu jika tidak ada Siwon disekitar mereka. Kyuhyun mengatakan padanya bahwa dia lebih suka Pikachu disaat pertama kali Minho memanggilnya Hamtaro. Tapi dengan entengnya Minho berkata.

"Apa bedanya Pikachu dengan Hamtaro? Mereka sama. Bentuk badan mereka dari atas sampai bawah sama, tidak ada lekukan. Seperti bulat telur." Disertai senyum mengejek.

Kyuhyun menendang kaki Minho saat itu dan berlari kekamar, mengubur wajahnya dibantal untuk meredam teriakan kesalnya. Dia sungguh benci dibilang gendut. Karena itu dia bertekad akan mengurangi berat badannya dengan olah raga.

Kyuhyun mengusap peluh dipelipisnya dengan hand band yang terpasang ditangannya, pemberian Siwon. Dia sebenarnya sudah sedikit tidak suka dengan hand band itu, karena ada gambar Pikachunya. Mengingatkannya dengan ejekan Minho. Dia mengusap perutnya yang berbunyi karena lapar. Andai saja Suho bersamanya, dia akan meminta satu potong sandwich yang dibekalkan Siwon pada Suho. Pasti dengan senang hati Suho akan memberikannya.

Kyuhyun berhenti berjalan didepan sebuah toko 24 jam, lalu memeriksa setiap kantung celana trainingnya. Dia memekik senang ketika menemukan satu lembar sepuluh ribu won terselip disakunya. Dengan senyum lebar ia memasuki toko itu.

.

.

.

Siwon menghela nafas lega ketika ia melihat Kyuhyun duduk bertopang dagu didepan sebuah toko. Ia berkeliling mencari Kyuhyun karena dia sudah menunggu dimobilnya bersama Minho dan Suho selama 20 menit tapi Kyuhyun tidak datang juga.

Kyuhyun menggosokkan kedua tangannya bersiap memakan ramyunnya yang sudah matang. Ia menghirup asap yang keluar dengan memejamkan matanya. "Aaaa sedap sekali." Gumamnya.

"Kami khawatir jika kau mungkin saja tersesat, tapi kau malah dengan seenaknya makan disini." Gerutu Siwon sembari menarik kursi didepan Kyuhyun untuk duduk.

Kyuhyun menunjukkan senyum lima jarinya tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun. "Aku lapar."

"Kau ingin mengurangi berat badan tapi kau malah banyak memakan ramyun. Berat badanmu akan bertambah." Siwon melipat tangannya diatas meja. Memperhatikan pipi tembam Kyuhyun yang bergerak naik turun mengunyah makanan.

"Aku tidak peduli lagi dengan hal itu."

"Cepat habiskan lalu kita pulang."

"Ya! Itu punyaku jangan diminum." Kyuhyun merebut minuman dingin rasa jeruknya yang sedang diminum Siwon.

Siwon mengusap dagunya yang basah karena Kyuhyun menariknya dengan kasar. "Sampai kapan kau tidak mau membagi makanan dan minumanmu padaku?"

"Kau banyak uang, beli saja sendiri." Ucap Kyuhyun disela-sela kunyahannya.

Kyuhyun selalu punya kata-kata untuk melawan Siwon yang membuatnya hanya bisa terdiam tak bisa membalasnya. Dia hanya duduk tenang menunggu Kyuhyun memakan ramyunnya sampai habis.

"Apa kau akan selalu makan dengan berantakan seperti ini?" Siwon menjulurkan tangannya mengusap sekitar mulut Kyuhyun yang ternoda kuah ramyun.

"Dan kau akan selalu membersihkannya. Bukankah begitu? Aku benci mengatakannya, tapi aku sangat menyukai hal ini."

"Tumben kau bermulut manis?"

Kyuhyun mengedikkan bahunya menjawab Siwon. Dia juga tidak tahu kenapa kegiatan Siwon yang mengusap mulutnya di hampir setiap ia makan menjadi favoritnya. Dia hanya merasa senang dengan hal itu. Dan sekali-kali bermulut manis bukan hal yang buruk menurutnya. Walaupun itu bukan gayanya.

"Aaahh kenyangnya." Kyuhyun meletakkan kaleng minumannya dimeja dan menepuk-nepuk perutnya.

Siwon mendecak sebelum berdiri dan menjulurkan badannya kearah Kyuhyun. Siwon menangkup tengkuk Kyuhyun menariknya kedepan dan mendaratkan bibirnya diatas bibir Kyuhyun. Siwon melumat bibir merah muda yang tebal itu, lidahnya terjulur menjilati area sekitar bibir Kyuhyun. Rasa kari bercampur manis dari bibir Kyuhyun dan asam dari jeruk dirasakannya sebelum melepaskan bibirnya.

Kyuhyun berkedip-kedip beberapa kali. "Tidak. Tidak. Aku tidak menyukai hal ini."

Kyuhyun berdiri dan berjalan sembari menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali dengan pandangan kosong. Berpuluh kalipun mereka berciuman, efeknya masih sama bagi Kyuhyun. Tubuhnya gemetar dan matanya berkunang-kunang. Jantungnya tidak juga berhenti berdetak dengan cepat.

Siwon dengan cepat mencengkram lengan Kyuhyun ketika anak itu hampir limbung. "Aku harus lebih berhati-hati sepertinya." Desahnya.

.

.

.

"Ini episode terakhir! Aku harus menontonnya!" Kyuhyun merebut remote dari tangan Minho.

"Tidak bisa! Ini pertandingan final antara Chelsea dan Barcelona!" Minho kembali merebut remote tvnya.

"Suho ingin menonton Pororo hyungdeul!"

Siwon yang baru saja menginjakkan kakinya dirumah hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Minho dan Kyuhyun saling berteriak satu sama lain dan memperebutkan remote tv. Sedangkan Suho, berapa kalipun dia berteriak dengan keras tidak satupun dari mereka yang menggubris. Entah sudah berapa lama mereka melakukan hal itu. Dia merasa seperti punya tiga bayi kembar seumuran Suho. Kebisingan itupun bertambah kala Mojo dan Bugsy ikut menggonggong. Siwon memutuskan pergi kekamar sembari memijit pangkal hidungnya. Dia hanya berharap ketika ia turun nanti bayi-bayinya sudah diam.

Harapannya pupus. Dia bahkan sudah meninggalkan mereka selama 20 menit, tapi mereka tetap melakukan hal yang sama. Dia senang Minho tidak menunjukkan sikap yang buruk pada Kyuhyun. Tapi dia juga tidak bisa menyebut mereka akur jika mereka selalu saja berdebat seperti ini.

"Kau bisa menontonnya lewat YouTube nanti. Kau bisa mendownload episode terakhirnya nanti!" Teriak Minho.

"Mana bisa begitu. Kau saja yang melakukannya!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Aku juga tidak mau!"

"Suho ingin Pororo!" Teriak Suho. Suaranya sudah hampir habis karena dia juga menangis.

Siwon menarik Suho menjauh dari medan peperangan lalu menggendongnya. Jika ini terus berlanjut bukan tidak mungkin akan melibatkan fisik.

"Daddy, Suho ingin Pororo." Suho menggoyangkan tubuhnya seraya menarik-narik kemeja Siwon dan terus menangis.

"Kalian berdua diamlah!" Ucap Siwon setengah berteriak. Dia tidak mau menakuti Suho. Ini pertama kalinya dia membentak orang.

"Tidak bisa!" Minho dan Kyuhyun berteriak bersamaan.

"Acara kalian sudah habis."

Minho dan Kyuhyun menoleh bersamaan ke arah televisi dan mengganti channelnya bergantian.

"Ini gara-gara kau Minho!"

"Enak saja! Ini gara-gara kau! Gumpalan marshmallow!" Minho melemparkan bantal sofa ke wajah Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau bilang?! Mata kodok!"

Siwon memegang belakang kepalanya yang mendadak sakit. Mereka berdua malah berganti perang bantal. Siwon tidak tahu harus melakukan apalagi.

"Suho ikut Daddy saja. Kita pergi membeli es krim. Biarkan saja mereka." Siwon melenggang pergi bersama Suho yang sudah ceria kembali.

"Apa? Es krim? Hyung tunggu! Aku ikut!" Kyuhyun berdiri dan berlari mengikuti Siwon setelah memberikan lemparan bantal terakhirnya ke wajah Minho.

"Yak! Tunggu aku!"

Kyuhyun sudah bersiap membuka pintu depan mobil tapi tangan Minho menghalanginya. "Minggir. Aku duluan yang sampai sini."

"Tidak ada hukum seperti itu."

Minho dan Kyuhyun saling mendorong dan mengatai satu sama lain untuk memperebutkan kursi disamping Siwon. Siwon yang dihadapkan hal seperti ini lagi mengusap wajahnya kasar. Rambutnya akan cepat beruban pikirnya. Dengan jengkel ia menekan klakson mobil beberapa kali, membuat keduanya diam. "Kursi depan sudah ada Suho. Kalian berdua dibelakang."

Tapi mereka tetap saja membuat keributan yang mengharuskan Siwon menekan klakson mobil lagi. "Jika kalian berdua tidak berhenti, akan kutinggal kalian." Ancam Siwon.

"Kita lakukan batu kertas gunting." Usul Minho yang disetujui Kyuhyun.

Mereka menyembunyikan tangan masing-masing dibelakang punggung dan berteriak bersamaan. "Jika tidak bermain, kau akan kalah."

"Hah! Aku menang!" Ucap Minho dengan senyum kemenangannya. Dia menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya yang berbentuk gunting.

Kyuhyun menatap tidak percaya telapak tangannya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa dia kalah? Dia selalu menang dalam permainan ini.

"Sepertinya kau harus kembali kedalam rumah Minho."

"Apa? Kenapa?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum menyeringai. "Sepatumu beda sebelah."

Ketika Minho menundukkan kepala untuk memeriksa kakinya, Kyuhyun dengan cepat mendorong Minho dan masuk ke mobil.

"Kau menipuku!"

Kyuhyun tertawa dan menjulurkan lidahnya melihat wajah kesal Minho. Tidak ada yang boleh menang dalam game kecuali dirinya.

Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah kekanakan mereka. Apa untungnya masuk mobil teelebih dahulu dan tidak? Dia tidak mengerti sama sekali. Suho sejak masuk mobil hanya fokus pada PSPnya, tidak terganggu sedikitpun oleh pertengkaran konyol antara Minho dan Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Siwon menarik mangkuk-mangkuk es krim itu kehadapannya ketika Kyuhyun dan Minho sudah bersiap mengangkat sendok masing-masing untuk memakan es krim mereka.

"Hyung, ayolah..." Rengek Kyuhyun.

"Kalian berdua harus mendengarku terlebih dahulu."

Minho melipat tangannya didepan dada, dia tidak begitu suka dengan es krim jadi tidak masalah baginya. Kyuhyun melipat tangannya diatas meja dan menumpukan dagunya disana. Suho menjulurkan lidahnya pada mereka, mengejek, dan dengan santai memakan es krimnya. Sejak kapan Suho melakukan hal-hal seperti itu?

"Kyuhyun, kau tahu kan posisimu disini? Kau juga yang paling tua diantara mereka, bersikaplah dewasa. Begitu juga dengan kau Minho."

Minho menunjuk hidungnya sendiri dengan tatapan bingung tapi tetap diam.

"Bagaimana bisa kalian tega sampai membiarkan Suho menangis hebat. Seharusnya kalian mengalah untuknya. Berikan contoh yang baik pada Suho. Dia masih kecil. Dia bisa saja meniru kelakuan kalian itu."

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya melihat embun yang menetes dari luar gelas. "Cepatlah. Es krimnya hampir meleleh."

"Jika kalian masih bertingkah seperti itu. Aku akan menunda membelikan sepeda motor yang kau inginkan Minho. Dan aku akan memasakkan setumpuk sayuran setiap hari untukmu Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun dan Minho menganggukkan kepala mereka serempak. Kyuhyun tidak bisa memakan makanan sapi itu setiap hari. Membayangkannya saja membuatnya mual. Sedangkan Minho tidak ingin motor sport yang didambakannya hilang begitu saja. Dia sudah merengek selama dua tahun terakhir pada Siwon.

Siwon mengerti mengapa mereka berdua bertingkah seperti itu. Mereka sama-sama seperti anak tunggal ketika berada dirumah, tidak ada teman yang diajak bermain. Ketika mengingat hal ini ia merasa menyesal menjadi orang yang sibuk, tidak banyak waktu luang yang ia habiskan bersama Suho sejak anak itu kecil. Minho juga, dia harus pergi ketika Suho belum genap berumur satu tahun. Dia berharap dengan adanya Kyuhyun, Suho bisa merasakan sosok seorang ibu yang tak pernah diingatnya. Walaupun Kyuhyun kekanakan, tapi menurutnya ia bisa mengurus Suho dengan baik. Siwon tersenyum melihat keakraban Kyuhyun dan Suho yang berada diapangkuan Kyuhyun. Suho berceloteh dengan Kyuhyun menyuapkan es krim padanya, sesekali Minho juga menimpali.

"Bagaiman kabar ibumu?" Tanya Siwon ketika Kyuhyun dan Suho pergi ke toilet.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Tiga bulan lagi akan melahirkan."

"Benarkah? Itu kabar baik." Siwon menyerahkan uang pembayaran kepada pelayan disampingnya. "Daddy sedikit terkejut kau memutuskan pindah kesini."

"Aku sudah lama tinggal bersama Mommy, jadi kupikir sudah saatnya aku tinggal bersama Daddy dan Suho." Minho mengarahkan ponselnya pada Siwon, menyuruhnya tersenyum dan berpose.

"Aku juga ingin mengenal ibuku yang lain." Lanjutnya.

Siwon sedikit menegang mendengar kalimat terakhir Minho. Dia ingin tahu pendapat Minho tentang Kyuhyun, tapi itu termasuk topik sensitif menurutnya. Selama ini selalu Minho yang mengangkat topik ini duluan.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Siwon ragu.

Mereka melihat kearah Kyuhyun dan Suho yang keluar dari arah toilet berjalan bergandengan tangan yang sesekali diselingi tawa kecil.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi sejauh ini dia perhatian pada Suho."

.

.

.

Terima kasih buat yang sudah review di chapter sebelumnya ^^

Mind to review again?

THANK YOU~~~


End file.
